interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Nederlandese-Interlingua/z
zaad ZN :1 (zaadje) grana :2 (COLL) grana, semine :oliehoudende --en = granas oleoginose :in het -- schieten, -- vormen = granar :die planten geven veel -- = iste plantas produce multe semine :op zwart -- zitten = esser sin moneta :3 (sperma) semine, sperma :zijn -- storten = discargar su semine, ejacular :Abrahams -- = le posteritate/descendentia de Abraham :het -- van de tweedracht = le semine del discordo/discordia zaadader ZN :1 vena spermatic zaadaderbreuk ZN :1 spermatocele zaadbal ZN :1 teste, testiculo, colion zaadbank ZN :1 (opslagplaats van donorzaad) banca de sperma zaadbed ZN :1 seminario zaadbedeksel ZN :1 Zie: zaadhulsel zaadbergplaats ZN :1 granario zaadblaasje ZN :1 vesicula seminal zaadbol ZN :1 capsula zaadbolletje ZN :1 (PLANTK) globulo seminal zaadbolster ZN :1 (PLANTK) pericarpio zaadbuis ZN :1 canal/(con)ducto/tubo deferente/seminal zaadcel ZN :1 (PLANTK) cellula seminal :2 (van mens) spermatozoide :3 (van dier) spermatozoon zaaddodend ZN :1 spermicida :--e pasta = gelea spermicida zaaddonor ZN :1 donator/dator de sperma zaaddoos ZN :1 Zie: zaadbolster zaaddraad ZN :1 flagello zaaddragend BN :1 seminifere zaaddrager ZN :1 (plant om zaad van te winnen) planta de semine :2 (deel van een vruchtbeginsel) placenta zaadetend BN :1 granivore :--e vogel = ave granivore, granivoro zaadeter ZN :1 granivoro zaadhandel ZN :1 commercio del granas/semines zaadhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante/mercante de granas/semines zaadhoudend BN :1 seminifere zaadhuid ZN :1 tegumento del grana, gluma zaadhuisje ZN :1 Zie: zaadhulsel zaadhuls ZN :1 (PLANTK) folliculo zaadhulsel ZN :1 tegumento/inveloppe seminal zaadkanaal ZN :1 (FYSIOL) canal/ducto/conducto ejaculatori zaadkapsel ZN :1 capsula seminal zaadkern ZN :1 nucleo zaadkiem ZN :1 plantula, germine zaadklier ZN :1 glandula seminifere/seminal zaadknop ZN :1 button seminal, ovulo zaadknopkern ZN :1 nucello zaadkoek ZN :1 (lijnkoek) torta de lino :2 (PLANTK) placenta zaadkoper ZN :1 Zie: zaadhandelaar zaadkorrel ZN :1 grana, semime zaadkwekerij ZN :1 cultura de semines zaadleider ZN :1 Zie: zaadbuis zaadlijst ZN :1 (PLANTK) placenta zaadlob ZN :1 lobo seminal, cotyledon, folio seminal zaadloop ZN :1 spermatorrhea zaadloos BN :1 asperme zaadloosheid ZN :1 aspermia zaadlozing ZN :1 discarga seminal, ejaculation :voortijdige -- = ejaculation precoce zaadmonster ZN :1 monstra de grana/semine zaadolie ZN :1 oleo de granas zaadoogst ZN :1 recolta del granas zaadplant ZN :1 phanerogama, spermatophyto zaadpluimpje ZN :1 plumula zaadrok ZN :1 arillo :van een -- voorzien = arillate zaadschietend BN :1 (FYSIOL) ejaculatori zaadschieting ZN :1 Zie: zaadlozing zaadslagader ZN :1 arteria spermatic zaadstorting ZN :1 Zie: zaadlozing zaadstreng ZN :1 cordon/funiculo spermatic zaadstrooier ZN :1 machina a/de seminar zaadteelt ZN :1 cultura de semines zaadteeltbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de cultura de semines zaaduitstorting ZN :1 Zie: zaadlozing zaadvat ZN :1 vasculo spermatic/seminal zaadveredeling ZN :1 (a)melioration de semines zaadvlies ZN :1 folliculo, pericarpio zaadvloed ZN :1 spermatorrhea zaadvloeistof ZN :1 liquido seminal/spermatic, sperma zaadvocht ZN :1 Zie: zaadvloeistof zaadvorming ZN :1 formation de semines zaadwinkel ZN :1 magazin de semines zaadwinning ZN :1 cultura de semines zaadzolder ZN :1 granario zaag ZN :1 serra :blad van een -- = folio/lamina de un serra :haal met een -- = colpo de serra :pneumatische -- = serra pneumatic :zingende -- = serra musical zaagbank ZN :1 (bank voor het door te zagen hout) banco pro serrar/de serrator :2 (bank met een mechanische zaag) serra mechanic zaagbek ZN :1 (vogel) mergo zaagbekken ZN MV :1 (DIERK) serrirostros zaagbeugel ZN :1 arco de serra zaagblad ZN :1 (blad van een zaag) lamina/folio de serra :2 (PLANTK) serratula (tinctori) zaagbok ZN :1 cavalletto pro serrar/de serrator zaagdak ZN :1 tecto in dentes de serra zaaggeleider ZN :1 guida pro serrar zaaghecht ZN :1 manico de serra zaagheft ZN :1 Zie: zaaghecht zaaglijn ZN :1 tracto de serra zaagmachine ZN :1 serra mechanic, machina a/de serrar zaagmeel ZN :1 farina de ligno, pulvere de ligno/de serra/de serration zaagmeelachtig BN :1 resimilante a farina/pulvere de ligno zaagmolen ZN :1 serra mechanic :2 serreria ad aqua zaagmolenaar ZN :1 proprietario de un serra mechanic zaagmul ZN :1 Zie: zaagsel zaagraam ZN :1 Zie: zaagbeugel zaagrug ZN :1 dorso del serra zaagschijf ZN :1 disco de un serra circular zaagsel ZN :1 pulvere de ligno/de serra/de serration zaagsnede ZN :1 (snede in hout, gleuf in een schroefkop) cannellatura :2 (messnede) lamina dentate zaagtafel ZN :1 tabula pro serrar zaagtand ZN :1 (punt van een zaagblad) dente de serra :2 (tandvormige insnijding) dentatura, indentation zaagvijl ZN :1 lima pro affilar serras zaagvis ZN :1 pisce serra zaagvormig BN :1 in forma de serra, in dentes de serra, serrate, dentate zaagwesp ZN :1 tenthredo zaagzalm ZN :1 salmon serra, serrasalmon zaai ZN :1 semination :machinale -- = semination machinal :ongeschikt voor vroege -- = improprie a/pro un semination precoce zaaibaar BN :1 proprie a esser seminate, que on pote seminar zaaibed ZN :1 seminario zaaibreedte ZN :1 (breedte tussen zaairegels) spatiamento inter le lineas :2 (breedte die een zaaier of een zaaimachine bestrijkt) spatiamento de semination zaaidiepte ZN :1 profunditate del semination zaaien WW :1 (zaad strooien) seminar :het -- = semination :opnieuw -- = reseminar :(BIJBEL) gij zult --, maar niet maaien = tu seminara, ma tu non recoltara :2 (FIG) seminar, (aanstoken OOK) fomentar :tweedracht/onenigheid/verdeeldheid -- = seminar/fomentar le discordo/discordia :dood en verderf -- = seminar morte e destruction :schrik -- = seminar le terror :paniek -- = seminar (le) panico zaaier ZN :1 seminator :de gelijkenis van de -- = le parabola del seminator zaaigoed ZN :1 semines, granas pro seminar zaaigraan ZN :1 tritico pro seminar zaaiing ZN :1 semination zaaikoren ZN :1 Zie: zaaigraan zaailand ZN :1 campo a seminar/de semination zaailing ZN :1 (gekweekte plant) juvene planta :2 (MED) metastase (-asis) :3 (hennep) cannabe/cannabis feminin zaaimaand ZN :1 mense de semination zaaimachine ZN :1 seminatorio zaaisel ZN :1 semines, granas pro seminar zaaitijd ZN :1 tempore/saison (F) de semination zaaiveld ZN :1 Zie: zaailand zaaizaad ZN :1 semines, granas pro seminar zaak ZN :1 (ding) cosa, (voorwerp OOK) objecto :2 (aangelegenheid) affaire (F), cosa(s) :een lastige -- = un affaire difficile :algemene --en = affaires general :de gewone gang van --en = le curso/marcha {sj} normal del cosas/eventos :de gang van --en is als volgt = le procedimento es como seque :Ministerie van Buitenlandse Zaken = Ministerio de Affaires Estranier :dat is jouw -- niet = isto non te concerne/reguarda :dat is zijn -- = isto es su affaire/problema :dat is een heel andere -- = isto es un affaire/cosa toto altere :orde op --en stellen = mitter/poner ordine in su affaires :3 (transactie) affaire (F), negotio, transaction :voordelige -- = affaire/transaction profitabile :--en met iemand doen = esser in relation de affaires con un persona :--en zijn --en = le negotios son le negotios :de -- is beklonken = le cosa es decidite :--en doen = mercar, commerciar, facer negotios :zich uit de --en terugtrekken = retirar se del negotios :4 (bedrijf) interprisa, casa de commercio, negotio, magazin :goedlopende -- = magazin prospere :een -- openen = aperir un magazin :een -- drijven = diriger un casa de commercio :de -- sluit om vijf uur = le magazin claude a cinque horas :5 (wat geschied is) cosa, caso :handelen naar bevind van --en = ager secundo le circumstantias/secundo le casos :6 (onderwerp) question, subjecto :van de -- afdwalen = digreder del subjecto :in --e = in materia de, concernente :ter --e = ad rem (L) :ter --e dienende feiten = factos pertinente :dat doet niet ter --e = isto non cambiara nihil, isto es sin importantia :de -- is dat = le caso es que :7 (gerechtszaak) causa, caso, processo :rechter in eigen -- zijn = esser judice in su proprie causa, esser su proprie judice :iemands -- verdedigen = plaitar/plaidar le causa de un persona :gemene -- maken met = facer causa commun con :advokaat van kwade --en = advocato del diabolo zaakbeschadiging ZN :1 Zie: zaakschade zaakbezorger ZN :1 agente de negotios/affaires (F) zaakgeheugen ZN :1 memoria del cosas real/del factos zaakgelastigde ZN :1 agente, inviato special del governamento, mandatario, plenipotentiario, (DIPL) chargé d'affaires (F) zaakkennis ZN :1 cognoscentia/cognoscimento del materia/del cosas/del factos, competentia zaakkundig BN :1 experte, specialista zaakkundige ZN :1 experto, specialista, cognoscitor zaaknaam ZN :1 nomine de cosas zaakregister ZN :1 indice/index del materias/del subjectos zaakschade ZN :1 damno(s) material zaakvoerder ZN :1 gerente zaakvoering ZN :1 gerentia zaakvorming ZN :1 (JUR) specification zaakwaarnemer ZN :1 gerente, gestor administrative, intendente zaakwaarneming ZN :1 gerentia, gestion, intendentia zaal ZN :1 sala, local, hall (E) zaalakoestiek ZN :1 acustica de sala zaalchef ZN :1 chef (F) de sala zaaldienst ZN :1 servicio de sala zaalhandbal ZN :1 handball (E) indoor (E)/in sala zaalhockey ZN :1 hockey indoor (E)/in sala zaalhoek ZN :1 angulo de sala zaalhouder ZN :1 Zie: zaalverhuurder zaalhuur ZN :1 (precio de) location de un sala zaalmuur ZN :1 muro de sala zaalpersoneel ZN :1 personal de sala zaalsport ZN :1 sport (E) indoor (E)/in sala zaaltennis ZN :1 tennis (E) indoor (E)/in sala zaaltraining ZN :1 training (E) indoor (E)/in sala zaalverhuurder ZN :1 locator de salas zaalvoetbal ZN :1 football (E) indoor (E)/in sala zaalwacht ZN :1 guardianos de sala zaalwachter ZN :1 guardiano/custode del sala, guardasala zaalwand ZN :1 pariete de sala zaathout ZN :1 (SCHEEP) carlinga zabben BN :1 Zie: zabberen zabberaar ZN :1 (kwijler) persona qui bava :2 (zuiger) persona qui suge zabberen WW :1 (kwijlen) bavar :2 (zuigen) suger Zacharias ZN EIGN :1 Zacharia zacht BN :1 (niet hard) molle, dulce, tenere, blande, (slap) flaccide :--e zeep = sapon molle :-- kaas = caseo molle :-- ei = ovo (cocite) molle :-- gesteente = rocca tenere :-- hout = ligno tenere :-- metaal = metallo dulce/malleabile :-- als boter = tenere como le butyro :-- als was = malleabile como le cera :-- worden = mollir :-- maken = amollir, mollificar :2 (niet hard, mbt tot voedsel) tenere :-- brood = pan tenere :-- vlees = carne tenere :3 (niet ruw) dulce, blande, (glad) lisie :--e huid = pelle dulce :--e borstel = brossa dulce :-- voor het gevoel = dulce/blande al tacto :-- maken = ablandar :4 (mbt het weer) dulce, clemente :-- klimaat = climate dulce/clemente/temperate :5 (mbt handelingen) dulce, (rustig) calme, (teder) tenere :--e dood = morte dulce :iemand -- behandelen = tractar un persona con dulcor :6 (zachtaardig) dulce, tenere, suave :-- karakter = character dulce/tenere/suave :7 (niet grof) dulce, suave :met --e woorden = con parolas dulce, dulcemente :op -- verwijtende toon = in tono de suave/dulce reproche {sj} :8 (niet luid) dulce, basse :-- geluid = ruito dulce :-- stem = voce basse/suave :--er gaan spreken = bassar le voce :de radio --er zetten = bassar le radio, reducer le volumine del radio :9 (mbt lichtindrukken) dulce :--e kleuren = colores dulce/tenere/suave/delicate :10 (voordelig) modeste, basse :voor een -- prijsje = a basse precio :11 (niet snel) dulce, lente :-- lopen = ir/ambular lentemente :--er gaan rijden = moderar le velocitate :12 :op zijn --st gezegd/uitgedrukt/genomen = pro non dicer plus zachtaardig BN :1 Zie: zachtmoedig zachtaardigheid ZN :1 Zie: zachtmoedigheid zachtboard ZN :1 pannello tenere zachtheid ZN :1 (weekheid) mollessa, dulcor, flacciditate :de -- van een babyhuid = le dulcor de un pelle de bebe/baby (E) :2 (lieflijkheid, vriendelijkheid) dulcor, suavitate, teneressa, benignitate, (mbt klimaat/weer) clementia :de dieren met -- behandelen = tractar le animales con dulcor zachthout ZN :1 ligno tenere zachtjes BW :1 dulcemente :-- doen = facer dulcemente :2 in voce basse, sin facer ruito :-- spreken = parlar in voce basse zachtjesaan BW :1 paulatim, gradualmente, pauco a pauco, poco a poco zachtmaking ZN :1 (weekmaking) emollimento zachtmoedig BN :1 dulce, mansuete, benigne, pacibile zachtmoedigheid ZN :1 dulcor, benignitate, mansuetude :evangelische -- = mansuetude evangelic zachtsoldeer ZN :1 soldatura blande zachtwerkend BN :1 benigne :-- middel = medicamento benigne zachtzinnig BN :1 (zacht van aard) dulce, benevolente :iemand -- behandelen = tractar un persona con dulcor :2 (niet ruw) dulce, tenere, suave :allesbehalve -- optreden = non esser tenere :niet -- te werk gaan = non ager/operar con dulcor/con precaution, non esser multo delicate zachtzinnigheid ZN :1 dulcor, benevolentia zadel ZN :1 sella :cingula de -- = zadelriem :-- van een paard = sella de un cavallo :-- van een fiets = sella de un bicycletta :(MED) Turks -- = sella turc :uit het -- werpen/lichten = dismontar zadelboog ZN :1 arcion zadelboom ZN :1 Zie: zadelboog zadeldak ZN :1 tecto in forma de sella zadeldaktoren ZN :1 turre con tecto in forma de sella zadeldek ZN :1 coperisella zadelen WW :1 sellar :een paard -- = sellar un cavallo, mitter/poner le sella super un cavallo zadelgewricht ZN :1 articulation/juncto/junctura de sella zadelkleed ZN :1 copertura de sella zadelknop ZN :1 pomo de sella zadelkussentje ZN :1 cossinetto de sella zadelleer ZN :1 corio pro sellas zadelmaker ZN :1 sellero zadelmakerij ZN :1 (werkplaats) selleria :2 (handeling) fabrication de sellas zadelmakersambacht ZN :1 mestiero de sellero, selleria zadelmakersbedrijf ZN :1 selleria zadelmakersgaren ZN :1 filo de sellero zadelmakersgereedschap ZN :1 utensiles de sellero zadelmakersnaald ZN :1 agulia de sellero zadelmakerswerk ZN :1 selleria zadelmakerswinkel ZN :1 boteca de sellero, selleria zadelpaard ZN :1 cavallo de sella zadelpijn ZN :1 dolores causate per le sella zadelpistool ZN :1 pistola de arcion zadelpunt ZN :1 (WISK) puncto hyperbolic zadelriem ZN :1 cingula de sella zadelsteun ZN :1 supporto de sella zadeltas ZN :1 sacco de sella zadeltasje ZN :1 sacchetto de cyclista zadeltoren ZN :1 Zie: zadeldaktoren zadeltuig ZN :1 harnese zadelvast BN :1 firme in le sella, firme super su arciones, ben sedite in le sella :(FIG) niet -- zijn = carer de bon principios zadelveer ZN :1 resorto de sella zadelvlak ZN :1 (WISK) paraboloide hyperbolic zadelvorm ZN :1 forma de sella zadelvormig BN :1 in forma de sella zadelzak ZN :1 Zie: zadeltas zadelzwam ZN :1 polyporo squamose zagen WW :1 serrar :het -- = serration :hout -- = serrar ligno :een plank in tweeën -- = serrar un planca in duo :op de viool -- = toccar mal le violino :iemand die zaagt = serrator zager ZN :1 serrator zagerij ZN :1 (werkplaats) serreria :2 (het zagen) serration zagersbok ZN :1 cavalletto de sellero Zaïre ZN EIGN :1 Zaire :van/uit -- = zairese Zaïrees BN :1 zairese, de Zaire zak ZN :1 (verpakkingsmiddel) sacco, sacchetto, (wijnzak) utre :-- aardappels = sacco de patatas :-- zand = sacco de sablo/de arena :-- patat = sacchetto de patatas frite/de chips (E) :plastic -- = sacco/sacchetto de plastico :de -- van Sinterklaas = le sacco de Sancte Nicolaus :een -- (vol) geld = un saccata de moneta :in --ken doen = insaccar :2 (in kleding, etc.) tasca :geld op -- hebben = haber moneta in su tasca :in de -- steken = intascar :3 (bergplaats voor geld) bursa :4 (balzak) bursa, scroto :5 :in -- en as zitten = esser desperate zakachtig BN :1 sacchesc zakaderbreuk ZN :1 varicocele zakagenda ZN :1 agenda de tasca zakalmanak ZN :1 almanac de tasca zakapotheek ZN :1 pharmacia portative/de tasca zakatlas ZN :1 atlas portative/de tasca zakbatterij ZN :1 batteria de tasca zakbijbel ZN :1 biblia de tasca zakboek ZN :1 vademecum zakboekje ZN :1 (aantekenboekje) carnet (F) :2 (MIL) libretto militar zakborsteltje ZN :1 brossetta de tasca zakbreuk ZN :1 hernia scrotal, scrotocele zakcentje ZN :1 moneta de tasca zakdoek ZN :1 pannello de naso zakdoekenboom ZN :1 davidia involucrate zake ZN :1 Zie: zaak zakeditie ZN :1 Zie: zakuitgave zakelijk BN :1 (mbt een zaak/zaken) que concerne le affaires (F)/le vita professional, professional :-- inzicht = intelligentia del affaires :-- succes = successo in affaires :een --e instelling hebben = haber un approche {sj} professional, haber un mentalitate commercial :(JUR) -- recht = derecto real :2 (niet persoonlijk) impersonal, objective :--e rekening = conto impersonal :-- blijven = restar/remaner objective :3 (bondig) concise, compacte, succincte, terse :--e stijl van schrijven = stilo concise/terse :4 (praktisch) practic, pragmatic, realista :--e opmerkingen = remarcas practic :--e oplossing = solution realista/practic zakelijkheid ZN :1 senso practic, objectivitate, pragmatismo zakenadres ZN :1 adresse commercial zakenbelang ZN :1 interesse commercial zakenbespreking ZN :1 discussion de affaires (F)/de negotios zakenbezoek ZN :1 visita commercial zakenbrief ZN :1 littera de affaires (F)/de negotios zakencentrum ZN :1 parte central e commercial (de un urbe) zakendiner ZN :1 dinar de affaires (F)/de negotios zakendoeleinden ZN MV :1 scopos commercial zakengeheim ZN :1 secreto professional/commercial zakeninstinct ZN :1 senso/instincto commercial/del affaires (F)/del negotios zakenkabinet ZN :1 cabinetto/governamento non supportate per un majoritate parlamentari zakenkwestie ZN :1 question de affaires (F)/de negotios zakenleven ZN :1 vita del affaires (F)/del negotios zakenlieden ZN MV :1 gente de affaires (F)/de negotios zakenlunch ZN :1 lunch (E) de affaires (F)/de negotios zakenman ZN MV :1 homine de affaires (F)/de negotios zakenmensen ZN MV :1 Zie: zakenlieden zakenpand ZN :1 edificio commercial zakenreis ZN :1 viage commercial/de affaires (F)/de negotios zakenrelatie ZN :1 relation commercial/de affaires (F)/de negotios zakenvriend ZN :1 relation de affaires (F)/de negotios zakenwereld ZN :1 mundo commercial/del affaires (F)/del negotios zakenwijk ZN :1 quartiero/centro commercial/de affaires (F)/de negotios zaketui ZN :1 etui (F) de tasca zakfilter ZN :1 filtro de tasca zakflacon ZN :1 flacon (F)/flasco de tasca zakformaat ZN :1 formato de tasca :een boekje in -- = un libro (in formato) de tasca zakgeld ZN :1 moneta de tasca zakhorloge ZN :1 horologio de tasca zakjapanner ZN :1 minicalculator, calculator de tasca, parve calculator zakje ZN :1 sacchetto, (puntzakje) cornetta :2 (ANAT) folliculo zakjeszwam ZN :1 ascomyceto zakkalender ZN :1 calendario de tasca zakkammetje ZN :1 pectine de tasca zakken WW :1 (naar beneden gaan) descender, cader :zich laten -- = lassar se descender :door het ijs -- = cader a transverso le glacie :naar de bodem -- = cader al fundo :de moed laten -- = perder corage :(FIG) iemand laten -- = abandonar/lassar cader un persona :het eten laten -- = digerer un pauco/un poco :2 (lager van niveau worden) bassar, descender :de barometer zakt = le barometro bassa/descende :het water zakt = le aqua bassa :het water in de rivier zakt = le riviera decresce/discresce :de prijs zakt = le precio bassa :de koers is gezakt = le curso ha bassate :de hoofdpijn is gezakt = le mal de testa/capite ha diminuite :3 (niet slagen) faller :voor een examen -- = esser refusate a un examine :4 (MUZ) bassar :5 (in elkaar zakken) laber, collaber :6 (in zakken doen) insaccar zakkendrager ZN :1 portator (de saccos) zakkenfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de saccos zakkenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de saccos zakkenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de saccos zakkengoed ZN :1 tela de jute (E) zakkenlinnen ZN :1 Zie: zakkengoed zakkenmakerij ZN :1 Zie: zakkenfabriek zakkenrollen ZN :1 esser pickpocket (E), taliar/robar bursas zakkenroller ZN :1 pickpocket (E) :pas op voor --s! = attention, pickpockets! zakkenrollerij ZN :1 practica del pickpockets (E) zakkenrollersmethoden ZN MV :1 methodos de pickpockets (E) zakkenvuller ZN :1 profitator zakkenwasser ZN :1 cretino, colion zakkig ZN :1 (flodderig) sacchesc, troppo ample zakkijker ZN :1 binoculo de tasca zakknoopje ZN :1 button de tasca zakkompas ZN :1 compasso/bussola portative/de tasca zaklamp ZN :1 Zie: zaklantaarn zaklantaarn ZN :1 lanterna/lampa de tasca, torcha {sj} electric zaklinnen ZN :1 Zie: zakkenlinnen zaklopen WW :1 currer in sacco :het -- = cursa in sacco zaklopen ZN :1 cursos in sacco zakmes ZN :1 cultello de tasca zakpijp ZN :1 (PLANTK) ascidia zakpistool ZN :1 pistola de tasca zakradio ZN :1 transistor/radio de tasca zakrekenmachientje ZN :1 Zie: zakjapanner zakrevolver ZN :1 revolver de tasca zakschaakspel ZN :1 chachiero de tasca zakschaartje ZN :1 parve cisorios de tasca zaksel ZN :1 (bezinksel) deposito zakspiegeltje ZN :1 parve speculo de tasca zakstatief ZN :1 tripede/tripode plicante zakthermometer ZN :1 thermometro de tasca zakuitgave ZN :1 edition portative/de tasca zakuurwerk ZN :1 Zie: zakhorloge zakvol ZN :1 tascata :2 saccata zakvorm ZN :1 forma de sacco zakvormig BN :1 in forma de sacco, sacciforme, (ANAT) saccular zakwater ZN :1 aqua de infiltration zakwoordenboek ZN :1 dictionario portative/de tasca zalf ZN :1 (smeersel) unguento, uncto, linimento, pomada, (welriekend) balsamo :met -- insmeren/inwrijven = unguer, unctar :(FIG) daar is geen -- aan te strijken = il non ha remedio pro isto, (mbt persoon) ille es incorrigibile zalfachtig BN :1 unctuose zalfachtigheid ZN :1 unctuositate zalfnoot ZN :1 (nuce de) myrobalano zalfolie ZN :1 oleo sancte, chrisma zalfpot ZN :1 potto/olla de unguento/pomada zalig BN :1 (zeer aangenaam) deliciose, delectabile, exquisite :-- gevoel = sensation deliciose :--e koekjes = biscuites deliciose/exquisite :2 (zedelijk gelukkig) felice :-- nieuwjaar! = bon e felice anno! :3 (REL) beate, beatific :-- maken/verklaren/spreken = beatificar zaligen WW :1 beatificar zaliger BN :1 (overleden) defuncte, decedite :mijn moeder -- = mi matre de dulce e felice memoria :2 :-- gedachtenis = de felice recordation zaligheid ZN :1 (REL) beatitude, salute, felicitate :eeuwige -- = salute eterne/eternal :de -- verwerven = acceder al salute :de acht --en = le octo beatitudes :2 (staat van hoogste geluk/aangenaamheid) felicitate :3 (iets overheerlijks) cosa deliciose/exquisite, delicia :er stonden allerlei --en op de tafel = le tabula esseva coperte de tote sortas de cosas appetitive zaligmakend BN :1 beatific Zaligmaker ZN :1 Redemptor, Salvator zaligmaking ZN :1 (verlossing) redemption, salvation, (het zalig maken) beatification zaligpreking ZN :1 beatitude :de acht --en = le octo beatitudes, le Beatitudes zaligverklaring ZN :1 beatification zalm ZN :1 salmon :verse -- = salmon fresc :gerookte -- = salmon fumate :blikje -- = latta de salmon zalmachtig BN :1 salmonide zalmachtigen ZN MV :1 salmonidos zalmboer ZN :1 Zie: zalmverkoper zalmbroodje ZN :1 panetto/sandwich (E) al salmon zalmconserven ZN MV :1 conservas de salmon zalmforel ZN :1 salmon tructa, tructa salmonate zalmfuik ZN :1 nassa a/de/pro salmones zalmkleur ZN :1 color (de) salmon zalmkleurig BN :1 de color (de) salmon, salmon zalmkweker ZN :1 salmonicultor zalmkwekerij ZN :1 salmonicultura zalmmousse ZN :1 mousse (F) de salmon zalmroker ZN :1 fumator de salmones zalmsalade ZN :1 salata de salmon zalmsla(atje) ZN :1 Zie: zalmsalade zalmstaart ZN :1 cauda de salmon zalmsteur ZN :1 sturion salmonate zalmteelt ZN :1 Zie: zalmkwekerij zalmtrap ZN :1 scala a salmones zalmvangst ZN :1 Zie: zalmvisserij zalmverkoper ZN :1 venditor de salmones zalmvisser ZN :1 piscator de salmon zalmvisserij ZN :1 pisca de salmones zalven ZN :1 (met zalf bestrijken) unguer, unctar :het -- = unction :2 (wijden) unguer, unctar :het -- = unction :tot koning -- = sacrar rege zalvend BN :1 (FIG) unctuose :-- spreken = parlar unctuosemente zalving ZN :1 unction, (mbt koning) sacro :-- bij de doop = unction de baptismo :de -- bij het vormsel, het oliesel = le unction del confirmation, le extreme unction Zambia ZN EIGN :1 Zambia Zambiaan ZN :1 zambiano Zambiaans BN :1 zambian zambo ZN :1 zambo zamelen WW :1 reunir, colliger zamen BW :1 :te -- = insimul :dit alles te -- = tote isto reunite :te -- met = juncto con :te -- met andere personen te werk gaan = laborar/travaliar conjunctemente con altere personas zand ZN :1 sablo, arena :fijn -- = sablo/arena fin :zilverhoudend -- = sablo/arena argentifere :goudhoudend -- = sablo/arena aurifere :kar -- = carrettata de sablo/de arena :in het -- levend = arenicole :op -- bouwen = construer super le sablo :met -- vullen/bedekken = arenar, sablar, insablar :het vullen/bedekken met -- = insablamento :de auto is in het -- vastgeraakt = le auto(mobile) ha insablate :in het -- schrijven = scriber in le sablo/arena :iemand -- in de ogen strooien = jectar pulvere in le oculos de un persona :in het -- bijten = morir :2 (terrein) terreno sablose/arenose/arenacee :3 (zandband) banco de sablo/de arena zandaak ZN :1 gabarra (pro le transporto) de sablo/de arena zandaal ZN :1 anguilla de arena zandaardappel ZN :1 patata de terra/solo sablose/arenose/arenacee zandachtig BN :1 sablose, arenose, arenacee :--e streken = regiones sablose zandader ZN :1 vena de sablo/arena zandafgraving ZN :1 (plaats) sabliera, arenario :2 (het afgraven van zand) extraction de sablo/arena zandafzetting ZN :1 deposito de sablo/de arena zandauto ZN :1 camion/truck (E) (pro le transporto) de sablo/de arena zandbad ZN :1 banio de sablo/de arena, arenation :door --en behandelen = tractar per arenation zandbak ZN :1 cassa de sablo/de arena zandbank ZN :1 banco de arena/de sablo, insablamento, sicca, (in riviermonding) barra :op een -- zetten = insablar zandbed ZN :1 fundation de sablo/de arena zandberg ZN :1 monticulo sablose/arenose/arenacee/de sablo/de arena zandbij ZN :1 andrena zandblad ZN :1 (van tabak) folio interior zandblauwtje ZN :1 (PLANTK) jasione maritime/montan zandbodem ZN :1 solo/terreno sablose/arenose/arenacee zandboer ZN :1 venditor de sablo/de arena zanddeeltje ZN :1 Zie: zandkorrel zanddepot ZN :1 deposito de sablo/arena zanddijk ZN :1 dica de sablo/arena zanddoddegras ZN :1 phleo arenari zandduin ZN :1 duna sablose/arenose/arenacee/de sablo/de arena zanden BN :1 (met zand bestrooien) sablar :een weg -- = sablar un cammino :2 (met zand mengen) miscer con sablo/arena zanderig BN :1 Zie: zandachtig zanderij ZN :1 Zie: zandgroeve zandfilter ZN :1 filtro de sablo/de arena zandgat ZN :1 Zie: zandgroeve zandgebied ZN :1 region sablose/arenose/arenacee zandgoed ZN :1 (van tabaksplant) folios basse zandgraafmachine ZN :1 excavator de sablo/de arena zandgraver ZN :1 arenero zandgraverij ZN :1 Zie: zandgroeve zandgroeve ZN :1 sabliera, arenario zandgrond ZN :1 solo/terreno sablose/arenose/arenacee zandhaas ZN :1 lepore blanc/del dunas :2 (infanterist) soldato de infanteria zandhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante de sablo/de arena, arenero zandhaver ZN :1 elymo arenari zandhelm ZN :1 (PLANTK) ammophilo zandheuvel ZN :1 collina/monticulo de sablo/de arena, duna zandhoop ZN :1 cumulo de sablo/de arena zandhoos ZN :1 tromba (I) de sablo/de arena zandhoudend BN :1 sablose, arenose, arenacee, arenifere :--e klei = argilla sablose zandig BN :1 sablose, arenose, arenacee :--e bodem = solo sablose/arenose zandigheid ZN :1 character sablose/arenose/arenacee zandkar ZN :1 carro pro transportar sablo/arena zandkasteel ZN :1 castello de sablo/de arena zandkever ZN :1 Zie: zandloopkever zandkist ZN :1 cassa a sablo/arena zandkleur ZN :1 color de sablo/de arena zandkleurig BN :1 de color de sablo/de arena zandklokje ZN :1 campanula rotundifolie zandkokerworm ZN :1 sabella zandkool ZN :1 diplotaxis zandkorrel ZN :1 grano de arena/de sablo zandkruid ZN :1 Zie: zandmuur zandkuil ZN :1 sabliera, arenario zandkussen ZN :1 cossino de sablo/de arena zandlaag ZN :1 strato de sablo/de arena zandloopkever ZN :1 cicindela zandloper ZN :1 horologio ad/de arena/a/de sablo, sabliero horari :een -- als tijdmeter gebruiken = utilisar un sabliero pro mesurar le tempore zandman ZN :1 mercante de sablo/de arena, arenero zandmergel ZN :1 marna sablose/arenari zandminnend BN :1 ammophile zandmol ZN :1 batthyergo maritime zandmuur ZN :1 (PLANTK) arenaria zandoever ZN :1 ripa sablose/arenose/arenacee zandopspuiting ZN :1 loco ubi on ha elevate le nivello con sablo/arena zandpad ZN :1 sentiero sablose/arenose/arenacee/de sablo/de arena zandpercentage ZN :1 percentage de sablo/arena zandplaat ZN :1 Zie: zandbank zandput ZN :1 Zie: zandgroeve zandraket ZN :1 (PLANT) arabidopsis zandregen ZN :1 pluvia de sablo/de arena zandroofkever ZN :1 cicindela zandrug ZN :1 cresta/crista sablose/arenose/arenacee zandruiter ZN :1 cavallero dismontate zandscheefkelk ZN :1 arabis arenose zandschep ZN :1 Zie: zandschop zandschilder ZN :1 pictor de sablo/de arena zandschilderen WW :1 pinger in le sablo/arena zandschop ZN :1 pala a sablo/a arena zandschuit ZN :1 gabarra (pro le transporto) de sablo/de arena zandslag ZN :1 Zie: zandweg zandsteen ZN :1 rocca/petra arenacee, gres :kleihoudende -- = gres argillose/argillacee :-- uitgraven = extraher gres :met -- bouwen = construer con gres zandsteenachtig BN :1 gresose zandsteengroeve ZN :1 mina/petreria de rocca arenacee/de gres zandsteenlaag ZN :1 strato de rocca arenacee/de gres zandstenen BN :1 de rocca arenacee, de gres zandsteppe ZN :1 steppa de sablo/de arena zandstipwichelaar ZN :1 geomante zandstipwichelarij ZN :1 geomantia zandstorm ZN :1 tempesta/huracan de sablo/de arena zandstraal ZN :1 jecto de sablo zandstraalinstallatie ZN :1 installation pro sablar zandstraalmachine ZN :1 Zie: zandstraler-2 zandstraaltoestel ZN :1 Zie: zandstraler-2 zandstralen WW :1 mundar/mundificar con sablator, sablar zandstraler ZN :1 (iemand die zandstraalt) sablator :2 (toestel) sablator zandstraling ZN :1 mundification con sablator zandstrand ZN :1 plagia de sablo/de arena zandstreek ZN :1 Zie: zandgebied zandstrooier ZN :1 (toestel) ejector de sablo/de arena zandtaart ZN :1 torta de sablo/de arena zandtor ZN :1 Zie: zandloopkever zandtransport ZN :1 Zie: zandvervoer zandtrein ZN :1 traino pro le transporto de sablo/arena zandverkoper ZN :1 venditor de sablo/de arena, arenero zandverstuiving ZN :1 dunas mobile zandvervoer ZN :1 transporto/transportation de sablo/de arena zandviooltje ZN :1 viola arenari zandvis ZN :1 Zie: zandaal zandvlakte ZN :1 plana sablose/arenose/arenacee/de sablo/de arena zandvlo ZN :1 pulice de sablo/de arena zandvorm ZN :1 modulo de sablo/de arena zandvormig BN :1 areniforme zandwagen ZN :1 Zie: zandkar zandweg ZN :1 cammino sablose/arenose/arenacee/de sablo/de arena zandwesp ZN :1 ammophila, crabro striate zandwinkeltje ZN :1 :hij doet een -- = ille es morte zandwoestijn ZN :1 deserto sablose/arenose/arenacee/de sablo/de arena zandwolk ZN :1 nube de sablo/de arena movente zandzak ZN :1 sacco a/pro/de sablo/arena zandzee ZN :1 mar de sablo/de arena zandzeef ZN :1 cribro pro sablo/arena zandzegge ZN :1 carex/carice arenari zandzuiger ZN :1 draga aspiratori de sablo/de arena, draga de suction zandzwaluw ZN :1 Zie: oeverzwaluw zang ZN :1 canto :bucolische -- = canto bucolic :verhalende -- = recitativo :naar -- gaan = ir al choro/choral :op -- zijn = cantar in un choro/choral :-- studeren = studiar (le) canto :2 (LIT) (deel van episch gedicht) canto :eerste -- van Dantes Inferno = prime canto del Inferno de Dante zangbodem ZN :1 cassa resonante/de resonantia zangboek ZN :1 libro de cantos, quaderno de canto zangcursus ZN :1 curso de canto zanger ZN :1 cantator, cantor :2 (GR GESCH) aedo :3 (dichter) poeta :4 (zangvogel) ave cantator/de canto zangeres ZN :1 cantatora, (opera) cantatrice zangerig BN :1 melodiose, canor, melic :--e taal = lingua melodiose :--e stem = voce melodiose :--e verzen = versos melodiose zangerigheid ZN :1 character cantante, harmonia, melodia, melodiositate, canoritate zangersconcours ZN :1 concurso de canto zangersfeest ZN :1 Zie: zangfestival zangfestival ZN :1 festival de canto, manifestation canor zanggezelschap ZN :1 societate de canto, choral zanggod ZN :1 deo del canto zanghulde ZN :1 homage canor zangklas ZN :1 classe de canto zangkoor ZN :1 choro, choral :gemengd -- = choro mixte :in -- = in choro zangkunst ZN :1 arte vocal, (arte del) canto zangkunstenaar ZN :1 Zie: zanger zangleraar ZN :1 maestro/professor de canto zangles ZN :1 (les in het zingen) lectiones/curso de canto :-- krijgen = apprender a cantar :-- geven = inseniar a cantar :2 (keer, gelegenheid) lection de canto zanglijster ZN :1 turdo zangmaat ZN :1 cadentia zangmeester ZN :1 maestro de canto zangmethode ZN :1 methodo de canto zangmuziek ZN :1 musica vocal/choral, choro zangnimf ZN :1 musa zangnoot ZN :1 nota de canto/de musica zangnummer ZN :1 pecia vocal, numero de canto zangoefening ZN :1 exercitio vocal/de canto zangonderricht ZN :1 Zie: zangonderwijs zangonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento del canto, lectiones/curso de canto zangpartij ZN :1 parte vocal, (mbt een koor) parte choral zangpedagoog ZN :1 professor de canto zangschool ZN :1 schola de canto zangsleutel ZN :1 clave de canto zangspel ZN :1 drama lyric zangstem ZN :1 (stem geschikt tot zingen) voce musical :een goede -- hebben = haber un belle voce musical :2 (zangpartij) parte de canto zangstijl ZN :1 stilo vocal/del canto zangstuk ZN :1 pecia (de musica) vocal, cantata zangtechniek ZN :1 technica vocal/del canto zangthema ZN :1 secunde thema (in le forma de sonata) zanguitvoering ZN :1 concerto vocal zangvereniging ZN :1 societate choral, choral, societate musical de choristas zangvogel ZN :1 ave cantator/canor, ave de canto zangwedstrijd ZN :1 concurso canor/de canto zangwijs, zangwijze ZN :1 maniera/modo de cantar :2 melodia zangzaad ZN :1 granas miscite pro aves zanik ZN :1 persona enoiose zaniken WW :1 lamentar, gemer zaniker ZN :1 lamentator (eterne) zanikpot ZN :1 Zie: zaniker zannichellia ZN :1 zannichellia zapateado ZN :1 zapateado (S) zappen ZN :1 (TV) zappar zapper ZN :1 (TV) zappator Zarathustra ZN EIGN :1 Zarathustra zarzuela ZN :1 zarzuela (S) z-as ZN :1 (WISK) axe del z zat BN :1 (dronken) ebrie, inebriate :2 (verzadigd) satiate, saturate :3 (moe, beu) fatigate, lasse :iets -- zijn = esser fatigate/disgustate de un cosa :oud en der dagen -- = vetule e fatigate/lasse del vita zaterdag ZN :1 sabbato zaterdagavond ZN :1 vespere/vespera del sabbato zaterdageditie ZN :1 edition del sabbato zaterdagmiddag ZN :1 postmeridie del sabbato zaterdags BW :1 le sabbato(s) :hij komt altijd -- = ille veni sempre/semper le sabbato(s), ille veni tote le sabbatos zaterdags BN :1 del sabbato :--e markt = mercato del sabbato zatheid ZN :1 (verzadiging) satietate :2 (dronkenschap) ebrietate zatladder ZN :1 Zie: zatlap zatlap ZN :1 bibulo, bibon zavel ZN :1 sablo argillose zavelgrond ZN :1 Zie: zavel ze PERS VNW :1 (ENK) illa :2 (MV) (ONDERW) (na VZ) illes, illas, illos :3 (MV) (LIJD VW) les, las, los zeboe ZN :1 zebu zebra ZN :1 zebra zebracode ZN :1 (streepjescode) codice a barras zebrapad ZN :1 passage zebrate, passage a/pro pedones zede ZN :1 more, costume, usage, uso :aartsvaderlijke --n = mores patriarchal :losse --n = mores laxe :strenge --n = mores auster :strengheid van de --n = austeritate del mores :verdorven --n = mores perverse/depravate/dissolute :verdorvenheid/verwording van de --n = perversitate del mores :de --n bederven = corrumper/depravar le mores :de --n raken in verval = le mores se deprava/se corrumpe :in strijd met de goede --n = contrari al bon mores/al decentia :aanslag op de goede --n = attentato al moral :--n en gewoonten = usos e costumes, costumes e traditiones :vrouw van lichte --n = femina de mores legier/de mal vita :rein van --n = haber un moralitate irreprochabile {sj} zedeles ZN :1 moral, moralitate :--sen geven = moralisar :het geven van --sen = moralisation zedelijk BN :1 (moreel) moral, ethic, (deugdzaam) moral, virtuose :-- oordeel = judicio ethic :-- bewustzijn = conscientia moral :-- verval = decadentia del mores :-- recht = derecto moral :--e beginselen = moral :--e beschouwingen houden = moralisar :het houden van -- beschouwingen = moralisation :-- verheffen/verbeteren = moralisar :het -- verheffen/verbeteren = moralisation :--e bespiegeling = moralisation :een -- leven leiden = menar un vita virtuose :zich -- tot iets verplicht voelen = sentir se moralmente obligate de facer un cosa zedelijkheid ZN :1 moralitate :de -- van iets beoordelen = examinar le moralitate de un cosa :in strijd met de -- = contrari al mores zedelijkheidsbewustzijn ZN :1 conscientia moral zedelijkheidsgevoel ZN :1 sentimento moral zedelijkheidskwestie ZN :1 question de moralitate zedelijksapostel ZN :1 apostolo del moralitate zedelijksopvatting ZN :1 conception del moralitate zedeloos BN :1 immoral, impudic, libertin, licentiose, dissolute, obscen, depravate :--e plaatjes = imagines immoral :--e boeken = libros immoral/obscen :-- gedrag = conducta/comportamento licentiose :-- leven = vita dissolute zedeloosheid ZN :1 immoralitate, licentia, licentiositate, libertinage zedenbederf ZN :1 perversion/decadentia/corruption moral/del mores/del costumes, dissolution/depravation/gangrena del mores zedenbedervend BN :1 que perverte/corrumpe le mores, immoral :-- geschrijf = scripto que corrumpe le mores zedenbederver ZN :1 pervertitor/corruptor del mores zedendelict ZN :1 attentato al mores/al pudor, crimine/offensa contra le mores, acto immoral zedenkunde ZN :1 moral, ethica zedenkundig BN :1 moral, ethic zedenkwetsend BN :1 contrari al bon mores, que offende/ultragia le bon mores, contra le moral, immoral, obscen zedenleer ZN :1 Zie: zedenkunde zedenleraar ZN :1 Zie: zedenmeester zedenles ZN :1 lection de moral zedenmeester ZN :1 moralista, ethico zedenmisdrijf ZN :1 Zie: zedendelict zedenpolitie ZN :1 policia de mores zedenprediker ZN :1 moralisator, moralista zedenpreek ZN :1 sermon moralisator, homilia :een -- houden = facer un sermon zedenroman ZN :1 roman(ce) de mores zedenschandaal ZN :1 scandalo de mores zedenschildering ZN :1 description de mores zedenspel ZN :1 comedia de mores zedenspreuk ZN :1 motto, maxima, gnome, apophthegma zedenverwildering ZN :1 Zie: zedenbederf zedenwet ZN :1 lege moral/ethic zedig BN :1 decente, pudic, caste :overdreven -- = pudibunde, prude (F) :-- de ogen neerslaan = bassar le oculos pudicamente :zich -- kleden = vestir se con decentia zedigheid ZN :1 decentia, castitate, pudor zediglijk BW :1 pudicamente zee ZN :1 (ook FIG) mar :van de -- = marin :open/volle -- = alte mar, largo :kalme -- = mar calme/tranquille :onstuimige -- = mar agitate :ruwe/hoge -- = mar grosse :oplichtende -- = mar phosphorescente :te land en ter -- = per mar e per terra :vrije -- = mar libere :vrijheid van de -- = libertate del mares :herstellingskuur aan -- = cura marin :Adriatische Zee = Mar Adriatic, Adriatico :Caribische Zee = Mar Caribe :Kaspische Zee = Caspio, Mar Caspie :Ierse Zee = Mar de Irlanda :Chinese Zee = Mar de China {sj} :Egeïsche Zee = Mar Egee, Egeo :Gele Zee = Mar Jalne :Witte Zee = Mar Blanc :Zwarte Zee = Mar Nigre :Rode Zee = Mar Rubie :Dode Zee = Mar Morte :de heerschappij ter -- hebben = haber le dominio del mares :water naar de -- dragen = portar aqua al mar :(OUDH) macht op -- = thalassocratia :(OUDH) heerser van de -- = thalassocrate :2 (FIG) mar :een -- van licht = un mar de luce/lumine :een -- van tijd = un mar de tempore :een -- van mensen = un mar de gente zeeaal ZN :1 Zie: zeepaling zeeaap ZN :1 chimera monstrose zeeadelaar ZN :1 Zie: zeearend zeeagaat ZN :1 berylo zeeajuin ZN :1 urginea maritime Zeealpen (de --) ZN EIGN MV :1 le Alpes Maritime zeealsem ZN :1 artemisia maritime zeeamandel ZN :1 (zeeslak) philina zeeananas ZN :1 ananas de mar zeeanemoon ZN :1 anemone marin/del mar, actinia zeeappel ZN :1 echino zeearend ZN :1 aquila marin zeearm ZN :1 bracio de mar, estuario zeeartimisia ZN :1 Zie: zeealsem zeeassuradeur ZN :1 assecurator maritime zeeassurantie ZN :1 Zie: zeeverzekering zeeatlas ZN :1 atlas nautic/maritime zeebaak ZN :1 boia zeebaars ZN :1 lupo de mar zeebad ZN :1 banio de mar zeebadplaats ZN :1 station balneari zeebank ZN :1 banco de sablo/de arena zeebanket ZN :1 fructos del mar zeebarbeel ZN :1 barbo de mar zeebedding ZN :1 fundo del mar zeebeer ZN :1 urso marin/maritime zeebekken ZN :1 bassino del mar zeebenen ZN MV :1 pedes marin zeeberil ZN :1 berylo zeebestendig BN :1 resistente al aqua de mar zeebeving ZN :1 seismo submarin, tremor de mar zeebewoner ZN :1 habitante del mar zeebies ZN :1 scirpo maritime zeebiet ZN :1 beta maritime zeebink ZN :1 lupo marin/de mar zeeblauw ZN :1 blau marin zeeblei ZN :1 Zie: zeebrasem zeebloem ZN :1 flor del mar zeebodem ZN :1 fundo del mar zeeboezem ZN :1 golfo zeebonk ZN :1 Zie: zeebink zeeboot ZN :1 nave zeeboring ZN :1 forage offshore (E)/in mar zeeboulevard ZN :1 esplanada de mar zeebrak ZN :1 aqua salmastre zeebrasem ZN :1 brema de mar, pagello :2 pagro zeebreker ZN :1 jectata, mole zeebrief ZN :1 littera/passaporto de mar, certificato de registration zeebries ZN :1 brisa (que veni) del mar zeebuidel ZN :1 (PLANTK) cucumaria frondose zeebuit ZN :1 captura zeecadet ZN :1 cadetto naval/del marina zeecadetkorps ZN :1 corpore del cadettos naval/del marina, cadettos del marina zeecipres ZN :1 cypresso de mar zeedadel ZN :1 dactylo/dattilo marin/de mar zeedamp ZN :1 bruma/nebula/vapor de mar zeedelta ZN :1 delta de mar zeeden ZN :1 pino maritime, pinastro zeedienst ZN :1 servicio maritime/de mar zeediepte ZN :1 profunditate del mar zeedier ZN :1 animal marin :--en = (OOK) fauna maritime zeedijk ZN :1 dica de mar zeedistel ZN :1 eryngio maritime zeedoorn ZN :1 Zie: duindoorn zeedorp ZN :1 village costari/maritime zeedraak ZN :1 dragon marin, chimera :2 (MYTH) Pegaso zeeduin ZN :1 duna maritime zeeduivel ZN :1 diabolo marin/de mar zeeduizendpoot ZN :1 scolopendra de mar zeeëend ZN :1 melanitta :zwarte -- = melanitta nigre zeeëenhoorn ZN :1 narval zeeëgel ZN :1 ericio marin/de mar, echino :(echinoidea) --s = echinoides zeeëngel ZN :1 angelo de mar zeeëngte ZN :1 stricto de mar, passo, manica, canal zeeëver ZN :1 porco marin zeef ZN :1 cribro, colo, colatorio, tamis, tamisio, setasso :door een -- halen = passar per un cribro/un tamis, cerner :geheugen als een -- = memoria como un tamis :handel in --en = tamiseria :handelaar in --en = tamisero zeefachtig BN :1 cribrose zeefauna ZN :1 fauna marin/maritime zeefbeen ZN :1 osso ethmoide/spongiose, ethmoidal zeefbeencel ZN :1 cellula ethmoidal zeefbeenholte ZN :1 cavitate ethmoidal zeefbodem ZN :1 fundo de cribro/tamis zeefdoek ZN :1 tela de tamis zeefdruk ZN :1 serigraphia zeefdrukpasta ZN :1 pasta pro serigraphia zeeflora ZN :1 flora marin/maritime zeefmachine ZN :1 cribro mechanic zeefmaker ZN :1 Zie: zevenmaker zeefmand ZN :1 paniero a tamisar zeeforel ZN :1 tructa salmonate/de mar zeefossiel ZN :1 fossile marin zeefvorm ZN :1 forma de cribro zeefvormig ZN :1 in forma de cribro, cribriforme, cribrose zeefwesp ZN :1 crabro striate zeegaand BN :1 adaptate al navigation de mar, marin zeegang ZN :1 undas del mar zeegans ZN :1 barnacle, bernacle zeegat ZN :1 entrata al mar, canal :het -- uitgaan = entrar in le mar zeegebied ZN :1 parages zeegedrocht ZN :1 Zie: zeemonster zeegerst ZN :1 hordeo maritime zeegeschiedenis ZN :1 historia maritime zeegevaar ZN :1 risco(s) marin/maritime/de mar zeegevecht ZN :1 combatto/battalia naval/de mar zeegewas ZN :1 planta marin/maritime zeegewest ZN :1 provincia maritime zeegezicht ZN :1 (uitzicht op zee) scena maritime, vista super le mar :2 (schilderij) marina zeegier ZN :1 fregata zeegod ZN :1 deo marin/del mar zeegodin ZN :1 dea marin/del mar zeegolf ZN :1 (golf op zee) unda (de mar) :2 (inham) golfo zeegras ZN :1 zostera zeegraskarpet ZN :1 carpetta de zostera zeegrasmatras ZN :1 matras de zostera zeegrastegel ZN :1 quadrello de zostera zeegrens ZN :1 frontiera maritime zeegroen BN :1 verde de mar, verdemar, glauc zeegrondel ZN :1 gobio zeegrondeling ZN :1 Zie: zeegrondel zeehandel ZN :1 commercio maritime zeehandelsvloot ZN :1 Zie: handelsvloot zeehaven ZN :1 porto maritime/de mar zeehavengebied ZN :1 area del porto maritime zeehaventerrein ZN :1 terreno del porto maritime zeehaver ZN :1 Zie: zandhaver zeeheerschappij ZN :1 (OUDH) thalassocratia :Carthaagse -- = thalassocratia carthaginese :2 suprematia maritime/naval zeeheld ZN :1 heroe del mar(es) zeehond ZN :1 phoca zeehondenbaby ZN :1 multo juvene phoca, phoca neonate zeehondenbont ZN :1 (pelle de) phoca zeehondenjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj} de phocas zeehondenjager ZN :1 chassator {sj} de phocas zeehoofd ZN :1 jectata, mole zeehoorn ZN :1 concha marin zeehoos ZN :1 tromba (I) de mar zeehoren ZN :1 Zie: zeehoorn zeehospitaal ZN :1 nave hospital/hospitalari zeeijs ZN :1 glacie de mar zeekaart ZN :1 mappa/carta nautic/marin/maritime zeekaartenboek ZN :1 Zie: zeeatlas zeekamille ZN :1 matricaria maritime zeekanaal ZN :1 canal maritime zeekant ZN :1 latere del mar zeekantoor ZN :1 doana maritime zeekantsmaartel ZN :1 Zie: zeekamille zeekapitein ZN :1 capitano de nave zeekasteel ZN :1 castello de mar, palatio flottante zeekat ZN :1 catto de mar zeekijker ZN :1 binoculo marin zeeklaar BN :1 preste pro le mar, disposite de quitar le porto zeeklei ZN :1 argilla marin zeekleur ZN :1 color de mar zeekleurig BN :1 de color de mar, glauc zeeklimaat ZN :1 climate marin/maritime/oceanic zeeklip ZN :1 Zie: klip zeekoe ZN :1 sirenia, vacca marin zeekoeachtigen ZN MV :1 sirenios zeekoelte ZN :1 fresco de mar zeekomkommer ZN :1 holothuria zeekompas ZN :1 compasso/bussola nautic/de mar zeekoning ZN :1 rege del mar zeekool ZN :1 crambe maritime zeekraal ZN :1 salicornia zeekrab ZN :1 crabba marin/de mar zeekreeft ZN :1 homaro vulgar zeekrijg ZN :1 Zie: zeeoorlog zeekruisdistel ZN :1 eryngio maritime zeekust ZN :1 costa marin/de mar, (kuststreek) litoral zeekwal ZN :1 medusa zeel ZN :1 (draagriem) cingula zeelaars ZN :1 botta de marinero zeelamprei ZN :1 lampreda marin/de mar Zeeland ZN EIGN :1 Zelanda zeeland ZN :1 zona litoral zeelavendel ZN :1 limonio vulgar zeeleeuw ZN :1 leon marin/de mar, otaria zeeleliën ZN MV :1 crinoides zeeleven ZN :1 (het leven op zee/van de zeeman) vita de marinero :2 (wat leeft in zee) fauna maritime zeelieden ZN MV :1 gente de mar, marineros zeelis ZN :1 scirpo maritime zeeloods ZN :1 pilota zeelook ZN :1 Zie: zeeajuin zeelt ZN :1 tinca zeelthaak ZN :1 hamo pro tincas zeelucht ZN :1 aere marin/del mar :de zilte -- = le aere salin del mar zeelui ZN :1 Zie: zeelieden zeeluipaard ZN :1 leopardo marin/de mar zeem ZN :1 Zie: zeemleer zeemaat ZN :1 marinero :2 mesura nautic zeemacht ZN :1 (krijgsmacht ter zee) marina, flotta, fortia(s) maritime/naval :2 (zeemogendheid) potentia maritime/naval zeemakelaar ZN :1 agente maritime/de naves zeeman ZN :1 homine de mar, navigator, marinero, nauta zeemanschap ZN :1 arte nautic/del navigation zeemansgraf ZN :1 ultime demora del marinero zeemanshuis ZN :1 casa/home (E)/focar pro marineros zeemansknoop ZN :1 nodo marin/de marinero zeemanskroeg ZN :1 taverna de marineros zeemanskunst ZN :1 Zie: zeemanschap zeemansleven ZN :1 vita de marinero zeemansliedje ZN :1 canto/aere de marinero zeemanstaal ZN :1 linguage nautic/de marinero zeemansterm ZN :1 termino de marinero, parola nautic/maritime zeemanswoord ZN :1 Zie: zeemansterm zeemanswoordenboek ZN :1 dictionario maritime zeemeermin ZN :1 sirena zeemeeuw ZN :1 laro marin zeemijl ZN :1 millia marin/nautic zeemijn ZN :1 mina marin/submarin zeemist ZN :1 nebula marin, bruma zeemlap ZN :1 panno de camoce zeemleer ZN :1 (pelle de) camoce zeemleren BN :1 de (pelle de) camoce zeemogendheid ZN :1 potentia maritime/naval zeemonster ZN :1 monstro marin/de mar zeemossel ZN :1 concha zeemtouwen WW :1 camociar zeen ZN :1 (harde pees) nervo, tendon, tendine zeenaald ZN :1 agulia de mar zeenat ZN :1 aqua de mar zeenatie ZN :1 nation marin/maritime zeenetel ZN :1 Zie: zeeanemoon zeenevel ZN :1 Zie: zeemist zeenimf ZN :1 nereide zeeniveau ZN :1 nivello maritime/del mar zeeoester ZN :1 ostrea de mar zeeoever ZN :1 ripa del mar, costa zeeofficier ZN :1 officiero naval/de marina zeeolifant ZN :1 elephante marin/del mar zeeoor ZN :1 aure marin/de mar zeeoorlog ZN :1 guerra naval/maritime zeeoppervlak ZN :1 superficie del mar zeeotter ZN :1 lutra marin/de mar zeeoverste ZN :1 commandante (naval) zeep ZN :1 sapon :water en -- = aqua e sapon :harde -- = sapon dur :zachte/groene -- = sapon molle/verde :vloeibare -- = sapon liquide :stuk -- = pecia/tabletta/pan/barra de sapon :om -- gaan = ir/passar al altere mundo :om -- helpen = liquidar :het om -- helpen = liquidation zeepaard ZN :1 (MYTH) cavallo de Neptuno :2 (walrus) morsa zeepaarde ZN :1 terra saponose zeepaardje ZN :1 cavallo marin, hippocampo zeepachtig BN :1 saponacee, saponose :--e smaak = gusto saponose/de sapon zeepaling ZN :1 anguilla de mar, congro zeepappel ZN :1 pomo de sapon zeepas ZN :1 Zie: zeebrief zeepbakje ZN :1 portasapon, saponiera zeepbel ZN :1 bulla de sapon :uiteenspatten als een -- = erumper/exploder como un bulla de sapon zeepbereiding ZN :1 saponification zeepblaadjes ZN MV :1 sapon in folios zeepdoos ZN :1 Zie: zeepbakje zeepeterselie ZN :1 Zie: zeevenkel zeepfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de sapon(es) zeepfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de sapon(es), saponeria zeepfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de sapon(es), saponero zeephouder ZN :1 Zie: zeepbakje :2 (reservoir) reservoir (F)/container (E) de sapon liquide zeepier ZN :1 arenicola marin zeepijnboom ZN :1 pino maritime zeepindustrie ZN :1 industria de sapon(es) zeepkist ZN :1 cassa de sapon :2 (wagentje) cassa de sapon :3 (spreekgestoelte) cassa de sapon zeepkruid ZN :1 saponaria zeepkwast ZN :1 Zie: scheerkwast zeeplaats ZN :1 (plaats aan zee) village/urbe maritime :2 (badplaats) station balneari zeeplant ZN :1 planta marin/maritime/de mar zeepmaker ZN :1 saponero zeepok ZN :1 balano zeepolder ZN :1 polder (N) de mar zeepolis ZN :1 polissa de assecurantia maritime zeepoplossing ZN :1 solution de sapon zeepost ZN :1 posta maritime zeepplant ZN :1 planta saponacee zeeppleister ZN :1 emplastro saponose zeeppoeder ZN :1 pulvere saponose, sapon/detersivo/detergente in pulvere zeeppot ZN :1 potto a/de sapon zeeprik ZN :1 Zie: zeelamprei zeeprovincie ZN :1 provincia maritime zeepschilfer ZN :1 lamella de sapon zeepschuim ZN :1 scuma/spuma saponose/saponacee/de sapon zeepsop ZN :1 aqua saponose/saponacee/de sapon zeepspuit ZN :1 distributor de sapon liquide zeepsteen ZN :1 petra ollar, saponite zeepton ZN :1 barril a sapon zeeputter ZN :1 (vogel) calcario nival zeepvat ZN :1 Zie: zeepton zeepvlok ZN :1 flocco/squama de sapon zeepvorming ZN :1 saponification zeepwater ZN :1 Zie: zeepsop zeepzieden WW :1 saponificar :het -- = saponification zeepzieder ZN :1 saponero zeepziederij ZN :1 saponeria zeepzwam ZN :1 tricholoma saponacee zeer ZN :1 (pijn) mal, dolor :-- doen = doler :2 (pijnlijke plaats) vulnere zeer BN :1 (pijnlijk) dolorose :een -- been = un gamba dolorose/que face mal :--e ogen = oculos irritate zeer BW :1 multo, ben, extrememente :al te -- = troppo :-- oud = multo vetule, vetulissime :dank u -- = multe gratias :het is -- te betreuren = isto es multo regrettabile zeeraad ZN :1 consilio de marina zeeraaf ZN :1 (aalscholver) corvo marin, cormoran zeeraket ZN :1 (PLANTK) cakile maritime zeeramp ZN :1 disastro/catastrophe/sinistro maritime/marin/de mar zeerasp ZN :1 (kwal) hydractinia echinate zeerat ZN :1 chimera zeerecht ZN :1 legislation/derecto maritime zeereerwaard BN :1 reverende, reverendissime zeereis ZN :1 viage maritime/de mar/per mar, (overtocht) transversata zeergeleerd BN :1 multo erudite zeerisico ZN :1 risco(s) maritime/de mar zeerob ZN :1 phoca :2 (FIG) lupo de mar zeerobbont ZN :1 (pelle de) phoca zeeroof ZN :1 pirateria, filibusteria zeeroofdier ZN :1 pinnipede zeeroos ZN :1 Zie: zeeanemoon zeerot ZN :1 ratto de mar :2 (FIG) lupo de mar zeerots ZN :1 Zie: klip zeeroute ZN :1 route (F) maritime/de mar zeerover ZN :1 (piraat) pirata, corsario, bucanero, filibustero :Barbarijse --s = piratas/corsarios barbaresc :2 (schip) nave pirata, pirata zeeroverij ZN :1 pirateria, filibusteria :-- plegen = piratar zeeroversboek ZN :1 libro de piratas zeeroverschip ZN :1 nave pirata, pirata zeeroversfilm ZN :1 film (E) de piratas zeeroversnest ZN :1 nido de piratas zeeroversverhaal ZN :1 historia de piratas zeeroversvlag ZN :1 bandiera de pirata zeerst BW :1 :ten --e = multo, considerabilemente, extrememente, summemente zeerui ZN :1 Zie: zeewier zeerund ZN :1 lamantino zeerus ZN :1 junco maritime zeeschade ZN :1 avaria :verzekering tegen -- = assecurantia maritime zeeschede ZN :1 ascidia zeescheepvaart ZN :1 navigation maritime zeeschelp ZN :1 concha marin, conchyle zeeschilder ZN :1 pictor de marinas zeeschildpad ZN :1 tortuca marin/de mar zeeschildzaad ZN :1 alysso maritime zeeschip ZN :1 nave :groot -- = bastimento zeeschorpioen ZN :1 scorpion de mar zeeschuim ZN :1 (wit schuim) spuma/scuma de mar :2 (sepiabeen) osso de sepia zeeschuimen WW :1 piratar zeeschuimer ZN :1 Zie: zeerover zeeschuimerij ZN :1 Zie: zeeroverij zeesla ZN :1 lactuca de mar, ulva zeeslag ZN :1 (gevecht op zee) battalia/combatto naval/de mar :driedaagse -- = battalia naval de tres dies/jornos zeeslak ZN :1 lima/limace marin/de mar zeeslang ZN :1 serpente marin/de mar zeesleepboot ZN :1 remolcator de mar zeesleper ZN :1 Zie: zeesleepboot zeesluis ZN :1 esclusa de mar zeesmaak ZN :1 gusto salmastre zeesnip ZN :1 centrisco zeesoldaat ZN :1 soldato del marina zeespiegel ZN :1 nivello del mar :beneden de -- = sub le nivello del mar :twee meter boven de -- = duo metros super le nivello del mar zeespiegeldaling ZN :1 bassa de nivello del mar zeespin ZN :1 aranea de mar zeespook ZN :1 monstro de mar zeesprinkhaan ZN :1 saltator de mar, squilla zeespurrie ZN :1 spergula de mar zeestad ZN :1 urbe maritime zeestekelbaars ZN :1 gasterosteo de mar, spinachia zeester ZN :1 stella de mar, asteria zeestern ZN :1 sterna de mar zeestilte ZN :1 calma de mar zeestoomboot ZN :1 vapor maritime zeestorm ZN :1 tempesta marin/in mar zeestraat ZN :1 stricto de mar, passo zeestrand ZN :1 plagia litoral/de mar zeestreek ZN :1 Zie: kustgebied :2 (streek op zee) parages zeestrijd ZN :1 Zie: zeeslag-1 zeestrijdkrachten ZN MV :1 fortia(s) maritime/naval, marina de guerra zeestroming ZN :1 currente maritime/marin/del mar zeestroom ZN :1 Zie: zeestroming zeestuk ZN :1 marina zeetactiek ZN :1 tactica marin/naval zeeteelt ZN :1 maricultura zeeterm ZN :1 termino nautic/maritime/de marina zeetijdingen ZN MV :1 novas/notitias maritime zeetje ZN :1 (kleine zee) parve mar :2 (golf) grande unda :3 (zeegezicht) marina zeetocht ZN :1 viage maritime/de mar/per mar, expedition maritime zeeton ZN :1 boia zeetong ZN :1 solea zeetransport ZN :1 transporto/transportation maritime/per mar Zeeuw ZN :1 zelandese Zeeuws BN :1 zelandese Zeeuws-Vlaanderen ZN :1 Flandra zelandese zeevaarder ZN :1 navigator zeevaardig BN :1 Zie: zeeklaar zeevaardij ZN :1 navigation maritime zeevaart ZN :1 (vaart op/over zee) navigation maritime :de -- betreffend = navigational :2 (kunst, uitoefening) arte del navigation zeevaartkunde ZN :1 scientia/arte nautic, nautica, arte de navigar/de navigation zeevaartkundig BN :1 nautic, navigational zeevaartschool ZN :1 schola de navigation, instituto nautic zeevarend BN :1 navigante, navigator, maritime :-- volk = populo navigante/navigator/de navigatores zeevarende ZN :1 navigator, nauta, marinero zeevenkel ZN :1 crithmo zeeverbinding ZN :1 communication per mar zeeverkenner ZN :1 scout (E) marin zeeverlader ZN :1 fretator (maritime) zeevers BN :1 frescamente piscate :--e paling = anguilla fresc zeevervoer ZN :1 Zie: zeetransport zeevervuiling ZN :1 pollution del mares zeeverzekeraar ZN :1 assecurator maritime zeeverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia maritime zeeverzekeringsmaatschappij ZN :1 compania de assecurantias maritime zeeverzekeringspolis ZN :1 polissa del assecurantia maritime zeevesting ZN :1 fortalessa/placia (forte) maritime zeevis ZN :1 pisce marin/de mar zeevisserij ZN :1 pisca maritime/marin/de mar zeevlak ZN :1 superficie/superfacie del mar zeevlo ZN :1 pulice de mar zeevloot ZN :1 flotta maritime zeevlotgras ZN :1 puccinellia maritime zeevogel ZN :1 ave marin/de mar zeevolk ZN :1 gente de mar, marineros zeevonk ZN :1 noctiluca miliar zeevoogd ZN :1 admiral zeevos ZN :1 vulpe de mar zeevracht ZN :1 frete (maritime) zeevrijbuiter ZN :1 Zie: zeerover zeevruchten ZN MV :1 fructos del mar zeewaaier ZN :1 flabello de mar zeewaardig BN :1 navigabile :niet -- = innavigabile :-- zijn = esser in stato de navigabilitate zeewaardigheid ZN :1 (stato de) navigabilitate :bewijs van -- = certificato de navigabilitate zeewaarts BW :1 (de zee in) verso le mar/le largo :2 (aan de kant/in de richting van de zee) del latere del mar zeewagen ZN :1 carro de Neptuno zeewater ZN :1 aqua de mar zeewateraquarium ZN :1 aquario maritime zeewaterpeil ZN :1 nivello del aqua del mar zeewaterschade ZN :1 damno(s) de aqua de mar, damno(s) causate per le aqua del mar zeeweegbree ZN :1 plantagine maritime zeeweg ZN :1 cammino/via/route (F) maritime/del mar :-- naar Azië = route maritime a Asia zeewering ZN :1 systema de dicas de mar, dica de mar zeewet ZN :1 lege maritime zeewezen ZN :1 marina zeewier ZN :1 alga marin/de mar, fuco zeewijf ZN :1 sirena zeewind ZN :1 vento marin/del mar/del largo zeewolf ZN :1 lupo marin/de mar zeewoord ZN :1 Zie: zeeterm zeeworm ZN :1 teredo (naval) zeezaken ZN MV :1 cosas de mar zeezand ZN :1 arena/sablo del mar zeezeilen WW :1 navigar a vela in mar, facer vela in mar zeezender ZN :1 station emissori/transmissor offshore (E) zeeziek BN :1 qui ha le mal de mar, naupathic :-- zijn = haber le mal de mar zeezieke ZN :1 naupathe, naupathico zeeziekte ZN :1 mal de mar, nausea marin, naupathia zeezijde ZN :1 Zie: zeekant zeezout ZN :1 sal marin zeezuring ZN :1 rumex maritime zeezwaluw ZN :1 hirundine de mar, sterna zeezwijn ZN :1 porco marin zefier ZN :1 zephyro zeg! TW :1 dice! :--, zag je hem? = dice, tu le ha vidite? zege ZN :1 victoria, triumpho :beslissende -- = victoria decisive :de -- behalen = ganiar/obtener le victoria, triumphar zegeboog ZN :1 arco triumphal/de triumpho/de victoria zegedag ZN :1 die triumphal/de triumpho/de victoria zegedicht ZN :1 poema de triumpho/de victoria zegefeest ZN :1 festa triumphal/de triumpho/de victoria zegekar ZN :1 carro triumphal/de triumpho/de victoria zegekrans ZN :1 corona triumphal/de triumpho/de victoria zegekreet ZN :1 crito triumphal/de triumpho/de victoria zegekroon ZN :1 Zie: zegekrans zegel ZN :1 (zegelafdruk, stempel) sigillo :pauselijke -- = sigillo papal :onder het -- der geheimhouding = sub le sigillo del secreto, in grande secreto :(loodje) loden -- = plumbo :het -- van een brief verbreken = dissigillar un littera :zijn -- hechten aan iets = dar le approbation a un cosa :2 (gegomd stukje papier) timbro, (merkje, sticker) vignette (F) :spaart u --s? = collectiona vos timbros? zegelaar ZN :1 sigillator zegelaarde ZN :1 terra sigillate zegelafdruk ZN :1 sigillo zegelbelasting ZN :1 imposto/derecto de timbro/de sigillo zegelbeschrijving ZN :1 sigillographia zegelbewaarder ZN :1 guarda del sigillos, guardasigillos zegelboom ZN :1 sigillaria zegelen WW :1 (een zegel aanbrengen) (mbt gegomde zegel) timbrar, (mbt lakzegel) sigillar :2 (verzegelen) sigillar zegelied ZN :1 canto/hymno triumphal/de triumpho/de victoria zegeling ZN :1 sigillation, sigillamento, sigillatura :2 apposition de un timbro zegelkantoor ZN :1 officio/bureau (F) del timbro zegelkosten ZN MV :1 costos de timbro zegelkunde ZN :1 sigillographia, sphragistica zegelkundige ZN :1 sigillographo zegellak ZN :1 cera a/de sigillar zegellood ZN :1 plumbo zegelmerk ZN :1 sigillo zegelrecht ZN :1 Zie: zegelbelasting zegelring ZN :1 anello sigillari/de sigillo/con sigillo/pro sigillar/a sigillar zegelsnijder ZN :1 gravator de sigillos zegelverkoop ZN :1 vendita de sigillos zegelwas ZN :1 cera a/de/pro sigillos zegelwet ZN :1 lege de sigillos zegen ZN :1 benediction :apostolische -- = benediction apostolic :de pauselijke -- geven = dar/impartir le benediction papal :kinderen zijn een -- van God = le infantes es un benediction del celo :een -- uitspreken = pronunciar parolas de benediction :de -- vragen = demandar le benediction :de -- krijgen = reciper le benediction :veel heil en -- in het nieuwe jaar = multe felicitate e prosperitate in le nove anno :2 (groot visnet) rete multo grande zegenbede ZN :1 benediction, precaria zegenen WW :1 benedicer :het -- = benediction :het brood -- = benedicer le pan :een kerk -- = consecrar un ecclesia :God zegene je! = que Deo te benedice! :2 :met aardse goederen gezegend zijn = esser providite de benes material zegening ZN :1 benediction :-- van de wapens = benediction del armas :de --en dalen op de gelovigen neer = le benedictiones descende super le credentes :de --en van de moderne techniek = le benedictiones del technica moderne zegenrijk BN :1 benefic, salutar, (voorspoedig) prospere :de --e gevolgen = le consequentias benefic zegenwens ZN :1 voto, benediction zegepalm ZN :1 palma del victoria zegepoort ZN :1 Zie: zegeboog zegepraal ZN :1 (overwinning) victoria, triumpho :2 (intocht) entrata triumphal zegepralen WW :1 triumphar, obtener le triumpho zegepralend BN :1 triumphal, triumphante, victoriose :--e kerk = ecclesia triumphante :met een --e blik = con un reguardo triumphal :--e intocht = entrata triumphante zegepraler ZN :1 triumphator, vincitor zegerijk BN :1 triumphante, victoriose zegeteken ZN :1 tropheo (de victoria) zegetocht ZN :1 triumpho, marcha {sj} triumphal/victoriose :de -- van de computer = le progression fulgurante del computator/computer (E) zegevaan ZN :1 Zie: zegevlag zegevieren WW :1 vincer, triumphar, (de overhand hebben) prevaler :de gerechtigheid zal -- = le justitia triumphara zegevierend BN :1 victoriose, triumphante, triumphal, ovante :--e intocht = entrata triumphal :--e kerk = ecclesia triumphante :(OUDH) -- veldheer = triumphator zegevlag ZN :1 bandiera del victoria zegevuur ZN :1 foco de joia/gaudio zegewagen ZN :1 carro triumphal zegezang ZN :1 canto/hymno triumphal/de triumpho/de victoria zegezuil ZN :1 columna/colonna triumphal/de triumpho zegge ZN :1 carex, carice :behaarde -- = carex/carice tomentose :uitgerekte -- = carex/carice elongate zegge TW :1 in litteras :F. 100,-, -- honderd gulden = 100 florinos, in litteras cento florinos zeggen WW :1 dicer :dank -- = dicer gratias :goededag -- = dicer bon die/jorno :de waarheid -- = dicer le veritate :om de waarheid te -- = a dicer ver :de mis -- = dicer le missa :manier van -- = modo de dicer :om zo te -- = pro si dicer :van horen -- = de/per audir dicer :onder vier ogen -- = dicer inter quatro oculos :dat spreekt vanzelf = isto va sin dicer :onder ons gezegd = dicite inter nos :als ik het zo mag -- = si io pote exprimer me assi :je mag/kunt -- wat je wil = tu pote dicer lo que tu vole :dat wil -- = isto vole dicer, isto significa :dat wil niet -- dat = isto non vole dicer que :veel spreken, maar weinig -- = parlar multo, ma dicer pauco/poco :veel te -- hebben = haber un grande influentia :daar kun je donder op -- = isto es secur e certe :zeg het met bloemen = dice lo con flores :het zijne ervan -- = exprimer su aviso :de wet zegt = le lege dice/stipule :het voor het -- hebben = commandar :dat zegt niets = isto non proba/prova nihil :Macovei zegt in zijn nieuwste boek ... = Macovei dice in su ultime libro ... :weer -- = repeter :ronduit gezegd = francamente :wat ik -- wilde = a proposito zeggen ZN :1 parolas, declarationes :volgens zijn -- = secundo lo que ille dice, secundo ille :als ik het voor het -- had = si le cosas dependerea de me :de meerderheid heeft het voor het -- = le majoritate decide zeggenschap ZN :1 poter de decision, autoritate, controlo, commandamento :-- over iets hebben = haber le derecto de disponer (liberemente) de un cosa zegging ZN :1 modo/maniera de exprimer se, diction, elocution zeggingskracht ZN :1 eloquentia, poter/fortia de expression :over een grote -- beschikken = posseder un grande eloquentia, esser multo eloquente zegje ZN :1 :ieder wil zijn -- zeggen = cata uno vole exprimer su opinion/dar su commentario zegsman ZN :1 communicator, informante, informator, (woordvoerder) portavoce :volgens onze -- = secundo nostre informante zegswijze ZN :1 locution, expression, modo/maniera de dicer, diction zeik ZN :1 pissa zeiken WW :1 (pissen) pissar :2 (zeuren) parlar constantemente :3 (klagen) lamentar zeiker ZN :1 pissator :2 homine enoiose zeikerd ZN :1 homine enoiose zeiknat BN :1 molliate usque al ossos zeiksnor ZN :1 Zie: zeikerd zeil ZN :1 (van schip) vela :aangeslagen -- = invirgatura :de --en hijsen = hissar/altiar le velas :de --en losgooien = displicar le velas :de --en strijken = abassar le velas :het strijken van de --en = abassamento del velas :de wind in de --en hebben = haber le vento in poppa :de wind vult de --en = le vento infla le velas :onder -- gaan = prender le/poner al vela :met volle --en = a plen velas :(FIG) alle --en bijzetten = facer tote le effortios possibile, effortiar se al maximo :een oogje in het -- houden = esser attente/attentive a, vigilar :2 (vloerbedekking) linoleum :3 (dekkleed) copertura, canevas zeilboot ZN :1 barca a/de vela(s), veliero zeilclub ZN :1 club nautic, yacht-club (E) zeildoek ZN :1 (weefsel voor zeilen) tela a/de vela :2 (voor andere doeleinden) canevas, (wasdoek) tela cerate, (tentdoek) tela a/de tenta :geteerd -- = tela catranate zeilen WW :1 facer vela, navigar a vela :tegen de wind in -- = lofar :voor de wind -- = haber le vento in poppa :een bepaalde koers -- = facer vela in un certe direction :2 :de dronkaard zeilde over straat = le bibon zigzagava in le strata zeiler ZN :1 (persoon) persona qui face vela :2 (schip) veliero zeilgaren ZN :1 filo de velas zeiljacht ZN :1 yacht (E) a/de velas zeilklaar BN :1 preste a facer vela zeilmaker ZN :1 velero zeilmakerij ZN :1 veleria zeilmakersgaren ZN :1 filo de velero zeilmakersgereedschap ZN :1 utensiles de velero zeilmakerslinnen ZN :1 tela a vela zeilmakersnaald ZN :1 agulia/aco de velero zeilmakerspriem ZN :1 alesna de velero zeilmakersvak ZN :1 veleria zeilmakerswerk ZN :1 veleria zeiloppervlak ZN :1 superficie/superfacie del velas zeiloren ZN MV :1 aures prominente zeilplank ZN :1 planca de vela/de surfing (E)/de surf (E)/de resacca zeilree BN :1 Zie: zeilklaar zeilschip ZN :1 nave/yacht (E) a/de vela(s), veliero zeilschool ZN :1 schola de vela zeilsport ZN :1 sport de barca a/de vela(s), yachting (E) zeiltochtje ZN :1 excursion in veliero/in un barca a/de vela(s) zeiltuig ZN :1 velas zeilvaardig BN :1 Zie: zeilklaar zeilvaart ZN :1 navigation a vela zeilvaartuig ZN :1 veliero zeilvereniging ZN :1 Zie: zeilclub zeilvermogen ZN :1 rendimento del velas zeilvliegen WW :1 practicar le sport (E) del deltaplano, volar con le deltaplano zeilvlieger ZN :1 (toestel) deltaplano :2 (persoon) deltaplanista zeilwagen ZN :1 carro a/de vela zeilwedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) de velieros, regata zeilweer ZN :1 bon tempore pro navigar al vela zeilwerk ZN :1 velas zeilwind ZN :1 bon vento zeis ZN :1 falce :met de -- afmaaien = secar con le falce :de man met de -- = le homine con le falce, le morte zeisdragend BN :1 falcifere zeisensmeder ZN :1 facitor de falces zeisensmid ZN :1 Zie: zeisensmeder zeisvormig BN :1 falciforme zeker BN :1 (buiten gevaar) secur :iets op een --e plaats opbergen = mitter/poner un cosa in un loco secur :-- stellen = assecurar :2 (betrouwbaar) secur, certe, incontestabile, indubitate, indubitabile, irrefutabile, positive :--e feiten = factos indubitate :--e bewijzen = provas/probas irrefutabile/positive :-- middel = remedio secur :--e zaak = cosa certe :dat is -- = isto es secur/certe :iets -- weten = esser certe de un cosa :het --e voor het onzekere nemen = prender le certe pro le incerte/le dubitose :3 (overtuigd) secur, convincite, confidente, positive :--e toon = tono convincite/confidente :vast en -- = absolutemente :ergens -- van zijn = esser secur/convincite/persuadite de un cosa :4 (waarschijnlijk) probabile :je wou haar -- verrassen = probabilemente tu voleva surprender la :5 (gerust) secur, tranquille :zijn leven niet -- zijn = non esser secur de su vita, currer un multo grande risco zeker BW :1 securmente, certemente, certo :langzaam maar -- = lentemente ma securmente zeker ONB VNW BIJV :1 certe :een --e vrees = un certe pavor :op --e dag = certe die :in een --e mate = in un certe mesura/grado :in -- opzicht/zin = in un certe senso :tot op --e hoogte = usque a un certe puncto :van een --e leeftijd = de un certe etate :een --e meneer X = un certe senior X zeker TW :1 certemente zekere ZN :1 certo zekerheid ZN :1 (veiligheid) securitate :iemand een gevoel van -- geven = dar a un persona un senso de securitate :iets in -- brengen = mitter/poner un cosa in securitate/in un loco secur :voor alle -- = pro esser absolutemente secur/certe :2 (stelligheid) certitude, conviction, assecurantia :absolute -- = certitude absolute :iets met -- zeggen = dicer un cosa con certitude :de twijfels in -- doen verkeren = cambiar le dubitas in certitude :zich -- verschaffen over = assecurar se de :3 (zaak die vaststaat) certitude, securitate :sociale -- = securitate social :4 (onderpand) securitate, caution, garantia :zakelijke -- = caution/garantia real zekerheidsfonds ZN :1 fundo de garantia zekerheidshalve BW :1 pro plus de/major securitate zekerheidsmaatregel ZN :1 mesura de securitate zekerheidsslot ZN :1 serratura de securitate zekerheidsstelling ZN :1 garantia zekering ZN :1 (curte circuito) fusibile :de -- is doorgeslagen = le fusibile ha saltate zekeringsinrichting ZN :1 dispositivo de securitate zekeringskast ZN :1 cassa del fusibiles zekeringsstop ZN :1 Zie: zekering zelateur ZN :1 zelator zelden BW :1 rarmente, infrequentemente, pauco, poco :-- of nooit, hoogst/uiterst/zeer -- = multo rarmente, exceptionalmente :niet -- = non infrequentemente :het gebeurt -- dat, het komt -- voor dat = il es rar que zeldzaam BN :1 (schaars) rar, infrequente :zeer -- = rarissime :uiterst -- = ultrararissime :--e bezoekers = visitatores rar :--e planten = plantas rar :-- geval = caso rar :-- voorwerp = objecto rar, raritate :-- verschijnsel = phenomeno infrequente :dat is hier niet -- = isto non es exceptional hic :2 (vreemd) curiose, estranie, inhabitual, insolite, singular, peculiar :-- verschijnsel = phenomeno curiose/inhabitual/peculiar :3 (buitengewoon goed) rar, extraordinari, exceptional, excellente :--e oogst = recolta extraordinari :-- mooi = bellissime zeldzaamheid ZN :1 (het zeldzaam zijn) raritate, infrequentia :2 (zeldzaam voorwerp) raritate, curiositate, objecto rar :3 (vreemdheid) curiositate, singularitate, estranietate, peculiaritate zeldzame-aardmetaal ZN :1 elemento de terra rar zelf AANW VNW :1 ipse, mesme :ikzelf = io mesme/ipse :het huis -- is onbeschadigd = le casa mesme es sin damnos :hij is de beleefdheid -- = ille es le cortesia/politessa mesme/personificate/in persona :op zich -- staand = independente, autonome zelf ZN :1 ego zelfaandrijving ZN :1 autopropulsion zelfaanvaarding ZN :1 acceptation de se mesme/ipse zelfachting ZN :1 respecto de se mesme/ipse zelfanalyse ZN :1 autoanalyse (-ysis), introspection zelfbediening ZN :1 servicio libere, autoservicio, self-service (E) zelfbediening(swinkel) ZN :1 magazin de libere servicio, self-service (E) zelfbedieningsrestaurant ZN :1 restaurante (de) libere servicio, self-service (E) zelfbedieningssysteem ZN :1 systema de autoservicio/de libere servicio/de self-service (E) zelfbedieningszaak ZN :1 Zie: zelfbedieningswinkel zelfbedrog ZN :1 (auto)illusion zelfbedwang ZN :1 Zie: zelfbeheersing zelfbeeld ZN :1 imagine de se mesme/ipse zelfbegoocheling ZN :1 Zie: zelfbedrog zelfbehagen ZN :1 complacentia de se mesme/ipse, autosatisfaction zelfbeheer ZN :1 autogestion zelfbeheersing ZN :1 controlo/dominio de se mesme/ipse, continentia, self-control (E) zelfbehoud ZN :1 (spirito de) conservation (de se mesme/ipse), autoconservation :drang/instinct tot -- = pulsion/instincto de conservation zelfbekentenis ZN :1 autoconfession zelfbeklag ZN :1 autocommiseration :zich aan -- overgeven = autocommiserar se zelfbekrachtiging ZN :1 autoexcitation :-- van een dynamo = autoexcitation de un dynamo zelfbeoordeling ZN :1 autocritica zelfbeperking ZN :1 limitation (que on se impone), restriction (que on se impone), moderation de su desiros/desiderios, autolimitation :in de -- blijkt pas het meesterschap = in le limitation reside le maestria zelfbeproeving ZN :1 examine de conscientia, autoinspection zelfbescherming ZN :1 autoprotection, autodefensa zelfbeschikking ZN :1 autodetermination zelfbeschikkingsrecht ZN :1 derecto de autodetermination zelfbeschouwend BN :1 introspective zelfbeschouwing ZN :1 Zie: zelfanalyse zelfbeschuldiging ZN :1 accusation de se mesme/ipse, autoaccusation zelfbesmetting ZN :1 autoinfection zelfbespiegeling ZN :1 Zie: zelfanalyse zelfbespotting ZN :1 derision de se ipse zelfbestaan ZN :1 autonomia, independentia zelfbestemming ZN :1 autodetermination zelfbestraffing ZN :1 autopunition zelfbestuivend BN :1 autogame zelfbestuiving ZN :1 autofecundation, autopollinisation, autogamia zelfbesturend BN :1 autonome zelfbestuur BN :1 autonomia, self-government (E) :vele koloniën eisten -- = un grande numero de colonias revindicava lor autonomia zelfbevestiging ZN :1 affirmation de se mesme/ipse zelfbevlekking ZN :1 Zie: zelfbevrediging-2 zelfbevrediging ZN :1 (het zichzelf tevreden stellen) autosatisfaction :2 (masturbatie) masturbation, (van mannen OOK) onanismo zelfbevruchtend ZN :1 autogame, autofertile, autofecundante zelfbevruchting ZN :1 autogamia, autofecundation :zich door -- voortplanten = reproducer se per autofecundation zelfbewondering ZN :1 culto de se mesme/ipse, egolatria, narcissismo zelfbewust BN :1 (hoge dunk van zichzelf hebbend) secur de se mesme/ipse, assecurate :zich -- gedragen = monstrar se secur de se :-- handelen = ager con assecurantia, esser secur de se mesme/ipse :2 (met innerlijk besef) consciente :de mens is een -- wezen = le homine es un esser consciente zelfbewustheid ZN :1 (gevoel van eigen kracht/waarde) conscientia de su/del proprie valor :2 (bewustheid van zichzelf) conscientia de se mesme/ipse, autoconscientia zelfbewustzijn ZN :1 Zie: zelfbewustheid-2 zelfbezinning ZN :1 maestria de se mesme/ipse zelfbinder ZN :1 (snelbinder) cablo pro le bagages :2 (das) cravata zelfbouwpakket ZN :1 kit (E) zelfcastratie ZN :1 autocastration zelfcensuur ZN :1 autocensura zelfcontrole ZN :1 controlo de se mesme/ipse, autocontrolo :zijn -- verliezen = perder le controlo de se mesme/ipse zelfcorrectie ZN :1 autocorrection, correction de se mesme/ipse zelfde BN :1 mesme :in de-- mate = in le mesme grado :van de-- leeftijd zijn = esser del mesme etate :altijd het-- zeggen = dicer sempre/semper le mesme cosa zelfdestructie ZN :1 autodestruction zelfdestructief BN :1 autodestructive, autodestructor zelfdiscipline ZN :1 autodisciplina zelfdoding ZN :1 morte voluntari(e), suicidio zelfdragend BN :1 (TECHN, BOUWK) autoportante zelfexpressie ZN :1 expression de se ipse/mesme zelffinancieren WW :1 autofinanciar zelffinanciering ZN :1 autofinanciamento zelfgekozen BN :1 determinate per proprie election zelfgemaakt BN :1 facite a casa zelfgenezing ZN :1 curation spontanee zelfgenoegzaam BN :1 (tevreden met zichzelf) satisfacte/contente de se mesme/ipse :2 (zelfingenomen) infatuate zelfgenoegzaamheid ZN :1 (tevredenheid met zichzelf) satisfaction/contentamento de se mesme/ipse :2 (verwaandheid) infatuation, presumption, vanitate zelfgevoel ZN :1 sentimento del proprie dignitate, conscientia de se mesme/ipse zelfhandhaving ZN :1 affirmation del personalitate zelfherkenning ZN :1 recognoscentia/recognition de se ipse/mesme zelfhulp ZN :1 auxilio/succurso a se mesme/ipse zelfinductantie ZN :1 autoinductantia zelfinductie ZN :1 autoinduction zelfinfectie ZN :1 autoinfection zelfingenomen BN :1 pretentiose, presumptuose, vanitose, infatuate, sufficiente zelfingenomenheid ZN :1 pretention, presumption, presumptuositate, vanitate, infatuation, fatuitate, sufficientia zelfinstellend BN :1 automatic :--e klep = valvula automatic zelfironie ZN :1 Zie: zelfspot zelfkant ZN :1 (van textiel) lista, orlo :2 (FIG) margine :aan de -- van de maatschappij leven = viver al margine del societate zelfkastijding ZN :1 mortification, maceramento, maceration, autoflagellation zelfkennis ZN :1 cognoscentia/cognoscimento de se mesme/ipse, autocognoscimento zelfklevend BN :1 autocollante, autoadhesive zelfkritiek ZN :1 autocritica, autocensura :gebrek aan -- = manco de autocritica zelfkweller ZN :1 masochista zelfkwelling ZN :1 masochismo :2 (REL) mortification zelflaadpistool ZN :1 pistola automatic zelfleermethode ZN :1 methodo de auto-instruction zelflichtend BN :1 luminose zelflosser ZN :1 (losapparaat) discargator automatic zelfmassage ZN :1 automassage zelfmedelijden ZN :1 compassion/pietate de se mesme/ipse zelfmisleiding ZN :1 illusion :2 cecitate moral zelfmodulatie ZN :1 automodulation zelfmoord ZN :1 morte voluntari(e), suicidio :artistieke -- = suicidio artistic :poging tot -- = tentativa de suicidio :-- plegen = suicidar se, occider se :tot -- neigend = suicidal :iemand die neigingen tot -- heeft = persona con tendentias suicidal zelfmoordbrigade ZN :1 brigada suicidio zelfmoordcommando ZN :1 commando suicidio zelfmoordenaar ZN :1 suicida zelfmoordgedachte ZN :1 pensata/pensamento suicidal zelfmoordgolf ZN :1 unda de suicidios zelfmoordneiging ZN :1 tendentia suicidal zelfmoordpact ZN :1 pacto suicidal zelfmoordpiloot ZN :1 pilota suicida, kamikaze (Ja) zelfmoordplannen ZN MV :1 projectos de suicidio zelfmoordpoging ZN :1 tentativa de suicidio zelfmoordvlieger ZN :1 Zie: zelfmoordpiloot zelfmoordvliegtuig ZN :1 avion suicida zelfnoemfunctie ZN :1 function metalinguistic, autonymia zelfobservatie ZN :1 Zie: zelfanalyse zelfonderbreker ZN :1 (van elektrische stroom) interruptor automatic zelfonderricht ZN :1 instruction sin auxilio de professores, methodo autodidactic zelfonderzoek ZN :1 Zie: zelfanalyse zelfontbrandend BN :1 pyrophore, pyrophoric :-- ijzer = ferro pyrophore/pyrophoric zelfontbranding ZN :1 inflammation/combustion spontanee, autoinflammation, autocombustion, autoignition zelfontleding ZN :1 (PSYCH) Zie: zelfanalyse zelfontplooiing ZN :1 Zie: zelfontwikkeling zelfontspanner ZN :1 (FOTO) obturator automatic/a/de posa, dispositivo a retardamento zelfontsteker ZN :1 accenditor automatic zelfontsteking ZN :1 accendimento automatic, autoignition zelfontwikkeling ZN :1 disveloppamento de se mesme/ipse zelfopofferend BN :1 sacrificante zelfopoffering ZN :1 (spirito de) sacrificio, abnegation zelfopvoeding ZN :1 education de se mesme/ipse, autoeducation zelfoverschatting ZN :1 estimation exaggerate de se ipse/mesme, superestimation de se mesme/ipse, presumption, infatuation zelfoverwinning ZN :1 victoria super se mesme/ipse zelfpijniging ZN :1 masochismo zelfplakkend BN :1 Zie: zelfklevend zelfportret ZN :1 autoportrait (F) zelfprogrammering ZN :1 autoprogrammation zelfrechtvaardiging ZN :1 justification de se mesme/ipse, autojustification zelfredzaamheid ZN :1 capacitate de autonomia zelfreflectie ZN :1 reflexion super se mesme/ipse zelfregelend BN :1 autoregulator zelfregeling ZN :1 Zie: zelfregulatie zelfregistrerend BN :1 registrator, que registra automaticamente :--e barometer = barometro registrator :--e peilschaal = fluviometro zelfregulatie ZN :1 autoregulation :-- van de bloeddruk = autoregulation del pression/tension arterial zelfregulerend BN :1 autoregulator zelfregulering ZN :1 Zie: zelfregulatie zelfreinigend BN :1 (het vermogen bezitten zichzelf te reinigen) autonettante :2 (weinig schoonmaakwerk vergend) autonettante, facile de nettar zelfreiniging ZN :1 autonettation, autopurification zelfrespect ZN :1 respecto de se mesme/ipse zelfrijzend BN :1 con levatura :-- bakmeel = farina con levatura zelfs BW :1 mesmo :-- een kind kan het begrijpen = mesmo un infante pote comprender lo :ik heb hem gezien en -- gesproken = io le ha vidite e io le ha mesmo parlate :-- nu nog = mesmo nunc/ora zelfsluitend BN :1 a clausura automatic :--e treindeuren = portas de traino a clausura automatic zelfsmerend BN :1 autolubrificante zelfspot ZN :1 ironia de se mesme/ipse, autoironia zelfstandig BN :1 independente, libere, autonome :-- beroep = profession independente :zich als -- arts vestigen = establir se como medico independente :-- bedrijfsvoering = gestion autonome :-- begrip = notion autonome :-- oordelen = judicar liberemente :2 (TAAL) substantive :het --e werkwoord "esser" = le verbo substantive "esser" :een infinitief -- gebruiken = substantivar un infinitivo :-- naamwoord = substantivo zelfstandigheid ZN :1 (onafhankelijkheid) independentia, autonomia :nationale -- = independentia national :zijn -- verliezen = perder su independentia :2 (omschrijfbaar voorwerp) entitate, objecto, cosa :ieder zelfstandig naamwoord is een naam van een -- = cata substantivo representa un entitate :3 (bestanddeel) ingrediente, componente, substantia zelfstarter ZN :1 starter (E) automatic zelfstrijd ZN :1 lucta/conflicto interior zelfstrijkend BN :1 que non necessita nulle repassage, inarrugabile zelfstudie ZN :1 (onderwijs aan zichzelf) studio autodidactic, studie sin auxilio de professores :2 (studie van het zelf) introspection zelfsuggestie ZN :1 autosuggestion zelftankstation ZN :1 station (de) libere servicio, self-service (E) zelftucht ZN :1 autodisciplina zelfverachting ZN :1 disprecio de se mesme/ipse zelfverblinding ZN :1 cecitate, infatuation zelfverbranding ZN :1 combustion spontanee, autocombustion zelfverbruik ZN :1 autoconsumo zelfverdediging ZN :1 defensa legitime, autodefensa :een geval van -- = un caso de defensa legitime zelfvergetelheid ZN :1 oblido/oblivion de se mesme/ipse zelfvergiftiging ZN :1 autointoxication zelfvergoding ZN :1 egolatria, egotismo, narcissismo, culto/adoration de se mesme/ipse zelfverheerlijking ZN :1 glorification de se mesme/ipse zelfverheffing ZN :1 ostentation, vanitate zelfverloochening ZN :1 abnegation, sacrificio :daad van -- = acto de abnegation :zijn -- is bewonderenswaardig = su abnegation es admirabile zelfverminking ZN :1 automutilation :poging tot -- = tentativa de automutilation :2 (DIERK) autotomia zelfvernedering ZN :1 humiliation de se mesme/ipse zelfvernietigend BN :1 autodestructor zelfvernietiging ZN :1 autodestruction zelfverterend BN :1 (BIOL) autophagic zelfvertering ZN :1 (BIOL) autophagia zelfvertrouwen ZN :1 assecurantia, confidentia in se mesme/ipse, aplomb (F) :vol -- = confidente :onverstoorbaar -- = aplomb imperturbabile :-- uitstralen = irradiar confidentia in se mesme/ipse zelfvervolmaking ZN :1 perfectionamento de se mesme/ipse zelfverwijt ZN :1 remorso, compunction, contrition :tot -- bewegen = compunger zelfverzakend BN :1 abnegate zelfverzaking ZN :1 abnegation, sacrificio zelfverzekerd BN :1 secur de se mesme/ipse, secur de su proprie fortias, confidente :-- zijn eigen weg gaan = ir su cammino con assecurantia :-- overkomen = monstrar assecurantia zelfverzekerdheid ZN :1 securitate de se mesme/ipse, assecurantia, aplomb (F) :een onverstoorbare -- = un aplomb imperturbabile zelfvoldaan BN :1 satisfacte/contente de se ipse/mesme, sufficiente zelfvoldaanheid ZN :1 satisfaction/contentamento de se ipse, autosatisfaction, sufficientia zelfvoldoening ZN :1 Zie: zelfvoldaanheid zelfvoortstuwing ZN :1 autopropulsion zelfvoorziening ZN :1 autarkia zelfwaarneming ZN :1 autoscopia :2 Zie: zelfanalyse zelfwerkend BN :1 automatic zelfwerkzaam BN :1 active zelfwerkzaamheid ZN :1 activitate individual, proprie activitate, effortio personal zelfwording ZN :1 (BIOL) abiogenese (-esis), generation spontanee zelfzucht ZN :1 egoismo, egocentrismo, interesse personal zelfzuchtig BN :1 egoista, egoistic, ingenerose zelfzuchtige ZN :1 egoista zelfzuchtigheid ZN :1 ingenerositate zeloot ZN :1 zelator, fanatico, (OUDH) zelote zelotisch BN :1 zelotic, fanatic zelotisme ZN :1 (OUDH) zelotismo zelve :1 Zie: zelf Z.Em. :1 (Afk.: Zijne Eminentie) S.Em. (Su Eminentia) zemel ZN :1 (van graan) bran :--en van tarwe = branes de frumento/tritico :2 (persoon) persona enoiose/fastidiose zemelachtig BN :1 que ha le apparentia de bran :2 (MED) furfuracee :3 (vervelend) enoiose, fastidiose zemelap ZN :1 (zeemlap) pelle de camoce :2 (zemelaar) persona enoiose/fastidiose zemelbrood ZN :1 pan de bran zemelen WW :1 enoiar, fastidiar zemelenuitslag ZN :1 pityriasis zemelig BN :1 (vol zemelen) plen de bran :2 (zeurderig) enoiose zemelmeel ZN :1 farina de bran zemelpap ZN :1 pappa de bran zemelwater ZN :1 aqua de bran zemen BN :1 de pelle de camoce zemen WW :1 (met een zeemlap schoonmaken) nettar con un pelle de camoce :de ramen -- = nettar le vitros (con un pelle de camoce) :2 (tot zeemleer bereiden) camociar (pelles) :3 (honing persen) extraher melle zemerij ZN :1 extraction de melle zen ZN :1 Zie: Zenboeddhisme Zenboeddhisme ZN :1 buddhismo zen, zen zendamateur ZN :1 radio-amator zendantenne ZN :1 antenna de emission zendapparatuur ZN :1 emissor Zend-Avesta ZN EIGN :1 Zend-avesta zendbereik ZN :1 portata de un emissor zendbrief ZN :1 epistola, littera pastoral :de --en van Paulus = le epistolas de Paulo :pauselijke -- = littera encyclic zendeling ZN :1 missionario (protestante) zendelingengenootschap ZN :1 association/societate missionari zenden WW :1 (sturen) inviar, expedir, (overmaken) remitter :het -- = invio, expedition :geld -- = remitter moneta :per spoor -- = inviar per ferrovia :je bent door de hemel gezonden = le celo te invia :2 (TELECOM) emitter zender ZN :1 (zendstation) emissor, transmissor, station emissor/de emission/de radiodiffusion, radiodiffusor, transmissor :ultrasonore -- = transmissor ultrasonic :clandestiene -- = emissor clandestin :2 (persoon) expeditor :3 (voorwerp dat elektromagnetische golven uitzendt) emissor, transmissor zenderkleuring ZN :1 gruppamento de programmas similar in un mesme canal zenderpark ZN :1 parco de emissores/transmissores zendgemachtigde ZN :1 titular de un licentia de emission/del autorisation de emitter zendgolf ZN :1 unda radioelectric/hertzian zending ZN :1 (het zenden) invio, expedition :2 (wat gezonden wordt) invio, (lading) cargamento :-- fruit = invio de fructos :aangetekende -- = invio registrate :3 (taak) mission :4 (werkzaamheden van de zendelingen) mission :inwendige -- = mission interior :uitwendige -- = mission exterior :5 (zendelingen) mission zendingsarbeid ZN :1 travalio/obra del mission, action missionari zendingsarbeid ZN :1 Zie: zendingswerk zendingsarts ZN :1 missionario medical, medico missionario zendingsgenootschap ZN :1 Zie: zendelingengenootschap zendingshospitaal ZN :1 hospital del mission zendingspost ZN :1 mission, posto missionari zendingsschool ZN :1 schola del mission zendingsstation ZN :1 Zie: zendingspost zendingswerk ZN :1 Zie: zendingsarbeid zendingswetenschap ZN :1 missionologia zendingswezen ZN :1 mission zendinstallatie ZN :1 equipamento de emission, emissor, transmissor zendmachtiging ZN :1 licentia/permisso de emission, autorisation de emitter zendmast ZN :1 (mast voor een zendantenne) poste pro antenna :2 (centrale antenne) antenna central zendontvangapparatuur ZN :1 Zie: zendontvanger zendontvanger ZN :1 emissor receptor zendpiraat ZN :1 Zie: etherpiraat :2 emissor/station pirata zendpost ZN :1 posto emissor/transmissor zendschip ZN :1 nave equipate de un station de emission, nave emissor/radio zendstation ZN :1 Zie: zender-1 zendtijd ZN :1 (tijd die een zendgemachtigde krijgt) tempore de emission :onze -- is bijna om = il nos resta/remane solmente qualque minutas/secundas de emission :2 (tijdsduur van een programma) duration/durata de un programma zendtoestel ZN :1 apparato emissor/transmissor zenduur ZN :1 hora de emission zendvereniging ZN :1 societate de radiodiffusion zendvergunning ZN :1 Zie: zendmachtiging zenegroen ZN :1 ajuga zengen WW :1 adurar, torrer zenig BN :1 tendinose :-- vlees = carne tendinose zenit ZN :1 (ook FIG) zenit :in het -- van zijn roem = al zenit de su gloria zenitsafstand ZN :1 distantia zenital zenittelescoop ZN :1 telescopio zenital zenonisme ZN :1 zenonismo, stoicismo zenuw ZN :1 nervo :sterke --en = nervos solide :overspannen --en = nervos superexcitate :efferente --en = nervos efferente :gepaarde --en = nervos conjugate :sympathische -- = nervo sympathic :splanchnische -- = nervo splanchnic :de --en prikkelen = excitar le nervos :prikkeling van de --en = excitation/excitamento del nervos :op iemands --en werken = horripilar un persona :(BIOL) van --en voorzien = innervar :(BIOL) het voorzien van --en = innervation :(MED) doorsnijding van een -- = neurotomia :zij is één bonk --en = illa es un pacchetto de nervos :lieden met stalen --en = gente de nervos dur/de aciero :in de --en zitten = esser nervose zenuwaandoening ZN :1 affection nervose, neuropathia zenuwaanval ZN :1 attacco nervose/de nervos zenuwachtig BN :1 (nerveus van aanleg) nervose :2 (opgewonden) nervose, excitate, febril, tense :-- spreken = parlar febrilmente/con excitation zenuwachtigheid ZN :1 nervositate, (MED) nervosismo zenuwarts ZN :1 neurologo, neurologista, (psychiater) psychiatro, (neuroloog en psychiater) neuropsychiatro zenuwbaan ZN :1 tracto nervose zenuwbehandeling ZN :1 devitalisation :een -- geven = devitalisar zenuwberoerte ZN :1 apoplexia nervose zenuwbonk ZN :1 persona multo nervose zenuwboog ZN :1 arco neural zenuwbundel ZN :1 fasce/fasciculo nervose/de nervos zenuwcel ZN :1 cellula nervose, neuron zenuwcentrum ZN :1 centro nervose zenuwcrisis ZN :1 depression/crise/crisis/collapso nervose/de nervos zenuwenoorlog ZN :1 Zie: zenuwoorlog zenuwgas ZN :1 gas que destrue le systema nervose, yperite zenuwgestel ZN :1 (samenstel van de zenuwen) systema nervose :2 (psychische gesteldheid) nervos zenuwgezwel ZN :1 neuroma zenuwhoest ZN :1 tusse nervose zenuwinrichting ZN :1 clinica/hospital psychiatric zenuwinstorting ZN :1 Zie: zenuwcrisis zenuwinzinking ZN :1 Zie: zenuwcrisis zenuwkalmerend BN :1 Zie: zenuwstillend zenuwkleefstof ZN :1 neuroglia zenuwknoop ZN :1 ganglion (nervose), nodo zenuwkoorts ZN :1 febre nervose zenuwkramp ZN :1 convulsion nervose zenuwkwaal ZN :1 Zie: zenuwziekte zenuwlach ZN :1 riso nervose/hysteric zenuwleer ZN :1 neurologia zenuwlijder ZN :1 (zenuwpatiënt) malado nervose, neuropathe :2 (zenuwachtig persoon) persona nervose zenuwloos BN :1 sin nervo(s) zenuwontsteking ZN :1 neuritis zenuwoorlog ZN :1 guerra de nervos zenuwoverspanning ZN :1 Zie: zenuwspanning zenuwpatiënt ZN :1 malado nervose, neuropathe, neuropathico zenuwpees ZN :1 (persoon) fasce/pacchetto de nervos zenuwpijn ZN :1 neuralgia zenuwpil ZN :1 (zenuwtablet) calmante, tranquillisante, sedativo, neuroleptico :2 (persoon) Zie: zenuwpees zenuwprikkel ZN :1 stimulo nervose zenuwprikkeling ZN :1 irritation nervose zenuwrijk BN :1 plen de nervos zenuwschok ZN :1 choc {sj}/succussa/traumatismo nervose zenuwschokkend BN :1 que chocca {sj} le nervos zenuwslopend BN :1 exasperante zenuwspanning ZN :1 superexcitation nervose/del nervos zenuwstandje ZN :1 Zie: zenuwpees zenuwstelsel ZN :1 systema nervose/de nervos :centraal -- = systema nervose central, systema cerebrospinal :autonome -- = systema nervose autonome :vegetatief -- = systema nervose vegetative :parasympatisch -- = systema nervose parasympathic :sympathische -- = systema nervose sympathic :perifere -- = systema nervose peripheric zenuwsterkend BN :1 nervin :-- middel = tonico nervin zenuwsteunweefsel ZN :1 neuroglia zenuwstillend BN :1 calmante, tranquillisante, sedative, neuroleptic :-- middel = calmante, tranquillisante, sedativo, substantia neuroleptic, neuroleptico zenuwstiller ZN :1 Zie: zenuwpil-1 zenuwstoornis ZN :1 neurose (-osis) zenuwstoring ZN :1 Zie: zenuwstoornis zenuwstreng ZN :1 cordon nervose, plexo zenuwtablet ZN :1 Zie: zenuwpil-1 zenuwtoeval ZN :1 attacco nervose/de nervos zenuwtrek ZN :1 tic nervose zenuwtrekking ZN :1 contraction nervose/spasmodic, tic nervose zenuwverlamming ZN :1 paralyse (-ysis) nervose zenuwvertakkingen ZN MV :1 ramificationes nervose zenuwvezel ZN :1 fibra/filamento nervose zenuwvlecht ZN :1 plexo zenuwweefsel ZN :1 texito nervose zenuwwerking ZN :1 innervation zenuwziek ZN :1 neuropathic, neuropathe, malade del nervos zenuwzieke ZN :1 neuropathe, malado nervose zenuwziekte ZN :1 maladia (del systema) nervose, maladia del nervos, neuropathia, neurose (-osis) zenuwzinkingskoorts ZN :1 typho abdominal zenuwzwak BN :1 neurasthenic zenuwzwakte ZN :1 neurasthenia zepen BN :1 saponar, lavar con sapon zeper ZN :1 persona qui sapona :2 saponero zeperig BN :1 saponose, saponacee zeperij ZN :1 Zie: zeepfabriek Zephyrus ZN EIGN :1 Zephyro zepig BN :1 Zie: zeperig zeppelin ZN :1 zeppelin (D) zeppelinaanval ZN :1 attacco de zeppelin (D) zerk ZN :1 Zie: grafsteen zero-informatie ZN :1 information zero zerp BN :1 acide, acre, aspere zes ZN :1 sex :de -- van ruiten = le sex de quadro :veel vijven en --sen maken = haber multe objectiones :Arabische -- = sex in cifras arabe :Romeinse -- = sex in cifras roman zes H TELW :1 sex :-- boeken = sex libros :iets in --sen delen = divider in sex (partes) :zij zijn met ons --sen = nos es sex :vijf voor -- = sex horas minus cinque (minutas) zes R TELW :1 sexte, sex :hoofdstuk -- = capitulo sex :-- mei = le sex de maio zesarmig BN :1 de sex bracios zesbenig BN :1 hexapode zesbladig BN :1 de sex folios, hexaphylle zesbloemig BN :1 de sex flores zescijferig BN :1 a/de sex cifras :--e code = codice de sex cifras zescilindermotor ZN :1 motor a/de sex cylindros zesdaags BN :1 que dura sex dies/jornos, de sex dies/jornos :de Zesdaagse Oorlog = le guerra de sex dies/jornos zesde ZN :1 (zesde deel) sexto, sexte parte :2 (zesde toon van een octaaf) sexta zesde R TELW :1 sexte :het --e deel = le sexte parte, le sexto :voor de -- maal = pro le sexte vice :een -- zintuig hebben = haber intuition :ten -- = in sexte loco, sextemente, sexto zesdehalf H TELW :1 cinque e medie zesdelig BN :1 de/in sex partes, sexpartite :-- woordenboek = dictionario in sex tomos zesdraads BN :1 de sex filos zesdubbel BN :1 sextuple zesduizend H TELW :1 sex milles zesduizendste R TELW :1 sex millesime zesentwintiger ZN :1 conductor ebrie zesentwintigste R TELW :1 vinti/viginti sexesime zes-granenbrood ZN :1 pan de sex cereales zeshelmig BN :1 hexandre zeshoek ZN :1 sexangulo, hexagono zeshoekig BN :1 sexangular, hexagone, hexagonal :--e pyramide = pyramide hexagone/hexagonal zeshonderd TELW :1 sex centos zesjarig BN :1 (zes jaar oud) de sex annos :2 (zes jaar durend) que dura sex annos zeskant ZN :1 Zie: zeshoek zeskant, zeskantig BN :1 Zie: zeshoekig :--e kop = testa/capite hexagonal zeslettergrepig BN :1 hexasyllabe, hexasyllabic :-- vers = hexasyllabo zesmaal BW :1 sex vices zesmaandelijks BN :1 semestral zesmaands BN :1 (zes maand oud) de sex menses :2 (zes maand durend) que dura sex menses, semestral zesmotorig BN :1 hexamotor zesponder ZN :1 (voorwerp van zes pond) objecto que pesa tres kilogrammas :2 (kanonskogel) balla de cannon de sex libras :3 (kanon) cannon pro ballas de sex libras zespotig BN :1 hexapode zesregelig BN :1 de sex lineas/versos zessnarig BN :1 de sex chordas zesstemmig BN :1 pro sex voces zestal ZN :1 (zes stuks) medie dozena :2 (ploeg) equipa de sex, sex zestalig BN :1 in sex linguas :-- woordenboek = dictionario in sex linguas zestallig BN :1 senari :-- stelsel = numeration/systema senari zestenig BN :1 sexdigital, sexdigitari, sexdigitate zestien :1 ZN en H TELW dece-sex, sedece zestiende R TELW :1 dece-sexte, decimosexte, sedecesime :--e eeuw = decimosexte seculo zestiendelig BN :1 a/de/in dece-sex partes :--e encyclopedie = encyclopedia de dece-sex partes zestientallig BN :1 hexadecimal :-- stelsel = numeration/systema hexadecimal zestig :1 ZN en H TELW sexanta :wij zijn met ons --en = nos es sexanta :diep in de -- zijn = approchar {sj} le septanta annos :-- gulden = sexanta florinos :-- plus = de plus de sexanta annos zestig R TELW :1 sexantesime, sexanta :hoofdstuk -- = capitulo sexanta zestiger ZN :1 sexagenario zestiger BN :1 :de -- jaren = le annos sexanta zestigjarig BN :1 de sexanta annos, sexagenari zestigjarige ZN :1 sexagenario zestigplus-kaart ZN :1 carta pro persona de plus de sexanta annos zestigplusser ZN :1 persona de plus de sexanta annos zestigste R TELW :1 sexantesime, sexagesime :het --e deel = le sexantesime/sexagesime parte, le sexantesimo, le sexagesimo zestigtal ZN :1 sexantena zestigtallig BN :1 sexagesimal :-- stelsel = numeration/systema sexagesimal zesvingerig BN :1 sexdigital, sexdigitari, sexdigitate zesvlak ZN :1 hexahedro :regelmatig -- = hexahedro, cubo zesvlakkig BN :1 hexahedre, hexahedric zesvleugelig BN :1 de sex alas zesvoetig BN :1 (LIT) hexametre, hexametric :--e versregel = hexametro zesvoud ZN :1 sextuplo zesvoudig BN :1 sextuple zeswaardig BN :1 (SCHEI) hexavalente :-- element = elemento hexavalente zeswerf BW :1 sex vices zeszijdig BN :1 hexahedre, hexahedric zeszuilig BN :1 hexastyle :--e gang = hexastylo zet ZN :1 (SCHAKEN, DAMMEN) colpo, movimento :eerste -- = prime movimento :een -- doen = mover, poner un pecia :in drie --ten mat = mat in tres colpos :2 (duw) pulsata :iemand een -- geven = pulsar un persona :in één -- doorwerken = travaliar/laborar sin interruption :3 (daad) colpo :gelukkige -- = reaction felice :listige -- = manovra subtil zeta ZN :1 (Griekse letter) zeta zetbaas ZN :1 gerente, gestor :2 (FIG) Zie: stroman-1 zetboer ZN :1 arrentator, tenente, colono zetcomputer ZN :1 computator/computer (E) a/de componer zetduiveltje ZN :1 mal genio del typographo zetel ZN :1 (zitplaats) sede, sedia :zich uit zijn -- verheffen = levar se de su sede/sedia :2 (mbt een waardigheid) sede :de pauselijke -- bekleden = occupar le sede pontifical/papal :de koninklijke -- = le throno :3 (bestuursfunctie) sede :een -- in het bestuur hebben = haber un sede in le consilio directive :een -- winnen = ganiar un sede :zijn -- verliezen = perder su sede :4 (plaats waar iets gevestigd is) sede :-- van de regering = sede del governamento :de hersenen, de -- van het verstand = le cerebro, le sede del intelligentia :de -- van de vereniging = le domicilio de societate zetelen WW :1 (gezeten zijn, zitten) esser sedite :2 (gevestigd zijn) haber su sede, resider, esser establite :onze regering zetelt in Den Haag = nostre governamento ha su sede in Le Haga :het denkvermogen zetelt in de hersenen = le cerebro es le sede del pensata/pensamento zetelverdeling ZN :1 repartition/distribution del sedes zetelwinst ZN :1 ganio in numero de sedes zetfout ZN :1 error/falta typographic/de composition zetfoutenduiveltje ZN :1 demone del errores de composition zethaak ZN :1 (DRUKK) compositorio zetinstructie ZN :1 instruction typographic zetje ZN :1 (duwtje) parve pulsata zetkastelein ZN :1 gerente de un café (F)/caffe zetkosten ZN MV :1 (DRUKK) costos de composition zetlijn ZN :1 (DRUKK) regula de composition zetmachine ZN :1 (DRUKK) machina a/de componer, machina de composition, linotypo zetmeel ZN :1 fecula, amylo :graanprodukten bevatten veel -- = le cereales contine multe amylo :in -- omzetten = fecular zetmeelachtig BN :1 feculente, amyloide, amylacee zetmeelfabriek ZN :1 feculeria zetmeelgehalte ZN :1 feculentia zetmeelhoudend BN :1 feculente, amyloide, amylacee zetmeelindustrie ZN :1 feculeria zetmeelkorrel ZN :1 grano de fecula/de amylo zetmeelrijk BN :1 feculose zetmeelsuiker ZN :1 glucosa zetpil ZN :1 suppositorio zetplankje ZN :1 (DRUKK) galea zetsel ZN :1 (DRUKK) composition :fotografisch -- = composition photographic zetselproef ZN :1 (DRUKK) prova/proba de composition zetten WW :1 (plaatsen) mitter, poner, placiar, collocar :zijn handtekening -- = mitter/(ap)poner su signatura :een huis laten -- = facer construer un casa :stoelen -- = placiar sedias :zet die zin in de ontkennende vorm = pone iste phrase in le forma negative :de puntjes op de i -- = poner le punctos super le i(s) :het glas aan de mond -- = levar le vitro al bucca :de trompet aan de mond -- = imbuccar le trompetta :knopen aan een jas -- = poner/suer buttones a un mantello :zich aan tafel -- = seder se a tabula :aan land -- = disimbarcar, disbarcar, mitter/poner a terra :iemand eruit -- = expulsar un persona :iemand in de gevangenis -- = (in)carcerar un persona :een schilderij in een lijst -- = inquadrar un pictura :een edelsteen in goud -- = incastrar un petra preciose in un montatura de auro :een advertentie in de krant -- = poner/inserer/insertar un annuncio in le jornal :de bloemen in water -- = mitter/poner le flores in aqua :zijn naam onder een artikel -- = mitter/poner su nomine sub/signar un articulo :land onder water -- = inundar terras/un terreno :geld op zijn rekening -- = versar moneta super su conto :geld vast -- = blocar moneta :(FIG) alles op een rijtje -- = recapitular :het eten op tafel -- = servir le repasto :een vliegtuig aan de grond -- = poner un avion :naast elkaar -- = mitter/poner in juxtaposition :een hek om de tuin -- = clausurar un jardin :de wekker op vijf uur -- = mitter/poner le eveliator a cinque horas :(FIG) zich over iets heen -- = oblidar un cosa :een ladder tegen de muur -- = appoiar/plantar un scala contra le muro :iets op alcohol -- = conservar un cosa in alcohol :iemand voor gek/aap/schut/paal/joker -- = ridiculisar un persona :ergens een punt achter -- = finir un cosa definitivemente :vallen -- = poner pedicas/trappas :schaak -- = dar chaco {sj}, mitter in chaco {sj} :mat -- = facer mat :op kaart -- = cartar :2 (met kracht beginnen) mitter se a, poner se a :het op een lopen -- = mitter/poner se a currer :3 (bereiden) preparar, facer :koffie -- = preparar/facer caffe :4 (DRUKK) componer :iets opnieuw -- = recomponer un cosa :5 (MUZ) poner, (arrangeren) arrangiar, (instrumenteren) instrumentar :op muziek -- = poner in musica, musicar :een pianosonate -- voor orkest = orchestrar un sonata pro piano :6 (verwedden) sponder :geld op een renpaard -- = sponder moneta a un cavallo de cursa :7 :iets in elkaar -- = assemblar/montar un cosa :een feest in elkaar -- = organisar un festa :iemand aan het werk -- = mitter/poner un persona al labor/travalio :een verbaasd gezicht -- = prender un aere surprendite :een beenbreuk -- = reducer un fractura :het -- van een been = le coaptation de un gamba :alles op één kaart -- = riscar toto super un carta, poner/mitter tote su ovos in le mesme corbe :een prijs op iemands hoofd -- = mitter/poner un precio super le testa/capite de un persona :iemand niet kunnen -- = non poter suffrer un persona :iets niet kunnen -- = non poter supportar un cosa :de muziek zachter -- = bassar le (sono del) musica :vaart achter iets -- = accelerar un cosa :dat zet kwaad bloed = isto excita resentimento, isto provoca le cholera :iets in de lak -- = laccar un cosa zetter ZN :1 (DRUKK) compositor, typographo :2 (iemand die edelstenen zet) incastrator zetterij ZN :1 (DRUKK) officina de composition, sala del compositores zettershaak ZN :1 Zie: zethaak zetting ZN :1 (wijze van zetten, het zetten) composition, (juwelen) incastratura :de -- van een briljant in zilver = le incastratura de un brillante in un montatura de argento :2 (MUZ) arrangiamento, (instrumentatie) instrumentation :3 (het vaststellen van een bedrag) fixation :de -- van de belasting = le fixation del amonta del imposto :de -- van het brood = le fixation del precio del pan zetwerk ZN :1 (DRUKK) composition zeug ZN :1 porca zeugma ZN :1 zeugma zeulen WW :1 :met een zware koffer -- = portar con effortio un valise (F) pesante zeur ZN :1 persona enoiose/fastidiose zeurder ZN :1 Zie: zeur zeurderig BN :1 enoiose, fastidiose zeuren WW :1 (vervelen) enoiar, importunar :2 (klagen) lamentar, gemer :3 :--de pijn = dolor lancinante zeurkous ZN :1 Zie: zeur zeurpiet ZN :1 Zie: zeur Zeus ZN EIGN :1 Zeus zeven WW :1 cribrar, tamisar, passar per un cribro/un tamis, (vloeistof) colar, (meel) setassar :melk -- = colar lacte :kolen -- = cribrar carbon zeven :1 ZN en H TELW septe :uit -- delen bestaand = septenari :iets bestaande uit -- delen = septenario :een -- min = un septe basse zeven R TELW :1 septime, septe :hoofdstuk -- = capitulo septe :-- mei = le septe de maio zevenarmig BN :1 a/de septe bracios :--e kandelaar = candelabro a/de septe bracios zevenblad ZN :1 egopodio zevenboom ZN :1 sabina zevenboomolie ZN :1 oleo de sabina Zevenburgen ZN EIGN :1 Transylvania Zevenburger ZN :1 transylvano Zevenburgs BN :1 transylvan zevende R TELW :1 septime :in de --e hemel verkeren = esser in le septime celo :de --e mei = le septe de maio zevende ZN :1 septime parte, septimo zevendelig BN :1 de/in septe partes Zevengesternte ZN EIGN :1 Pleiades zevenhelmig BN :1 (PLANTK) heptandre zevenhoek ZN :1 heptagono zevenhoekig BN :1 heptagone, heptagonal :--e piramide = pyramide heptagone/heptagonal zevenjaarlijks BN :1 septennal zevenjarenplan ZN :1 plano septennal zevenjarig BN :1 (zeven jaar oud) de septe annos :2 (zeven jaar durend) septennal :--e (ambts)periode = septennato zevenkamp ZN :1 (SPORT) heptathlon zevenkamper ZN :1 (SPORT) heptathleta zevenklapper ZN :1 petardo que explode septe vices zevenlettergrepig BN :1 (LIT) heptasyllabe, heptasyllabic :--e versregel = heptasyllabo zevenmaands BN :1 de septe menses zevenmaker ZN :1 tamisero zevenmakerij ZN :1 tamiseria zevenman ZN :1 septemviro zevenmijlslaarzen ZN MV :1 bottas de septe millias zevensnarig BN :1 de septe chordas, heptachorde :--e lier = lyra heptachorde, heptachordo zevenstemmig BN :1 pro septe voces zevenster ZN :1 (ASTRON) Pleiade :2 (PLANTK) trientalis zevental ZN :1 (un) numero de septe, septena zeventallig BN :1 septenari zeventien :1 ZN, H TELW dece-septe zeventien R TELW :1 dece-septime, dece-septesime, decimoseptime, dece-septe :pagina -- = pagina dece-septe :de --e mei = le dece-septe de maio zeventiende R TELW :1 dece-septime, dece-septesime, decimoseptime :het -- deel = le dece-septime parte, le dece-septimo :de --e eeuw = le dece-septime seculo :de --e mei = le dece-septe de maio zeventiende-eeuws BN :1 del dece-septime seculo zeventig :1 ZN en H TELW septanta zeventiger ZN :1 septuagenario zeventiger BN :1 :de -- jaren = le annos septanta zeventigjarig BN :1 septuagenari :--e grijsaard = vetulo septuagenari, septuagenario zeventigjarige ZN :1 septuagenario zeventigmaal BW :1 septanta vices zeventigste R TELW :1 septantesime, septuagesime :het --e deel = le septantesime/septuagesime parte, le septantesimo/septuagesimo zeventigtal ZN :1 approximativemente septanta zevenurig BN :1 de septe horas zevenvlak ZN :1 heptahedro :regelmatig -- = heptahedro regular zevenvlakkig BN :1 heptahedre, heptahedric zevenvoetig BN :1 heptametre :--e versregel = verso heptametre, heptametro zevenvoud ZN :1 septuplo zevenvoudig BN :1 septuple zevenwaardig BN :1 (SCHEI) heptavalente zevenwaardigheid ZN :1 (SCHEI) heptavalentia zever ZN :1 (speeksel) saliva, bava :2 (kletspraat) garrulada stupide, nonsenso zeveren BN :1 (onzin vertellen) garrular stupidemente, dicer nonsenso :2 (kwijlen) bavar, salivar zevering ZN :1 (gewauwel) garrulada stupide/insensate z.g.a.n. :1 (Afk.: zo goed als nieuw) como nove zich WKD VNW :1 se :-- het gezicht wassen = lavar se le visage :U vraagt -- af = vos vos demanda zicht ZN :1 (gezichtsveld, uitzicht) vista, visibilitate :navigatie op -- = navigation a vista :goed -- = bon visibilitate :slecht -- door mist = mal visibilitate a causa del bruma :geen -- = nulle visibilitate :-- van tien meter = visibilitate de dece metros :iemand het -- belemmeren = obstruer/blocar le vista de un persona :er is geen verbetering in -- = il non ha un (a)melioration in vista :uit het -- verdwijnen = disparer de vista :aan het -- onttrekken = subtraher al vista :het einde is in -- = le fin es proxime/se approxima :-- hebben op promotie = haber un promotion in perspectiva :met het -- op = in vista de :in het -- van de haven schipbreuk lijden = naufragar con le porto in vista :2 (inzicht) vistas, ideas :ze hebben geen -- op zulke kwesties = ille non ha nulle notion/idea de iste typo de problemas :3 (het bezien) vista :(HAND) op -- = a vista :4 (sikkel) falce zichtbaar BN :1 visibile, manifeste, evidente, clar, apparente, (visueel) visual :--e gebreken = defectos apparente :-- verschil = differentia manifeste :(HAND) --e voorraad = stock (E) visibile :-- opgelucht = alleviate visibilemente :-- worden = apparer :-- maken (in een diagram) = visualisar :--e horizon = horizonte apparente/visual :in dit werk wordt het meesterschap van de kunstenaar -- = in iste obra appare le maestria del artista :hij was -- verrast = ille esseva visibilemente surprendite zichtbaarheid ZN :1 visibilitate zichtbaarheidsdrempel ZN :1 limine de visibilitate zichtbaarmaking ZN :1 visualisation zichteinder ZN :1 horizonte zichten WW :1 falcar, secar con le falce zichter ZN :1 falcator zichtkoers ZN :1 curso/cambio a vista zichtwissel ZN :1 littera de cambio a vista zichtzending ZN :1 invio assortite/a vista/a proba/a prova/pro selection zichzelf WKD VNW :1 se mesme/ipse, se :-- blijven = restar/remaner semblabile a se mesme/ipse :buiten -- van woede = foras/foris de se de cholera :bij -- overleggen = interrogar se :in -- praten = parlar sol, soliloquer :op -- wonen = habitar/viver sol :op -- staand = independente, isolate, separate :op -- plaatsen = isolar :uit -- = spontaneemente, per proprie initiativa :de hand aan -- slaan = suicidar se ziedaar TW :1 ecce :-- de gevolgen = ecce le consequentias zieden WW :1 koken, (op het kookpunt zijn) bullir, ebullir, esser in ebullition :--e olie = oleo bulliente :2 (laten koken) facer bullir :zeep -- = fabricar sapon :zout -- = extraher sal per evaporation ziedend BN :1 (kokend) (e)bulliente :2 (heel boos) furiose, furibunde ziedendheet BN :1 multo cal(i)de zieder ZN :1 (zoutzieder) salinero :2 (zeepzieder) saponero zieding ZN :1 ebullientia, ebullition ziehier ZN :1 ecce (L) :--, dit is de gezochte plaats = ecce le loco que nos ha cercate ziek BN :1 malade :ernstig -- = gravemente/seriosemente malade :ongeneeslijk -- = incurabilemente malade, incurabile :-- worden = cader malade :zich -- voelen = sentir se malade ziekbed ZN :1 (bed) lecto del malado :2 (ziekte) maladia :een lang -- = un longe maladia zieke ZN :1 malado, patiente :ingebeelde -- = malado imaginari :herstellende -- = convalescente :een -- opgeven = condemnar un malado ziekelijk BN :1 (telkens ziek) valetudinar :2 (onnatuurlijk) malsan, morbide, pathologic :--e neiging = inclination/impulsion morbide :een --e belangstelling voor iets hebben = haber un interesse morbide pro un cosa ziekelijkheid ZN :1 (het hebben van kwalen) stato valetudinar :2 (onnatuurlijkheid) morbiditate ziekenauto ZN :1 ambulantia ziekenbarak ZN :1 barraca pro malados ziekenbezoek ZN :1 visita al/del malados/patientes, (mbt één zieke) visita al/del malado ziekenboeg ZN :1 infirmeria ziekenbroeder ZN :1 infirmero, hospitalero ziekenfonds ZN :1 cassa de assecurantias contra le maladia, assecurantia de maladia ziekenfondsarts ZN :1 medico de assecurantia de maladia ziekenfondsbril ZN :1 berillos del assecurantia de maladia, berillos con montatura simple/simplice ziekenfondskaart ZN :1 carta del assecurantia de maladia ziekenfondspakket ZN :1 prestationes/servicios del assecurantia de maladia ziekenfondspatiënt ZN :1 malado/patiente del assecurantia de maladia ziekenfondspremie ZN :1 contribution al assecurantia de maladia ziekenfondsraad ZN :1 consilio central del assecurantias de maladia ziekenfondswet ZN :1 lege super le assecurantias de maladia ziekengeld ZN :1 indemitate de maladia ziekenhuis ZN :1 hospital, clinica, infirmeria :militair -- = hospital militar :capaciteit van een -- = capacitate de un hospital :van een -- = hospitalari :opnemen in een -- = hospitalisar :opneming in een -- = hospitalisation :in het -- liggen = esser al/in le hospital, esser hospitalisate ziekenhuisaccommodatie ZN :1 capacitate de hospitalisation ziekenhuisbed ZN :1 lecto de hospital ziekenhuisbehandeling ZN :1 tractamento in le hospital ziekenhuiscomplex ZN :1 complexo hospitalari ziekenhuisinfectie ZN :1 infection contrahite/contractate in le hospital ziekenhuiskamer ZN :1 camera in le hospital ziekenhuiskeuken ZN :1 cocina de hospital ziekenhuiskosten ZN MV :1 costos de hospitalisation ziekenhuisledikant ZN :1 Zie: ziekenhuisbed ziekenhuislucht ZN :1 odor de hospital ziekenhuisopname ZN :1 hospitalisation ziekenhuispatiënt ZN :1 malado/patiente de hospital ziekenhuispersoneel ZN :1 personal de hospital ziekenhuispraktijk ZN :1 practica hospitalari ziekenhuisverpleging ZN :1 assistentia medical in le hospital ziekeninrichting ZN :1 Zie: ziekenhuis ziekenkamer ZN :1 camera de malado ziekenkas ZN :1 Zie: ziekenfonds ziekenomroep ZN :1 emissor pro malados ziekenoppasser ZN :1 guardamalado(s) ziekenpersoneel ZN :1 personal sanitari ziekenrapport ZN :1 (MIL) lista del malados ziekentransport ZN :1 (het vervoer van zieken) transporto del malados, servicio de ambulantia :2 (de te vervoeren zieken) malados ziekentrein ZN :1 traino hospital ziekenverblijf ZN :1 infirmeria ziekenverpleger ZN :1 infirmero, hospitalero ziekenverpleging ZN :1 assistentia medical a malados ziekenvertrek ZN :1 Zie: ziekenkamer ziekenvervoer ZN :1 Zie: ziekentransport ziekenverzorger ZN :1 guardamalado(s) ziekenverzorging ZN :1 cura al malados ziekenwagen ZN :1 Zie: ziekenauto ziekenzaal ZN :1 sala de malados/de hospital ziekenzalving ZN :1 extreme unction ziekenzuster ZN :1 infirmera ziekjes BN :1 un pauco/un poco malade ziekmakend BN :1 (ziekteverwekkend) morbifere, morbific, morbide, pathogene :2 (walgelijk) disgustante, (weerzinwekkend) repugnante ziekmelding ZN :1 :er zijn tien --en = il ha dece personas in le lista de malados ziekte ZN :1 maladia, morbo, mal, infirmitate :-- van Pfeiffer = maladia/morbo de Pfeiffer :acute -- = morbo acute :allergische -- = maladia allergic :verraderlijke -- = morbo insidiose :ernstige -- = maladia grave :lichte -- = indisposition :slepende -- = maladia chronic :ongeneeslijke -- = maladia immedicabile/incurabile/insanabile :epidemische -- = maladia epidemic :aangeboren -- = maladia congenital :besmettelijke -- = morbo/maladia contagiose, contagion :parasitaire -- = morbo/maladia parasitari :geveinsde -- = maladia simulate :ingebeelde -- = maladia imaginari :tropische -- = morbo/maladia tropical :-- met complicaties = morbo complicate :vallende -- = mal caduc, epilepsia :tegen vallende -- = antiepileptic :Hollandse -- = hollanditis :verloop van een -- = curso de un maladia :voortekenen van een -- = signos promonitori de un maladia :aanleg voor een -- = predisposition a un maladia :een -- onder de leden hebben = covar un maladia :een -- oplopen = contraher/contractar/attrappar un maladia :een -- bestrijden = luctar contra/combatter un maladia :een -- overbrengen/verspreiden = communicar un maladia :een -- stuiten = jugular un morbo :een -- voorwenden = pretextar un maladia :-- verwekkend/veroorzakend = pathogene, morbific, morbide, morbifere :tijdens zijn -- = durante su maladia ziektebeeld ZN :1 syndrome ziektebeschrijving ZN :1 pathographia, description de un morbo/maladia ziektebestrijding ZN :1 lucta contra le maladias ziektebrengend BN :1 Zie: ziekmakend-1 ziektecijfer ZN :1 (indice/index de) morbiditate ziektegeld ZN :1 Zie: ziekengeld ziektegeschiedenis ZN :1 historia/disveloppamento del maladia, anamnese (-esis) ziektegeval ZN :1 caso de maladia :aantal --len = morbiditate ziektehaard ZN :1 focar de contagion, fonte de infection ziektekiem ZN :1 germine pathogene/morbide/morbific/morbifere ziektekosten ZN :1 costos/expensas medical/de maladia ziektekostenverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia del costos medical ziektekostenverzekeringsbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de assecurantias del costos medical ziektenkunde ZN :1 pathologia ziektenkundig BN :1 pathologic ziektenleer ZN :1 Zie: ziektenkunde ziekteoorzaak ZN :1 causa del maladia ziekteproces ZN :1 processo pathologic ziektesymptoom ZN :1 symptoma pathologic ziekteteken ZN :1 Zie: ziektesymptoom ziekteverlof ZN :1 congedo de maladia/de convalescentia ziekteverloop ZN :1 processo pathologic/morbide, evolution del maladia ziekteveroorzakend BN :1 Zie: ziekmakend-1 ziekteverschijnsel ZN :1 symptoma morbide/de un maladia ziekteverspreidend BN :1 Zie: ziekmakend-1 ziekteverwekkend BN :1 pathogene ziekteverwekker ZN :1 microbio/agente pathogene ziekteverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia de maladia :verplichte -- = assecurantia obligatori de maladia ziekteverzekeringsmaatschappij ZN :1 compania de assecurantia de maladia ziekteverzuim ZN :1 absentia a causa de maladia ziektevrees ZN :1 nosophobia ziektevrees ZN :1 pathophobia ziektewet ZN :1 lege super le assecurantia de maladias :in de -- lopen = reciper le indemnitate de maladia ziel ZN :1 anima :geen levende -- = nulle anima vive :de -- van de onderneming = le anima del interprisa :onsterfelijkheid van de -- = immortalitate del anima :stoffelijkheid van de -- = materialitate del anima :onstoffelijkheid van de -- = spiritualitate del anima :ter --e gaan = morir :zich met hart en -- aan iets wijden = dar se anima e corpore a un cosa :hij was de -- van de club = ille esseva le anima del club (E) :een stad met 100 000 --en = un urbe de 100 000 animas/habitantes :met zijn -- onder de arm lopen = enoiar se :2 :-- van een fles = culo de un bottilia zielenadel ZN :1 nobilitate de anima zielenangst ZN :1 Zie: zielennood zielendwang ZN :1 Zie: gewetensdwang zielenheil ZN :1 salvation del anima zielenherder ZN :1 Zie: zielzorger zielenhoeder ZN :1 Zie: zielzorger zielenleed ZN :1 dolor del anima, affliction, tristessa zielenleven ZN :1 vita interior, psychismo zielenmis ZN :1 missa de defunctos, missa de requiem zielennood ZN :1 angustia del anima zielenpiet ZN :1 Zie: zielenpoot zielenpijn ZN :1 affliction, suffrentia zielenpoot ZN :1 homine/femina pietose zielenroerselen ZN MV :1 movimentos del anima, vita interior/spiritual/emotional :zijn -- op papier zetten = confider su statos de anima al papiro zielenrust ZN :1 (gemoedsrust) pace/tranquillitate de anima, (FIL) ataraxia :2 (eeuwige zaligheid) reposo eterne/eternal zielensmart ZN :1 Zie: zielenleed zielenstrijd ZN :1 combatto/lucta interior zielental ZN :1 numero de animas/habitantes (de un urbe, etc.) zielenvijand ZN :1 inimico del anima zielenvrede ZN :1 Zie: zielenrust zielenvreugde ZN :1 joia/gaudio interior, allegressa intime zielenzorg ZN :1 Zie: zielzorg zielig BN :1 (beklagenswaardig) lacrimabile, lamentabile, lamentose, digne de compassion, misere, miserabile, deplorabile, pietose, povre :2 (bekrompen) meschin, pusille zieligheid ZN :1 aere miserabile, miserabilitate zielknijper ZN :1 psychiatro zielkunde ZN :1 psychologia zielkundig WW :1 psychologic zielloos BN :1 inanimate, sin vita, morte :-- lichaam = corpore sin vita zielmis ZN :1 missa de defunctos zielroerend BN :1 pathetic zielsangst ZN :1 angustia mortal zielsbedroefd BN :1 profundemente afflictite zielsblij BN :1 felice e contente, multo contente zielsconflict ZN :1 conflicto del anima zielsgelukkig BN :1 immensemente/multo felice zielsgenot ZN :1 felicitate, voluptate zielsgesteldheid ZN :1 stato del anima zielsgraag BW :1 Zie: zielsveel zielskracht ZN :1 fortia spiritual/de anima zielskwelling ZN :1 remorso zielsleed ZN :1 Zie: zieleleed zielsrust ZN :1 Zie: zielerust zielstevreden BN :1 immensemente/multo/plenmente contente/satisfacte zielstoestand ZN :1 Zie: zielsgesteldheid zielsveel BW :1 de tote su anima, passionatemente :-- van iemand houden = amar un persona multissimo zielsverdriet ZN :1 Zie: zielepijn zielsverhuizing ZN :1 metempsychososis, migration/transmigration del anima, reincarnation :iemand die in -- gelooft = metempsychosista zielsverlangen ZN :1 desiro/desiderio passionate/fervente/profunde zielsvermogen ZN :1 facultate/potentia del anima zielsverrukking ZN :1 Zie: extase zielsvervoering ZN :1 Zie: extase zielsverwanten ZN MV :1 parentes de anima zielsverwantschap ZN :1 affinitate spiritual zielsvreugde ZN :1 Zie: zielevreugde zielsvriend ZN :1 amico intime zielsziekte ZN :1 maladia mental zielszwakte ZN :1 psychastenia zieltje ZN :1 :een -- zonder zorg = un persona legier :--s winnen = facer proselytos zieltogen WW :1 agonisar, esser in agonia zieltogend BN :1 agonisante, moribunde, moriente zieltoging ZN :1 agonia zielverheffend BN :1 sublime zielverzorger ZN :1 Zie: zielzorger zielzorg ZN :1 cura de animas, travalio pastoral zielzorger ZN :1 patre/guida spiritual/de animas, pastor zien WW :1 (niet blind zijn) vider :goed/slecht -- = haber (un) bon/mal vista :dubbel -- = vider duple :met één oog -- = vider con un (sol) oculo :u ziet beter dan ik = vos ha un melior vista que io :2 (kijken) reguardar, mirar :om zich heen -- = reguardar/mirar circa/circum se :3 (er uitzien) haber le aere (de) :bleek -- = haber le aere pallide :4 (uitzicht geven) dar super/a, haber vista super :dit venster ziet op de straat = iste fenestra da super le/al strata :5 (waarnemen, opmerken) vider, perciper, apperciper, (ontwaren) discoperir, (onderscheiden) distinguer, discerner :ik heb hem -- gaan = io le ha vidite partir :ik heb niets gezien = io non ha vidite nihil :geen hand voor ogen kunnen -- = non poter vider su mano in fronte de su facie :half en half/vluchtig/onduidelijk -- = intervider :scherp -- = distinguer nettemente :iets laten -- = facer vider/monstrar un cosa, (vertonen) presentar un cosa :zijn tanden laten -- = monstrar su dentes :iemand een boek laten -- = monstrar un libro a un persona :zijn papieren/zijn paspoort laten -- = exhiber/producer/presentar su papiros/su passaporto :zich ergens laten -- = monstrar se :ze mag zich laten -- = illa es presentabile :zich even laten -- = facer acto de presentia :bij het -- van = al vista de :tot --s! = adeo!, au revoir (F) :niet te -- = invisibile :6 (overwegen) vider, considerar, examinar :we zullen -- wat we gaan doen = nos videra lo que nos facera :7 (als mogelijkheid/uitkomst verwachten) vider :dat moet ik nog -- = isto es a vider :8 (proberen) essayar, tentar :we moeten het horloge -- te repareren = nos debe essayar de reparar le horologio :9 :(te koop lopen met) laten -- = ostentar, ostender ziend BN :1 vidente ziende ZN :1 vidente :iemand weer -- maken = render le vista a un persona zienderogen BW :1 visibilemente :hij groeit -- = ille cresce visibilemente ziener ZN :1 vidente, divino, divinator, vaticinator, visionario, propheta zienersblik ZN :1 reguardo/vista/oculo prophetic :met -- de toekomst lezen = leger le futuro con oculo prohetic zienersoog ZN :1 Zie: zienersblik zienlijk BN :1 visibile :alle --e en onzienlijke dingen = tote le cosas visibile e invisibile zienswijze ZN :1 maniera/modo de vider/pensar, (puncto de) vista, aviso, opinion, conception :zij deelde mijn -- niet = illa non lo ha vidite como io, illa habeva un altere opinion que io :van -- veranderen = mutar de opinion zier ZN :1 :het kan me geen -- schelen = il non me importa nihil ziesel ZN :1 (knaagdier) spermophilo zift ZN :1 Zie: zeef ziften WW :1 Zie: zeven :2 (vitten) cavillar zifter ZN :1 (iemand die zeeft) tamisator :2 (vitter) cavillator zifterij ZN :1 Zie: zifting :2 (vitterij) cavillation zifting ZN :1 tamisation zigeuner ZN :1 tsigano, bohemiano, (Spaanse zigeuner) gitano zigeunerachtig BN :1 tsigan zigeunerdans ZN :1 dansa tsigan zigeunerkamp ZN :1 campo/campamento de tsiganos zigeunerkoning ZN :1 rege tsigan zigeunerleven ZN :1 vita de tsiganos zigeunermeisje ZN :1 puera tsigan zigeunermuziek ZN :1 musica tsigan zigeunerorkest ZN :1 orchestra tsigan zigeunertaal ZN :1 lingua tsigan, tsigano zigeunertype ZN :1 typo tsigan zigeunervolk ZN :1 populo tsigan zigeunervrouw ZN :1 femina tsigan zigzag BW :1 in zigzag :de weg liep -- = le cammino vadeva in zigzag zigzagbeweging ZN :1 movimento in zigzag zigzaggen WW :1 (zich zigzag verplaatsen) zigzagar :2 (zigzagsteken naaien) suer con puncto de zigzag, zigzagar zigzagkoers ZN :1 curso in zigzag, (FIG ook) linea in zigzag zigzaglijn ZN :1 linea in zigzag, zigzag zigzagloopgraaf ZN :1 trenchea {sj} in zigzag zigzagornement ZN :1 ornamento in zigzag zigzagpaadje ZN :1 sentiero in zigzag zigzagsgewijs BW :1 in zigzag :-- lopen = zigzagar zigzagsteek ZN :1 puncto de zigzag zigzagvormig BN :1 in forma de zigzag zigzagweg ZN :1 cammino zigzag zij PERS VNW :1 (ENK) illa :2 (MV) illes, illas, illos zij ZN :1 (vrouwtje) femina :een hij en een -- = un homine e un femina, (kinderen) un puero e un puera :2 (stof) Zie: zijde zijaanval ZN :1 attacco de flanco zijaanzicht ZN :1 vista lateral, profilo :in -- afbeelden = profilar zijachtig BN :1 setose zijaffect ZN :1 effecto lateral zijaltaar ZN :1 altar lateral zijbalk ZN :1 trabe/trave lateral zijbalkon ZN :1 balcon lateral zijbeenderen ZN MV :1 (BIOL) ossos parietal zijbeuk ZN :1 (in kerk) nave lateral/collateral zijbeweging ZN :1 movimento lateral zijcoulisse ZN :1 coulisse (F) lateral zijd ZN :1 :wijd en -- = ubique zijdak ZN :1 tecto lateral zijdal ZN :1 valle lateral zijde ZN :1 (grenslijn) latere, bordo :de lange -- van een rechthoek = le longe latere de un rectangulo :de liggende -- van een driehoek = le latere horizontal/le base de un rectangulo :2 (kant, grensvlak) latere, facie :een steen op zijn brede -- leggen = poner/mitter un bricca super su latere large :ter -- leggen = poner/mitter al latere :parkeren aan beide --n van de weg = parking (E) bilateral, parcar a ambe lateres del cammino :aan één -- verlamd = paralysate de un latere, hemiplegic :de --n van een heuvel = le flancos de un collina :3 (het boven- en ondervlak van een plat lichaam) latere, (van papier) (voor-) folio/pagina recto, (achter-) folio/pagina verso :4 (mbt mensen/dieren) latere, flanco :iemand in de -- stompen = colpar un persona al flanco :iemand in zijn zwakke -- aanvallen = attaccar le latere/puncto debile de un persona :iemand ter -- staan = esser al lateres de un persona, assister/adjutar/adjuvar un persona :hij week niet van mijn -- = ille restava/remaneva a mi latere :5 (FIG) (partij) latere, campo, parte, partito :aan beide --n is schuld = on debe blasmar le duo partitos, ambe partes ha alco de culpa :van katholieke -- = del latere catholic :de -- kiezen van = prender le parte/le partito de :zich aan iemands -- scharen = poner se del parte de un persona :6 (mbt een plaats/richting) latere :iemand van een lelijke -- leren kennen = cognoscer le latere disfavorabile de un persona, vider le mal latere de un persona :van alle --n = de tote le lateres :van officiële -- = de fonte official :de ethische -- van een probleem = le aspecto ethic de un problema :7 (spinsel van de zijderups, gesponnen draden, weefsel) seta :ruwe -- = seta crude :zacht als -- = suave como le seta :van -- = de seta, seric :-- voortbrengend = sericigene zijdeachtig BN :1 setose zijdeachtigheid ZN :1 setositate zijdecocon ZN :1 cocon (F) de verme a/de seta zijdecultuur ZN :1 Zie: zijdeteelt zijdedraad ZN :1 fila de seta zijdefabricage ZN :1 fabrication de seta zijdefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de seta/de stoffas de seta, seteria zijdefabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de seta/de stoffas de seta zijdegaas ZN :1 gaza de seta zijdegalon ZN :1 galon de seta zijdegaren ZN :1 filo de seta zijdeglans ZN :1 brillantia/lustro setose/del seta zijdehandel ZN :1 commercio de seterias/de seta, seteria zijdehandelaar ZN :1 mercante de seta/de seterias zijde-industrie ZN :1 industria seri(ci)cole/seric/del seta, seteria zijdeklos ZN :1 Zie: zijdespoel zijdelijm ZN :1 sericina zijdelings BN :1 lateral, oblique, (FIG) indirecte :--e blik = reguardo oblique :--e kritiek = critica indirecte :--e mededeling = information indirecte :--e toespeling = allusion indirecte :een --e toespeling maken op iets = insinuar un cosa :hij trof mij -- = ille me toccava in le latere zijden BN :1 (van zijde) de seta :-- koord = cordon de seta :-- kousen = calceas de seta :-- stoffen = stoffas/texitos de seta, seteria :2 (als van zijde) de seta, setose zijdepapier ZN :1 papiro de seta zijdeplant ZN :1 asclepiades zijdeplantfamilie ZN :1 asclepiadaceas zijderups ZN :1 larva/verme a/de seta zijderupskweker ZN :1 seri(ci)cultor zijderupsteelt ZN :1 seri(ci)cultura zijdespinner ZN :1 filator/filandero de seta zijdespinnerij ZN :1 (handeling) filatura del seta :2 (werkplaats) filanda/filatura/filanderia de seta zijdespoel ZN :1 bobina de seta zijdeteelt ZN :1 seri(ci)cultura zijdeteler ZN :1 seri(ci)cultor zijdetwijnder ZN :1 torquitor de filos de seta zijdeur ZN :1 porta lateral zijdeverver ZN :1 tincturero de seta zijdeververij ZN :1 tinctureria de seta zijdevlinder ZN :1 papilion sericigene, bombyce zijdewerk ZN :1 stoffas/textiles de seta, seteria zijdewever ZN :1 texitor de seta zijdewinkel ZN :1 magazin de seteria, seteria zijdeworm ZN :1 Zie: zijderups zijdgeweer ZN :1 sabla, spada zijgaanderij ZN :1 Zie: zijgalerij zijgalerij ZN :1 galeria lateral zijgang ZN :1 corridor lateral zijgdoek ZN :1 tela pro filtrar zijgebergte ZN :1 montania(s) lateral zijgebouw ZN :1 ala lateral, dependentia, annexo zijgedeelte ZN :1 parte lateral zijgen WW :1 (filtreren) filtrar, colar :2 (langzaam neerdalen) collaber zijgevel ZN :1 faciada lateral zijgnat ZN :1 liquido filtrate zijgracht ZN :1 canal lateral zijhaag ZN :1 haga/sepe lateral zijig BN :1 setose zij-ingang ZN :1 entrata/ingresso lateral zijkamer ZN :1 camera lateral/annexe zijkanaal ZN :1 canal lateral/secundari/affluente zijkant ZN :1 latere, facie lateral, flanco, (rand) bordo zijkapel ZN :1 cappella lateral zijketen ZN :1 catena lateral zijkieuwige ZN :1 pleurobranchio zijklep ZN :1 valvula lateral zijklepmotor ZN :1 motor a/de valvulas lateral zijknop ZN :1 button lateral zijkrater ZN :1 crater lateral zijl ZN :1 esclusa de evacuation zijleuning ZN :1 appoio lateral zijlicht ZN :1 lumine/luce lateral zijligging ZN :1 (van het lichaam) position super un flanco, decubito lateral zijlijn ZN :1 (van sportveld) linea lateral :2 (van spoorweg) ferrovia/linea secundari :3 (zijlinie) linea collateral zijlinie ZN :1 linea collateral :erfopvolging in de -- = succession collateral zijloge ZN :1 loge (F)/logia lateral zijloot ZN :1 planton lateral zijluik ZN :1 pictura lateral (de un triptycho) zijmagen ZN MV :1 parentes collateral zijmorene ZN :1 morena lateral zijmuur ZN :1 muro lateral zijn ZN :1 (het bestaan) esser, existentia :2 (persoonlijkheid) esser :mijn gehele -- komt daartegen in opstand = tote mi esser se oppone a isto zijn HWW :1 haber :hij is aangekomen = ille ha arrivate zijn BEZ VNW BIJV :1 su :-- vader = su patre :-- handen wassen = lavar se le manos :te --er tijd = a tempore debite zijne BEZ VNW :1 sue :aan ieder het -- geven = dar a cata uno le sue zijnentwege BW :1 (uit zijn naam) in su nomine, de su parte :2 (wat hem aangaat) quanto a ille zijnerzijds BW :1 quanto a ille zijnet ZN :1 rete lateral zijn KOPP WW :1 (ALGEMEEN) esser :de deur is groen = le porta es verde :die man is oud = iste homine es vetule :het is laat = il es tarde :het is tien uur = il es dece horas :zijn vader is timmerman = su patre es carpentero :ik ben tegen = io es contra :een bedreiging -- = esser/constituer un menacia :een uitzondering op de regel -- = esser/constituer un exception al regula :uitstel is geen afstel = differer non es/significa abandonar :2 (mbt weersgesteldheid) facer :het is koud = il face frigide :het is warm = il face cal(i)de :3 (mbt leeftijd) haber :hij is twintig = ille ha vinti/viginti annos zijnsleer ZN :1 ontologia zijn ZELFST WW :1 (bestaan) esser, exister, (er is, er zijn = il ha) :er zijn mensen die = il ha gente qui/que :2 (zich bevinden) esser, trovar se, (er is, er zijn = il ha) :er moet nog geld -- = il debe haber ancora moneta :3 (gebeuren) haber loco, occurrer, evenir :wat is er? = que occurre? :het kan -- dat ... = il pote occurrer que ... :4 (behoren aan) esser (a/de), pertiner (a), appertiner (a) :dat boek is van mijn broer = iste libro pertine a mi fratre :5 (leven) esser, viver, (er is, er zijn = il ha) :die man is niet meer = iste homine ha vivite :er was eens een koning = il habeva un rege :6 (bezig zijn met) esser :7 (bedragen) esser :de prijs is tien gulden = le precio es dece florinos zijopening ZN :1 apertura lateral zijpad ZN :1 (pad dat zich afsplitst) sentiero transverse/transversal :2 (pad aan de zijkant) sentiero lateral zijpaneel ZN :1 pannello lateral zijpas ZN :1 passo verso le/al latere zijpelen WW :1 Zie: sijpelen zijplank ZN :1 planca lateral zijpoort ZN :1 porta lateral zijportaal ZN :1 portal lateral zijraam ZN :1 fenestra lateral zijreflector ZN :1 reflector lateral zijrivier ZN :1 bracio/branca del riviera, affluente, confluente, riviera tributari zijscheut ZN :1 Zie: zijloot zijschip ZN :1 (van kerk) nave lateral zijsloot ZN :1 fossato lateral zijsluiting ZN :1 serratura del latere zijspan(wagen) ZN :1 sidecar (E) zijspanrace ZN :1 cursa de side-car (E) zijspiegel ZN :1 retrovisor (externe) zijspoor ZN :1 via lateral/secundari, linea morte :iemand op een -- zetten = mitter un persona a un linea morte, excluder un persona zijsprong ZN :1 salto lateral/al latere :(FIG) een -- maken naar iets = facer un digression zijstap ZN :1 passo verso le/al latere zijstraat ZN :1 strata lateral/transverse/transversal :(FIG) noem eens een -- = da un exemplo zijstuk ZN :1 pecia/parte lateral, flanco zijtak ZN :1 (van een boom) branca/ramo lateral :2 (uitloper van plant) nove ramo :3 (aftakking van rivier) bracio, affluente :4 (mbt stambomen) branca/linea collateral zijtoren ZN :1 turre lateral zijtrap ZN :1 scala lateral zijtuin ZN :1 jardin lateral zij-uitgang ZN :1 exito/egresso lateral zij-uitzicht ZN :1 vista/prospecto lateral zijvenster ZN :1 fenestra lateral zijventrikel ZN :1 ventriculo lateral zijvertrek ZN :1 Zie: zijkamer zijvlak ZN :1 superficie/superfacie lateral zijvleugel ZN :1 (van gebouw) ala (lateral) zijwaarts BW :1 verso le/al latere zijwaarts BN :1 lateral :--e beweging = movimento lateral :--e druk = pression lateral zijwand ZN :1 pariete lateral zijweg ZN :1 cammino/via lateral/transverse/transversal, transversa zijwind ZN :1 vento lateral/de transverso zijzak ZN :1 tasca lateral zilt BN :1 salin, salmastre :--e smaak = sapor/gusto salin :--e gronden = solos salmastre :het --e nat = le mar ziltheid ZN :1 salinitate ziltig BN :1 Zie: zilt ziltigheid ZN :1 Zie: ziltheid zilver ZN :1 (metaal) argento :fijn -- = argento fin :colloïdaal -- = argento colloidal :gecupeleerd -- = argento de cuppella :-- smeden = forgiar argento :nieuw -- = argentano :met een laagje -- bedekken = inargentar :2 (zilverwerk) argenteria :het -- poetsen = polir le argenteria :3 (zilvergeld) moneta de argento :4 (kleur als van zilver) argento :iets -- kleuren = argentar un cosa :5 (zilveren medaille) medalia de argento :-- behalen op de Olympische Spelen = ganiar un medalia de argento al Jocos Olympic zilveraanmunting ZN :1 cuneage de moneta de argento zilveraap ZN :1 simia argentate zilveracetaat ZN :1 acetato de argento zilverachtig BN :1 argentate, de argento, argyric :2 (helder klinkend) argentin :--e klank = sono argentin :--e stem = voce argentin zilverader ZN :1 vena/filon argentifere/de argento zilverahorn ZN :1 acere rubre zilveralliage ZN :1 alligato de argento zilveramalgaam ZN :1 amalgama de argento zilverbad ZN :1 banio de argento zilverbedding ZN :1 jacimento de argento zilverberg ZN :1 monte argentifere zilverberk ZN :1 betula verrucose zilverbeslag ZN :1 ferratura de argento :bijbel met -- = biblia con ferratura de argento zilverblad ZN :1 folio de argento zilverblank BN :1 (de un blanco) argentate zilverblende ZN :1 galena argentifere/de argento zilverblik ZN :1 argento in laminas zilverbloem ZN :1 flor de argento zilverbrokaat ZN :1 brocato de argento zilverbromide ZN :1 bromido/bromuro de argento zilverchloride ZN :1 chlorido/chloruro de argento zilverdraad ZN :1 filo de argento zilverdrijver ZN :1 cisellator de argento zilveren BN :1 (van zilver) in/de argento, (verzilverd) argentate, (zilverkleurig) argentate :-- ketting = catena de argento :-- bokaal = cuppa in argento :-- bruiloft = nuptias de argento :-- haren = capillos argentate :-- standaard = standard (E) de argento zilvererts ZN :1 mineral argentifere/de argento zilverfazant ZN :1 faisan argentate zilverganzerik ZN :1 potentilla argentee zilvergehalte ZN :1 percentage/titulo de argento zilvergeld ZN :1 moneta de argento zilverglans ZN :1 (glans (als) van zilver) brillantia/lustro/fulgor argentate/argentin :2 (MIN) argentite zilverglit ZN :1 lithargyro zilvergoed ZN :1 Zie: zilverwerk zilvergrauw ZN :1 Zie: zilvergrijs zilvergrijs ZN :1 gris argentate/argentin zilvergroeve ZN :1 Zie: zilvermijn zilverhandel ZN :1 commercio de argento zilverhoudend BN :1 argentifere, argentose :-- zand = sablo/arena argentifere zilverjodide ZN :1 iodido/ioduro de argento zilverkamer ZN :1 camera del argenterias zilverkast ZN :1 vitrina de argenterias zilverkeuring ZN :1 essayo (de argento) zilverklank ZN :1 sono argentin zilverkleur ZN :1 color argentate/argentin/de argento zilverkleurig BN :1 argentin, argentate, argentee zilverkoers ZN :1 precio del argento zilverkorrel ZN :1 (korrel zilver) grano de argento :2 (FOTO) grano zilverkruid ZN :1 argentina zilverkwik ZN :1 amalgama de argento zilverlaag ZN :1 strato de argento :van de -- ontdoen = disargentar zilverlaken ZN :1 texito de argento zilverlegering ZN :1 alligato de argento zilverlinde ZN :1 tilia argentate/tomentose zilverling ZN :1 denario zilverlood ZN :1 plumbo argentifere zilvermeeuw ZN :1 laro argentate zilvermijn ZN :1 mina de argento zilvermos ZN :1 bryo argentee zilvermot ZN :1 lepisma zilvermunt ZN :1 moneta de argento zilvernitraat ZN :1 nitrato argentic/de argento zilverontmunting ZN :1 refusion de monetas de argento zilveroplossing ZN :1 solution de argento zilveroxide ZN :1 oxydo de argento zilverpapier ZN :1 papiro argentate/de argento zilverplaat ZN :1 placa de argento zilverpluvier ZN :1 pluviero argentate, squatarola zilverpoeder ZN :1 pulvere de argento zilverpoets ZN :1 pulvere a/pro polir (le argenteria) zilverpopulier ZN :1 poplo blanc/albe zilverprijs ZN :1 precio del argento zilverproduktie ZN :1 production de argento zilverreiger ZN :1 egretta :grote -- = egretta albe zilverrijk BN :1 ric/abundante in argento zilversalie ZN :1 salvia argentee zilverschat ZN :1 tresor de argento zilverschoon ZN :1 (PLANTK) argentina, potentilla anserin zilverservies ZN :1 servicio de argento zilverslak ZN :1 scoria de argento zilversmid ZN :1 argentero zilversoldeer ZN :1 soldatura de argento zilverspar ZN :1 abiete blanc/albe/argentee zilverstaaf ZN :1 barra/lingoto de argento zilverstuk ZN :1 moneta/pecia de argento zilversulfaat ZN :1 sulfato de argento zilversulfide ZN :1 sulfido/sulfuro de argento zilveruitje ZN :1 parve cibolla zilververbinding ZN :1 composito de argento zilververgiftiging ZN :1 argyrismo zilvervis ZN :1 argentina zilvervisje ZN :1 lepisma saccharin zilvervlies ZN :1 pellicula de argento zilvervliesrijst ZN :1 ris complete/integral/non decorticate zilvervloot ZN :1 flotta de argento zilvervos ZN :1 vulpe argentate/argentee zilvervosfokkerij ZN :1 station de elevamento de vulpes argentate zilverwerk ZN :1 objectos de argento, argenteria zilverwilg ZN :1 salice blanc zilverwinning ZN :1 extraction de argento zilverwit BN :1 (de un blanco) argentate zilverzand ZN :1 sablo/arena argentifere zilverzout ZN :1 sal de argento Zimbabwe ZN EIGN :1 Zimbabwe Zimbabwiaan ZN :1 zimbabwiano Zimbabwiaans BN :1 zimbabwian zin ZN :1 (zintuig) senso :2 (verstand) senso :bij --nen komen = reprender/recovrar su sensos :hij is niet goed bij (zijn) --nen = ille ha perdite le testa/capite :van zijn --nen beroofd zijn = esser folle :zijn --nen bij elkaar houden = restar/remaner maestro de se :3 (gevoel) senso :-- voor rechtvaardigheid = senso de justitia :-- voor orde = senso del ordine :4 (gemoedsgesteldheid) humor :blij van -- = joiose/gaudiose de humor, de bon humor, allegre :5 (streven, bedoeling) intention :zijn --nen op iets zetten = mitter se in testa de obtener un cosa/de facer un cosa :iets van --s zijn = haber le intention de un cosa, intentar un cosa :iets uit zijn --nen zetten = disfacer se del idea de :zijn -- krijgen = obtener lo que on vole :in de -- hebben = tramar :6 (wil, lust) voluntate, desiro, desiderio, gusto :iemands -- doen = satisfacer le desiro/voluntate de un persona :zijn -- doen = facer su gusto :zijn (eigen) -- doordrijven = imponer su voluntate :hij heeft zijn -- weer gekregen = ille ha obtenite lo que ille voleva :zij zijn één van -- = illes ha le mesme desiro/desiderio :tegen mijn -- = contra mi gusto/voluntate :7 (wens) desiro, desiderio :het iemand naar de -- maken = contentar/complacer un persona :8 (betekenis) senso, signification, significato :-- van het leven = senso del vita :figuurlijke -- = senso figurate :letterlijke/eigenlijke -- = senso figurate :verborgen -- = senso celate :zonder -- = disproviste de senso, sin senso :in zekere -- = in certe senso :in engere -- = in un senso plus restringite :in de ruimste -- van het woord = in le plus large senso/signification del parola, in le senso/signification le plus ample/extense del parola :in de strikte -- van het woord = in le senso stricte del parola :in de -- der wet = in le senso stricte del lege, secundo le lege :9 (nut) senso, ration :dit heeft geen -- = isto non ha senso, isto care de senso :de -- van het leven = le senso del vita :de -- van de kunst = le ration de esser del arte :ik begrijp de -- van uw daden niet = io non comprende le senso de vostre actiones :het heeft geen -- om = il es inutile de :10 (TAAL) phrase, (bijzin) proposition :foutloze -- = phrase correcte :enkelvoudige -- = phrase simple/simplice :samengestelde -- = phrase complexe/composite :elliptische -- = phrase elliptic :ondergeschikte -- = proposition subordinate :een -- vormen = construer un phrase :een -- doorstrepen = cancellar un phrase :evenwichtige --nen maken = balanciar su phrases :--nen aan elkaar lassen = incatenar phrases :11 (mening) aviso, opinion, idea :zoveel hoofden, zoveel --nen = tante testas, tante ideas :12 (MUZ) periodo musical zindeel ZN :1 Zie: zinsdeel zindelijk BN :1 (zijn natuurlijke behoeften beheersend) continente :2 (schoon) munde, nette :(FIG) -- denken = rationar/pensar correctemente zindelijkheid ZN :1 (netheid) munditia, hygiene zinderen WW :1 esser/vibrar ardente, esser multo cal(i)de :--de hitte = calor suffocante/excessive zinduiding ZN :1 interpretation zingbaar BN :1 cantabile zingen WW :1 cantar :vals -- = cantar false :laag -- = cantar in tono basse :Gods lof -- = cantar le laudes del Senior :falset -- = cantar in falsetto :geen twee liedjes voor één cent -- = non haber gusto de repeter duo vices le mesme cosa :iemand in slaap -- = (LETT) cantar pro addormir un persona, (FIG) addormir le vigilantia de un persona :weer/opnieuw -- = recantar :--de zaag = serra musical :voor het -- de kerk uit = practicar le coito interrupte zingenot ZN :1 placer sensual/del sensos, voluptate, voluptuositate, libidine, libidinositate, desiro/desiderio libidinose, concupiscentia, lubricitate, prurientia zingeving ZN :1 interpretation zink ZN :1 zinc :een dak met -- bedekken = zincar un tecto :het bedekken met -- = zincage zinkaat ZN :1 zincato zinkacetaat ZN :1 acetato de zinc zinkalliage ZN :1 alligato de zinc zinkamalgaam ZN :1 amalgama de zinc zinkarbeider ZN :1 zincator zinkas ZN :1 zinc calcinate zinkbad ZN :1 banio de zinc zinkbedekking ZN :1 revestimento in zinc zinkblende ZN :1 blende de zinc zinkblik ZN :1 latta de zinc zinkbuis ZN :1 tubo de evacuation de aqua zinkcarbonaat ZN :1 carbonato de zinc zinkchloride ZN :1 chloride/chloruro de zinc zinkdraad ZN :1 filo de zinc zinkdruk ZN :1 zincographia zinkelektrode ZN :1 electrodo de zinc zinken WW :1 (niet blijven drijven) affundar se, ir al fundo :een schip tot -- brengen = affundar un nave :2 (zakken, wegzakken) cader :in iemands armen -- = lassar se cader in le bracios de un persona :de moed laten -- = perder corage zinken BN :1 de zinc :-- dakgoot = guttiera de zinc zinker ZN :1 (buisleiding) (onder water) siphon, (onder dijk) tubo/conducto subterranee :2 (iets wat doet zinken) peso :3 (dobber) flottator zinkerts ZN :1 mineral de zinc zinkfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de zinc zinkgalmei ZN :1 Zie: galmei zinkgravure ZN :1 gravure super zinc, zincographia zinkhoudend BN :1 que contine zinc, zincifere zinkkuip ZN :1 caisson (F) zinklaag ZN :1 strato de zinc zinklegering ZN :1 Zie: zinkalliage zinklijm ZN :1 colla de zinc zinklood ZN :1 (peillood) plumbo de sonda :2 (bij het vissen) plumbo zinkmijn ZN :1 mina de zinc zinkograaf ZN :1 zincographo zinkografie ZN :1 zincographia zinkografisch BN :1 zincographic :-- proces = pro-cesso zincographic zinkoxyde ZN :1 oxydo de zinc zinkplaat ZN :1 placa de zinc zinkproduktie ZN :1 production de zinc zinkput ZN :1 puteo perdite zinkrotatiedruk ZN :1 Zie: offsetdruk zinkschaar ZN :1 cisorios pro (placas de) zinc zinksel ZN :1 sedimento zinkspaat ZN :1 calamina, silicato natural de zinc zinkstuk ZN :1 fascinata, matras (de) Dutch (E) zinksulfaat ZN :1 sulfato de zinc zinkvitriool ZN :1 Zie: zinksulfaat zinkwaren ZN MV :1 objectos de zinc zinkwinning ZN :1 extraction de zinc zinkwit ZN :1 blanco/oxydo de zinc zinkwitfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de blanco de zinc zinkzalf ZN :1 pomada a base de oxydo de zinc, unguento/balsamo de zinc zinkzeep ZN :1 sapon a base de zinc zinkzout ZN :1 sal de zinc zinledig BN :1 disproviste/vacue de senso, inan, inepte :--e woorden = parolas disproviste de senso zinledigheid ZN :1 inanitate, ineptia zinlijk BN :1 Zie: zinnelijk zinloos BN :1 (zonder betekenis) disproviste/vacue de senso, sin senso, inan, inepte :een -- gezegde = un dicto sin senso :2 (nutteloos) inutile :-- gesprek = conversation inutile :verder discussiëren is -- = inutile de discuter plus longemente :het --e van een onderneming = le inutilitate de un interprisa zinloosheid ZN :1 inutilitate, inanitate, ineptia zinnebeeld ZN :1 symbolo, emblema, figura emblematic zinnebeeldig BN :1 symbolic, emblematic, allegoric :--e voorstelling = representation symbolic, symbolisation, allegoria, allegorisation zinnelijk BN :1 (de zinnen bevredigend, sensueel) sensual, carnal, voluptari, voluptuose, concupiscente, lascive, sybaritic :--e mond = bucca lascive/sensual :--e liefde = amor carnal :-- mens = voluptuario :--e begeerte = concupiscentia :-- begeren = concupiscer :-- maken = sensualisar :2 (zintuiglijk) sensorial :-- waarneembaar = sensorialmente perceptibile zinnelijkheid ZN :1 (sensualiteit) sensualitate, sensualismo, carnalitate, voluptate, voluptuositate, lascivitate :2 (waarneembaarheid door de zinnen) perceptibilitate sensorial zinneloos BN :1 (onzinnig) insensate, absurde, inepte, vesanic :2 (bewusteloos) inconsciente :3 (krankzinnig) insan, alienate zinneloosheid ZN :1 (onzinnigheid) absurditate, ineptia, vesania :2 (bewusteloosheid) inconscientia, (verbijstering) stupor :3 (krankzinnigheid) alienation zinnen WW :1 (peinzen over) pensar, reflecter, meditar :2 (bevallen) placer a, convenir a :dat zinde hem wel = le idea le placeva zinnenprikkelend BN :1 sensualmente stimulante, erotic, aphrodisiac zinnens BN :1 Zie: zins zinnenstrelend BN :1 agradabile pro le sensos, voluptuose zinnenstreling ZN :1 voluptuositate zinnespel ZN :1 moralitate zinnia ZN :1 zinnia zinnig BN :1 sensate :iets --s zeggen = dicer alco sensate :dat lijkt me een --e beslissing = isto me pare un decision sensate :geen -- mens zal zo iets geloven = nulle esser sensate va creder un tal cosa zinrijk BN :1 plen de senso, significante :--e woorden = parolas significante/utile :--e gesprekken = conversationes significante/utile zinrijkheid ZN :1 senso profunde zins BN :1 :van -- zijn iets te doen = haber le intention de facer un cosa zinsaccent ZN :1 accento de phrase zinsbedrog ZN :1 Zie: zinsbegoocheling zinsbedwelming ZN :1 intoxication del sensos zinsbegoocheling ZN :1 illusion, hallucination, mirage zinsbouw ZN :1 construction del phrase, syntaxe (-axis) zinscheiding ZN :1 punctuation zinsconstructie ZN :1 Zie: zinsbouw zinsconstructor ZN :1 (LOGICA) operator zinsdeel ZN :1 parte/membro del phrase, syntagma zinsfragment ZN :1 fragmento de phrase zinsfunctie ZN :1 function propositional/in le phrase zinsgeheel ZN :1 phrase complete zinsleer ZN :1 syntaxe (-axis) zinslid ZN :1 Zie: zinsdeel zinslot ZN :1 fin de phrase zinsmelodie ZN :1 melodia del phrase, intonation zinsnede ZN :1 parte de un phrase, passage zinsnijding ZN :1 cesura zinsniveau ZN :1 nivello del phrase zinsomzetting ZN :1 inversion zinsontleding ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) phrastic zinspelen WW :1 alluder (a), facer allusion (a), referer se (a) zinspelend BN :1 allusive zinspeling ZN :1 allusion :een -- bevattend = allusive :een -- maken op = alluder a, facer un allusion a :het poëtisch taalgebruik zit vol --en = le linguage del poesia es allusive zinspreuk ZN :1 (aforisme) aphorismo, maxima, sententia, gnome, (leus) devisa, motto zinspreukig BN :1 aphoristic zinsritme ZN :1 rhythmo del phrase zinstructuur ZN :1 structura del phrase zinstype ZN :1 typo de phrase zinsverband ZN :1 (betrekking tussen zinnen) relation inter propositiones :onderschikkend -- = subordination :nevenschikkend -- = coordination :2 (context) contexto :dit citaat is uit het -- gerukt = iste citation ha essite isolate de su contexto zinsverbijstering ZN :1 aberration/confusion mental, insanitate, follia zinsverrukking ZN :1 Zie: extase zinsvervoering ZN :1 Zie: extase zinsvorm ZN :1 forma del phrase zinswending ZN :1 expression, locution zinteken ZN :1 Zie: leesteken zintuig ZN :1 senso :de vijf --en = le cinque sensos :scherpte van de --en = acuitate/acutessa sensorial/del sensos :een zesde -- hebben = haber intuition zintuigenleer ZN :1 esthesiologia zintuigfysiologie ZN :1 physiologia del sensos zintuiglijk BN :1 sensorial :--e waarneming = perception sensorial :--e kennis = cognoscentia/cognoscimento sensorial :--e wereld = mundo del sensos, mundo material zintuiglijkheid ZN :1 sensorialitate zinvang ZN :1 catalepsia zinvermaak ZN :1 Zie: zingenot zinvol BN :1 sensate zinvorming ZN :1 formation de un phrase Zion ZN EIGN :1 Sion zionisme ZN :1 sionismo zionist ZN :1 sionista zionistencongres ZN :1 congresso de sionistas zionistisch BN :1 sionista, sionistic zirkonium ZN :1 zirconium zirkoniumoxyde ZN :1 oxydo de zirconium zirkoniumsilicaat ZN :1 zircon zirkoniumverbinding ZN :1 composito de zirconium zirkoon ZN :1 (gesteente) zircon :2 (edelsteen) zircon zirkoonaarde ZN :1 oxydo de zirconium zit ZN :1 (het zitten) session :dat was een hele -- = isto esseva un longe session :2 (manier van zitten) :deze stoel heeft een gemakkelijke -- = iste sedia es confortabile :3 (stoel) sedia zitbad ZN :1 semicupio, banio-sedia zitbank ZN :1 banco :2 sofa zitbeen ZN :1 osso ischiatic, ischio zitbeens BN :1 ischiatic zitbeensknobbel ZN :1 tuberositate ischiatic zitdag ZN :1 die/jorno de session ziteelt ZN :1 callo/callositate super le posterior zithoek ZN :1 angulo intime zitje ZN :1 (zitplaats) sedia, (hoekje) angulo intime :2 (tafeltje met stoelen) tabula con/e sedias zitkamer ZN :1 salon zitkamerameublement ZN :1 mobiliario/mobiles pro le salon zitkubus ZN :1 puf cubic zitkussen ZN :1 cossino zitmeubel ZN :1 mobile pro seder zitplaats ZN :1 sedia zitslaapbank ZN :1 sofa lecto zitstok ZN :1 (in kooi) percha {sj} zitten WW :1 (gezeten zijn) seder, esser sedite :hij zit op een stoel = ille es sedite super un sedia :blijf --! = resta/remane sedite! :ga -- ! = 1. (bevel) sede te!, 2. (uitnodiging) prende un sedia! :stil -- = esser immobile :gaan -- = seder se, mitter se a seder :wil je misschien hier --? = prefere tu seder te hic? :in het parlement -- = seder in le parlamento :stemmen door -- en opstaan = votar per seder e levar :(FIG) er eens voor gaan -- = (iets aanvatten) poner se/mitter se al labor/al travalio, (iets gaan vertellen) installar se confortabilemente :hij zit erg op zijn centen = ille es un ver avaro :uw vader zit te veel = vostre patre ha un vita troppo sedentari :2 (zich met een doel ergens bevinden) esser, trovar se :aan het raam -- = esser al fenestra :aan tafel -- = esser al tabula :aan de koffie -- = biber caffe :te paard -- = esser a cavallo :op zijn hurken -- = esser quatte :Goudkuil zit in een vergadering = Goudkuil es in un reunion :vandaag zit hij in Bilthoven = hodie ille se trova in Bilthoven :3 (een functie bekleden) esser :aan het roer -- = esser al timon :in het bestuur -- = esser membro del consilio directive :op de troon -- = esser super le throno :op een kantoor -- = esser/travaliar in un officio/bureau (F) :4 (geruime tijd ergens vertoeven) esser :in de gevangenis -- = esser in (le) prision :altijd met zijn neus in de boeken -- = haber sempre/semper le naso in le libros :5 (wonen) esser, habitar, viver :hij wil niet in Amsterdam -- = ille non vole habitar/viver in Amsterdam :6 (verblijven) esser :waar zit hij? = ubi es ille? :7 (zich bevinden in de genoemde toestand) esser :8 (mbt een volharden, mbt gelaten worden op een plaats/in een toestand) :hij heeft zijn vrouw laten -- = ille ha abandonate su spo(n)sa :die weduwe bleef met twee kinderen -- = iste vidua ha restate/remanite sol con duo infantes :wij zijn (hier) blijven -- = nos ha restate hic :de zegel blijft niet -- = le timbro non colla :(FIG) met iets -- = non saper que facer de un cosa :met een probleem -- = haber un problema :9 (mbt zaken, zich bevinden) esser, trovar se :wat zit er in die zak? = que es in iste sacco? :(FIG) het zit in de pen = isto es in preparation :die trek zit in de familie = iste tracto es in le familia :er zit een vlek op je jas = il ha un macula super tu mantello :er zit onweer in de lucht = il ha un tempesta de tonitro in le aere :in sla zit vitamine C = le lactuca contine vitamina C, il ha vitamina C in le lactuca :heb jij geld in zijn onderneming --? = ha tu moneta in su interprisa? :(SPORT) de bal zit = il es un goal (E) :10 (mbt kleding/schoenen) seder, ir :de schoenen zitten goed = le scarpas/calceos sede ben :11 (bevestigd zijn) :dat zit wel goed/snor = il non ha un problema :12 (gevuld/bedekt zijn met) :onder de verf -- = esser coperte de color :onder het werk -- = esser immergite in le labor/travalio :vol moeilijkheden -- = abundar in difficultates :in de schulden -- = esser plen de debitas :die fiets zit onder de roest = iste bicycletta es plen de ferrugine :13 (+ INF) (bezig zijn met) esser occupate (a) :hij zit te schrijven = ille es occupate a scriber, ille scribe :14 :aan iets -- = toccar un cosa :achter iemand aan -- = currer/ir detra un persona :in zak en as -- = esser desperate :op hete kolen -- = esser super carbones ardente :het zit er aan te komen = isto veni, isto va venir :op voetbal -- = esser membro de un club (E) de football (E) :blijven -- (op school) = repeter le classe :(FIG) het zit er niet aan = io non pote permitter me lo :waar zit het hem in? = qual es le problema?, ubi es le difficultate? :ik zit ergens mee = io ha un problema :ik zie het niet -- = le situation non me convince :dat zit in de familie = isto es un cosa del familia :hoe zit dat? = como sta le cosas? zittenblijver ZN :1 repetitor de classe/de curso, alumno qui repete/ha repetite le classe/curso zittend BN :1 (gezeten) sedite, sedente :2 (waarbij men veel zit) sedentari :-- beroep = empleo sedentari :-- werk = travalio/labor sedentari :--e levenswijze = vita sedentari, sedentarismo, sedentari(e)tate :3 (in functie zijnd) in function :4 (PLANTK) acaule, sessile :met --e bloemen = sessiliflor :met --e bladen = sessilifolie zittijd ZN :1 tempore de session zitting ZN :1 (van stoel) fundo de sedia :rieten -- = fundo de sedia cannate :2 (vergadering, zittingstijd) session :-- van het parlement = session del parlamento :plenaire -- = session plenari :geheime/besloten -- = session secrete :openbare -- = session public :-- met/achter gesloten deuren = session detra portas clause :de -- openen = aperir le session :de -- schorsen = suspender le session :de -- wordt voortgezet = le session continua :de -- opheffen = levar/clauder le session :-- houden = seder, esser in session :-- hebben in het bestuur = haber un sede in le/formar parte del/esser membro del consilio directive :-- nemen in de raad = facer su entrata in le consilio zittingsdag ZN :1 die/jorno de session zittingsjaar ZN :1 anno de session zittingsperiode ZN :1 session zittingstijd ZN :1 tempore de session zittingsverslag ZN :1 reporto de session zittingszaal ZN :1 sala de session zittribune ZN :1 tribuna con sedias/bancos zitvlak ZN :1 (billen) posterior, podice, natica, (kont) culo, popo zitvlees ZN :1 :geen -- hebben = non esser capabile de restar sedite longe tempore zitzak ZN :1 puf zizel ZN :1 citello zizelmarmot ZN :1 Zie: zizel z.j. :1 (Afk.: zonder jaartal) sin data, sin anno Z.K.H. :1 (Afk.: Zijne Koninklijke Hoogheid) S.A.R. (Su Altessa Royal/Regal) :2 (Afk.: Zijne Keizerlijke Hoogheid) S.A.I. (Su Altessa Imperial) zloty ZN :1 (Poolse munt) zloty (Po) Z.M. :1 (Afk.: Zijne Majesteit) S.M. (Su Majestate) zo BW :1 (overeenstemmend met een werkelijkheid) assi :het heeft -- moeten zijn = il debe haber essite assi :--'n boek = un tal libro :-- iemand = un tal persona :--'n geval = un tal caso, un caso semblabile :maak niet --'n spektakel = non face tante ruito :-- iets = alco assi, un cosa simile :dat duurt --'n drie weken = isto prende approximativemente tres septimanas :en -- voort = et cetera (L) :het is namelijk -- dat = le cosa/le situation es que :het zij -- = sia assi :een jaar of -- = un anno plus o minus :2 (overeenstemmend in maat/graad) si :--'n groot huis = un si grande casa :hij doet altijd -- stug = ille se monstra sempre/semper si rebarbative :-- helder als kristal = si clar como crystallo :dat is niet -- erg = isto non es si grave :is het al -- laat? = es il jam si tarde? :dat heb ik al -- dikwijls gehoord = io lo ha audite jam tante vices :het is toch -- warm! = il face tante calor! :3 (op deze wijze) assi, de iste modo/maniera :je moet het -- doen = tu debe facer lo assi :goed --! = multo ben! :4 (aanstonds) tosto, bentosto :ik ben -- thuis = io essera a casa tosto :5 (zeer) si, talmente :die fiets is nog -- goed = iste bicycletta es ancora in stato excellente :6 :die vrouw is zó! = iste femina es phantastic! zo VW :1 (evenals, gelijk) :-- vader, -- zoon = tal patre, tal filio :2 (indien) si :-- mogelijk = si possibile :-- ja, waarom? = in caso affirmative, proque? :-- nee, waarom niet? = in caso negative, proque non? :3 (naar) secundo :-- men beweert, ligt hij op sterven = secundo lo que on dice, ille es agonisante Z.O. :1 (Afk.: zuidoost(en)) S.E. (Sud-Est) zo! TW :1 ah si! zo'n :1 Zie: zo zoal BW :1 inter altere cosas zoals ZN :1 como :-- altijd = como sempre/semper :mensen -- wij = gente como nos :doe -- U wilt = face como vos vole :-- Cervantes zegt = como dice Cervantes :het is verbazend -- die jongen is vooruitgegaan = il es surprendente de vider como iste puero ha facite progressos ZOAVO :1 (Afk.: Zuidoostaziatische Verdragsorganisatie) O.T.A.S.E. (Organisation del Tractato de Asia del Sud-Est) zodanig BW :1 talmente, de tal maniera/modo :(ZELFST) als -- = per se zodanig AANW VNW BIJV :1 tal :--e mensen = tal personas :-- dat = de tal sorta que zodat VW :1 de maniera/modo/sorta que zode ZN :1 pecia de gazon :dat zet geen --n aan de dijk = isto non face avantiar le cosas :onder de groene --n liggen = esser morte e interrate zodenbank ZN :1 banco de pecias de gazon zodenijzersteen ZN :1 limonite zodiak ZN EIGN :1 zodiaco zodiakaal BN :1 zodiacal :-- licht = lumine/luce zodiacal zodoende BW :1 (op die manier) assi, de iste modo/maniera :-- bespaart men kolen = de iste maniera on economisa carbon :2 (bijgevolg) per consequente zodra VW :1 si tosto que :ik betaal u, -- ik het geld heb = io vos paga(ra), si tosto que io ha(bera) le moneta zodus VW :1 e assi zoeaaf ZN :1 zuavo zoef! TW :1 zuf!, zum! zoek ZN :1 :op -- zijn naar = esser in (re)cerca de :op -- gaan naar = mitter se/ir in (re)cerca de :-- raken = perder se zoek BN :1 (kwijt) introvabile :de sleutel is -- = le clave es introvabile :mijn hoed is -- = io ha perdite mi cappello :2 (afwezig) absente :de logica is -- in die redenering = il non ha nulle logica in iste rationamento zoekactie ZN :1 cerca, recerca :coördinatie van de --s = coordination del recercas zoekbrengen WW :1 perder :de tijd -- = perder le tempore zoeken WW :1 cercar, recercar, querer :het -- = cerca, recerca, questa, quesita :een voorwerp -- = cercar un objecto :iemand -- = cercar un persona :asiel -- = cercar asylo :werk -- = cercar travalio/labor :moeilijkheden -- = cercar difficultates :naar de zin van het leven -- = cercar le senso del vita :een goed heenkomen -- = prender le fuga :de reden is niet ver te -- = le ration es evidente :(FIG) achter alles iets -- = vider malitia a/in toto, esser diffidente :iets niet achter iemand -- = non creder un persona capace de un tal cosa :hulp/liefde bij iemand -- = refugiar se in le bracios de un persona :de regering zoekt het in bezuinigingen = le governamento cerca le solution in restrictiones :naar gas -- = cercar gas :spijkers op laag water -- = secar/finder le capillos in quatro :iemand die iets zoekt = cercator, recercator :ver gezocht = inverosimile zoeker ZN :1 (persoon) cercator, recercator :2 (FOTO) visor zoekerbeeld ZN :1 (FOTO) imagine del visor zoekerij ZN :1 cerca, recerca, questa, quesita zoekerparallax ZN :1 parallaxe zoeklicht ZN :1 projector orientabile zoekmaken WW :1 (wegmaken) perder :2 (nutteloos besteden) perder :veel tijd met iets -- = perder multe tempore in un cosa zoekplaatje ZN :1 imagine puzzle (E) zoekprocedure ZN :1 methodo heuristic zoekraken WW :1 perder se zoektocht ZN :1 quesita, questa zoel BN :1 (aangenaam warm) dulce, tepide :--e wind = vento tepide :2 (drukkend warm) suffocante, pesante zoelheid ZN :1 Zie: zoelte Zoeloe ZN :1 zulu zoelte ZN :1 temperatura dulce/tepide, tepor zoem TW :1 zum zoemen WW :1 susurrar zoemer ZN :1 susurrator, vibrator zoemtoon ZN :1 signal del susurrator, susurro zoen ZN :1 (kus) basio, osculo :iemand een -- geven = dar un basio/osculo a un persona, basiar/oscular un persona :2 (verzoening) reconciliation :de Zoen van Delft = le Tractato de Pace de Delft zoenaltaar ZN :1 altar expiatori zoenbloed ZN :1 sanguine expiatori zoendood ZN :1 morte expiatori, (van Jezus) redemption zoenen WW :1 basiar, oscular, dar basios/osculos/un basio/un osculo zoenlippen ZN MV :1 labios carnose zoenoffer ZN :1 sacrificio expiatori, (levend wezen) victima expiatori zoenofferande ZN :1 sacrificio expiatori zoet BN :1 (mbt de smaak) dulce, sucrate, saccharate :--e smaak = gusto/sapor dulce :-- smaken = haber un gusto/sapor dulce :--e amandel = amandola dulce :--e appel = pomo dulce :--e wijn = vino dulce/sucrate :-- bolletje = panetto dulce :-- water = aqua dulce :-- maken = sucrar, saccharar, dulcificar, edulcorar :het -- maken = sucrage, dulcification, edulcoration :2 (mbt de andere zintuigen) dulce, suave, agradabile :--e geur = odor dulce :3 (braaf) bon :een -- kind = un bon infante :4 (FIG) dulce :--e herinnering = memoria dulce :--e woordjes = parolas dulce :iemand -- houden met beloften = addormir un persona con promissas zoet ZN :1 (iets zoets) cosa sucrate :-- in iets doen = sucrar/saccharar/dulcificar/edulcorar un cosa :een boterham met -- = un trencho {sj} de pan con alco sucrate :2 (het aangename) dulcor :'s levens -- en zuur = le joias/gaudios e le penas del vita zoetachtig BN :1 dulciastre zoetekauw ZN :1 amator de cosas dulce/de sucro zoetelaar ZN :1 vivandero zoetelaarster ZN :1 vivandera zoetelijk BN :1 dulciastre, melliflue zoetemelk ZN :1 lacte fresc zoetemelks BN :1 fabricate con lacte fresc, de lacte fresc :--e kaas = caseo de lacte fresc :--e pap = pappa de lacte fresc zoeten WW :1 (zoet maken) sucrar, saccharar, dulcificar, edulcorar :het -- = sucrage, dulcification, edulcoration :2 (polijsten) polir, lisiar zoetgevooisd BN :1 Zie: zoetklinkend zoetheid ZN :1 (van smaak) sapor/gusto sucrate, dulcor :2 (het aangenaam zijn) dulcor :de -- van toon = le dulcor del tono :3 (wat aangenaam is) dulcor, joia, gaudio, placer zoethout ZN :1 glycyrrhiza, liquiritia zoethoutdrank ZN :1 tisana de liquiritia zoethoutextract ZN :1 extracto de liquiritia zoethoutplant ZN :1 Zie: zoethout zoethoutsap ZN :1 succo de liquiritia zoethoutwater ZN :1 aqua al liquiritia zoetig BN :1 dulciastre zoetigheid ZN :1 Zie: zoet zoeting ZN :1 dulcification, edulcoration zoetje ZN :1 edulcorante zoetjesaan BW :1 pauco a pauco, poco a poco, dulcemente zoetklinkend BN :1 suaviloquente, dulce, melodiose zoetkracht ZN :1 poter edulcorante zoetmakend BN :1 sucrante, edulcorante, dulcificante :--e stoffen = edulcorantes zoetmiddel ZN :1 Zie: zoetstof zoetrasp ZN :1 raspa dulce/a polir/a lisiar zoetsappig BN :1 (schijnbaar vriendelijk) mellose, dulciastre :2 (zonder pit/kracht) dulciastre, insipide zoetsappigheid ZN :1 (schijnbare vriendelijkheid) character dulciastre :2 (krachteloosheid) insipiditate zoetschaaf ZN :1 plana platte/a polir/a lisiar zoetschaven WW :1 planar zoetstof ZN :1 edulcorante, dulcificante, materia/substantia sucrante/dulcificante/dulce zoetstoftablet ZN :1 edulcorante, dulcificante zoetvijl ZN :1 lima dulce/a planar/a polir/a lisiar zoetvijlen WW :1 limar con le lima dulce zoetvloeiend BN :1 Zie: zoetklinkend zoetwaren ZN MV :1 cosas sucrate zoetwateraquacultuur ZN :1 aquicultura de aqua dulce zoetwateraquarium ZN :1 aquario de aqua dulce zoetwaterbron ZN :1 fonte de aqua dulce zoetwaterfauna ZN :1 fauna de aqua dulce zoetwaterflora ZN :1 flora de aqua dulce zoetwatergarnaal ZN :1 crangon de aqua dulce zoetwatermeer ZN :1 laco de aqua dulce zoetwaterparel ZN :1 perla/margarita de aqua dulce zoetwaterpissebed ZN :1 asello aquatic zoetwaterplankton ZN :1 limnoplancton zoetwaterplant ZN :1 planta de aqua dulce zoetwaterpoliep ZN :1 hydra :bruine -- = hydra fusc zoetwaterschade ZN :1 damno(s) de aqua dulce/causate per aqua dulce zoetwaterschildpad ZN :1 tortuca de aqua dulce :grote -- = trionice zoetwaterspons ZN :1 spongilla lacustre zoetwatertank ZN :1 cisterna de aqua dulce zoetwatervis ZN :1 pisce de aqua dulce zoetwatervisserij ZN :1 pisca in aqua dulce zoetwatervoorraad ZN :1 reserva/stock (E) de aqua dulce zoetzuur BN :1 acridulce zoetzuur ZN :1 pickles (E) zoëven BW :1 ante un momento/minuta zoeven WW :1 passar rapidemente :de auto's zoefden voorbij = le auto(mobile)s passava rapidemente zog ZN :1 (moedermelk) lacte materne/maternal :2 (kielwater) sulco :in iemands -- varen = esser in le sulco/sequer le sulco de un persona zogafscheiding ZN :1 lactation zogeheten BN :1 Zie: zogenaamd zogen WW :1 tettar, atettar, lactar, allactar, dar le lacte, nutrir :het -- = lactation, allactamento, nutrition zogenaamd BN :1 (zogenoemd) assi appellate, assi nominate :het verschijnsel van de --e ablaut = le phenomeno assi nominate del ablaut (D) :2 (in schijn) pretendite, pretense :-- wetenschappelijk = pseudoscientific zogenoemd BN :1 Zie: zogenaamd-1 zogezegd BW :1 (om het zo uit te drukken) pro assi dicer :2 (vrijwel) practicamente, quasi zoging ZN :1 allactamento zogwater ZN :1 vortice zoidiogamie ZN :1 zoidiogamia zojuist BW :1 Zie: zoëven zolang BW :1 durante iste tempore, intertanto :ga jij maar -- hiernaast = intertanto tu debe ir al vicinos zolang VW :1 tanto longe como :-- ik leef = tanto longe como io vive :-- de voorraad strekt = usque al exhaustion del stocks (E), in le mesura del disponibilitate del stocks (E) zolder ZN :1 (verdieping/ruimte onder het dak) deposito sub le tecto, subtecto, (kamer) mansarda :2 (zoldering) plafond (F) :3 (verdieping van een pakhuis) granario zolderbalk ZN :1 trabe/trave del subtecto zolderbetimmering ZN :1 revestimento de ligno del subtecto zolderbint ZN :1 Zie: zolderbalk zolderbrand ZN :1 foco/incendio de subtecto zolderen WW :1 (van een zoldering voorzien) provider de un plafond (F) :2 (op een zolder leggen) mitter/poner al subtecto/mansarda zolderetage ZN :1 etage (F) sub le tecto zoldergat ZN :1 trappa (del subtecto/mansarda) zolderhoogte ZN :1 altor del plafond (F) zoldering ZN :1 plafond (F) zolderkamer(tje) ZN :1 mansarda zolderlamp ZN :1 Zie: plafondlamp zolderluik ZN :1 trappa (del subtecto/mansarda) zolderraam ZN :1 fenestra del mansarda/tecto zolderruimte ZN :1 spatio sub le tecto, subtecto zolderschuit ZN :1 gabarra zoldertrap ZN :1 scala del subtecto/mansarda zolderval ZN :1 Zie: zolderluik zoldervenster ZN :1 Zie: zolderraam zolderverdieping ZN :1 Zie: zolderetage zoldervertrek ZN :1 Zie: zolderkamer zolderwoning ZN :1 appartamento de subtecto zolen WW :1 solear zomaar BW :1 tote simplemente, (zonder reden) sin alicun ration, (zonder nadenken) sin reflecter :2 (zonder belemmering) sin impedimento, sin alicun problema zombie ZN :1 zombi(e) zomede BW :1 assi que zomen WW :1 orlar zomer ZN :1 estate :regenachtige -- = estate pluviose :bij het begin van de -- = al entrata del estate :de zwaluwen kondigen de -- aan = le hirundines annuncia le estate zomeraardappel ZN :1 patata (semi)precoce zomerachtig BN :1 de estate, como in estate zomerandoorn ZN :1 stachys annue zomerappel ZN :1 pomo/malo estive/de estate zomeravond ZN :1 vespere/vespera estive/de estate zomerbed ZN :1 lecto estive/de estate zomerbedding ZN :1 Zie: zomerbed zomerbloem ZN :1 flor estive/de estate zomercampagne ZN :1 campania de estate zomercentaurie ZN :1 centaurea solstitial zomercompetitie ZN :1 competition estive/de estate zomerconcert ZN :1 concerto estive/de estate zomercursus ZN :1 curso estive/de estate zomerdag ZN :1 die/jorno estive/de estate zomerdienst ZN :1 servicio estive/de estate zomerdienstregeling ZN :1 horario estive/de estate zomerdijk ZN :1 dica estive/de estate zomerdistel ZN :1 Zie: zomercentaurie zomerdracht ZN :1 Zie: zomerkleding zomeren WW :1 facer calor :het wil maar niet -- = le estate non vole arrivar zomerfeest ZN :1 festa estive/de estate zomerfruit ZN :1 fructos estive/de estate zomergast ZN :1 estivante zomergenoegens ZN MV :1 placeres estive/de estate zomergerst ZN :1 hordeo estive/de estate zomergewas ZN :1 Zie: zomerplant zomergoed ZN :1 Zie: zomerkleding zomergroente ZN :1 legumine/verdura estive/de estate zomerhalfjaar ZN :1 semestre estive/de estate zomerhitte ZN :1 calor estive/de estate zomerhoed ZN :1 cappello estive/de estate zomerhuis ZN :1 casa estive/de estate zomerhuisje ZN :1 casetta estive/de estate zomerjapon ZN :1 Zie: zomerjurk zomerjas ZN :1 mantello estive/de estate zomerjurk ZN :1 veste/roba estive/de estate zomerkamp ZN :1 campo/campamento estive/de estate zomerkleding ZN :1 vestimentos/habito estive/de estate zomerkleed ZN :1 (BIOL) tonsion estive/de estate, (veren) plumas/plumage estive/de estate zomerkleren ZN MV :1 Zie: zomerkleding zomerklokje ZN :1 leucojo estive zomerkoninkje ZN :1 fraga zomerkost ZN :1 nutrimento/alimento estive/de estate zomerkwartaal ZN :1 trimestre estive/de estate zomerlandschap ZN :1 paisage estive/de estate zomerlinde ZN :1 tilia platyphylle zomermaand ZN :1 mense estive/de estate zomermantel ZN :1 mantello estive/de estate zomermoesson ZN :1 monson estive/del estate zomernachtsdroom ZN :1 sonio de un nocte estive/de estate zomerochtend ZN :1 matino estive/de estate zomeronweer ZN :1 tempesta estive de tonitro zomerooft ZN :1 fructos estive/de estate zomeropruiming ZN :1 liquidation/saldos estive/de estate zomerpak ZN :1 insimul/costume estive/de estate zomerpaleis ZN :1 palatio estive/de estate zomerpeer ZN :1 pira estive/de estate zomerpeil ZN :1 nivello estive/de estate zomerpels ZN :1 Zie: zomervacht zomerplant ZN :1 planta estive/de estate zomerpostzegel ZN :1 timbro (postal) estive/de estate zomerprijs ZN :1 precio estive/de estate zomerpunt ZN :1 solstitio estive/de estate zomerreces ZN :1 vacantias parlamentari zomerregen ZN :1 pluvia estive/de estate zomerreis ZN :1 viage estive/de estate zomerresidentie ZN :1 residentia estive/de estate zomerrui ZN :1 muta estive/de estate zomers BN :1 estive, de estate :-- weer = tempore de estate :negen --e dagen = novem dies/jornos de estate zomerschoen ZN :1 calceatura/calceo/scarpa de estate zomerseizoen ZN :1 estate, saison (F) estive/de estate zomersolstitium ZN :1 solstitio estive/de estate zomerspelen ZN MV :1 jocos olympic estive/de estate zomersport ZN :1 sport (E) estive/de estate zomersproet ZN :1 ephelide zomersproeten ZN MV :1 lentigines zomerstand ZN :1 Zie: zomerpeil zomerstorm ZN :1 tempesta estive/de estate zomertaling ZN :1 querquedula zomertarwe ZN :1 tritico/frumento estive/de estate zomertemperatuur ZN :1 temperatura estive/de estate zomerterras ZN :1 terrassa estive/de estate zomertheater ZN :1 theatro estive/de estate zomertijd ZN :1 (tijdregeling) hora estive/de estate :2 (tijd dat het zomer is) saison (F) de estate, estate zomertournee ZN :1 tournée (F) estive/de estate zomertrek ZN :1 migration del aves in le estate zomeruitverkoop ZN :1 Zie: zomeropruiming zomeruniform ZN :1 uniforme estive/de estate zomeruniversiteit ZN :1 universitate/curso estive/de estate zomervacht ZN :1 tonsion estive/de estate zomervakantie ZN :1 vacantias estive/de estate zomerveldtocht ZN :1 campania estive/de estate zomerverblijf ZN :1 residentia estive/de estate, (huis OOK) casa de estate zomervoer ZN :1 forrage verde/estive/de estate zomervreugde ZN :1 allegressa estive zomervrucht ZN :1 fructo estive/de estate zomerwarmte ZN :1 calor estive/de estate zomerweek ZN :1 septimana estive/de estate zomerweer ZN :1 tempore estive/de estate zomerwind ZN :1 vento estive/de estate zomerwolk ZN :1 nube estive/de estate zomerzegel ZN :1 Zie: zomerpostzegel zomerzon ZN :1 sol estive/de estate zomerzonnewende ZN :1 solstitio estive/de estate zomin BW :1 :net -- als = non plus que, assí pauco/poco que zomp ZN :1 Zie: moeras zompig BN :1 Zie: moerassig zon ZN :1 sol :van de -- = solar :in de volle -- = in plen sol :stand van de -- = position del sol :de hoogte van de -- bepalen = prender le altor del sol :om de -- bewegend/gelegen = circumsolar :op de -- zetten = exponer al sol :in de -- zetten = insolar :in de -- gaan zitten/gaan staan = poner/mitter se al sol, prender le sol :de -- gaat op = le sol se leva :de -- gaat onder = le sol se pone :door de -- verbrand = bronzate per le sol :de -- schijnt = il face sol, le sol brilla :de -- staat hoog aan de hemel = le sol es in su zenit :Land van de Rijzende Zon = Imperio del Sol Levante :verdwijnen als sneeuw voor de -- = disparer completemente :het --netje in huis zijn = esser le sol del casa zonaal BN :1 zonal zonaanbidder ZN :1 adorator del sol, heliolatra zonaanbidding ZN :1 adoration/culto del sol, heliolatria zondaar ZN :1 peccator :verstokte -- = peccator incorrigibile zondaarsgezicht ZN :1 visage de peccator zondag ZN :1 dominica :van de -- = dominical :op zon- en feestdagen = le dominicas e le dies feriate/festive zondagavond ZN :1 vespere/vespera de dominica zondagcompetitie ZN :1 competition del dominica zondageditie ZN :1 edition del dominica zondagmiddag ZN :1 postmeridie de dominica zondagmiddagconcert ZN :1 concerto del postmeridie de dominica zondagmorgen ZN :1 matino de dominica zondagnacht ZN :1 nocte de dominica zondagochtend ZN :1 Zie: zondagmorgen zondags BN :1 dominical :-- wandeling = promenada dominical :--e kleren = habito/vestimentos dominical/de dominica zondags BW :1 le dominica(s), cata dominica zondagsarbeid ZN :1 labor/travalio de dominica zondagsblad ZN :1 periodico/jornal dominical/del dominica zondagscent ZN :1 moneta de tasca pro le dominica zondagschool ZN :1 schola dominical/del dominica zondagscompetitie ZN :1 competition del dominica zondagsdienst ZN :1 (kerkdienst, werk op zondag) servicio dominical/del dominica zondagsgebed ZN :1 precaria dominical/de dominica zondagsgoed BN :1 Zie: zondagskleren zondagsheiliging ZN :1 sanctification del dominica zondagsjager ZN :1 chassator {sj} sin experientia, mal chassator {sj} zondagsjapon ZN :1 Zie: zondagsjurk zondagsjurk ZN :1 veste/roba dominical/de dominica zondagskind ZN :1 favorito del fortuna zondagskleren ZN MV :1 habito/vestimentos dominical/de dominica zondagskrant ZN :1 Zie: zondagsblad zondagsmis ZN :1 missa dominical zondagsnummer ZN :1 numero/edition dominical/del dominica zondagspubliek ZN :1 publico de dominica zondagsrijder ZN :1 automobilista inexperte/sin experientia zondagsruiter ZN :1 cavallero inexperte/sin experientia zondagsrust ZN :1 reposo dominical zondagsschilder ZN :1 pictor del dominica zondagsschool ZN :1 schola dominical/del dominica zondagssluiting ZN :1 clausura dominical (del magazines) zondagsstemming ZN :1 atmosphera de dominica zondagsuitstapje ZN :1 excursion dominical/del dominica zondagsvermaak ZN :1 amusamento/intertenimento/divertimento dominical zondagsviering ZN :1 celebration del dominica zondagswandeling ZN :1 promenada dominical zondagswijding ZN :1 sanctification del dominica zondares ZN :1 peccatora :boetvaardige -- = peccatora repentente zonde ZN :1 (overtreding van de goddelijke/zedelijke plicht) peccato :een -- begaan = committer un peccato, peccar :vergeeflijke/dagelijkse -- = peccato venial :kleine -- = peccadilio, peccatilio :vergeving van de --en = remission del peccatos :vergeeflijke -- = peccato remissibile/venial :de --n vergeven = pardonar le peccatos :zijn --en opbiechten = confessar su peccatos :zijn --en overdenken = reflecter super su peccatos :iemand zijn --en kwijtschelden = absolver un persona de su peccatos :het pad der -- = le cammino del vitio :2 (jammer) damno :wat --! = qual damno! :het is -- dat hij zich niet heeft verdedigd = il es regrettabile que ille non se ha defendite zondebesef ZN :1 sentimento de peccato, contrition zondebewustzijn ZN :1 Zie: zondebesef zondebok ZN :1 capro expiatori zondegevoel ZN :1 Zie: zondebesef zondeloos BN :1 impeccabile, sin peccato zondeloosheid ZN :1 impeccabilitate zondenlast ZN :1 peso del peccatos zondenlijst ZN :1 Zie: zondenregister zondenregister ZN :1 lista del peccatos (committite) :(FIG) iemands -- openleggen = aperir le lista del peccatos de un persona zondenschuld ZN :1 culpa zondenvergeving ZN :1 absolution, remission del peccatos zonder VZ :1 sin :-- winstdoel/oogmerk = sin scopo lucrative :er zijn geen rozen -- doornen = il non ha rosas sin spinas :dat is niet -- gevaar = isto non es sin periculo :-- te willen ontkennen dat = sin voler negar que :dit gebeurt -- dat hij het weet = isto occurre sin que ille lo sape :zij kunnen niet -- elkaar = illes non pote viver le un sin le altere zonderdag ZN :1 dominica sin auto(mobile)s zonderling BN :1 bizarre, estranie, excentric, eccentric, extravagante, original, singular, peculiar :-- idee = idea bizarre zonderling ZN :1 typo bizarre/estranie, excentrico, eccentrico, original, extravagante zonderlingheid ZN :1 excentricitate, eccentricitate, originalitate, singularitate, estranietate zondeschuld ZN :1 culpa zondeslaaf ZN :1 sclavo del peccato/del vitio zondeteken ZN :1 signo de peccabilitate zondeval ZN :1 cadita (in le peccato) :-- der engelen = cadita del angelos zondevergeving ZN :1 remission del peccatos zondig :1 de peccato :een -- leven leiden, -- leven = viver in le peccato, menar un vita de peccato :een -- mens = un peccator zondigen WW :1 (zonde begaan) peccar, committer peccatos/un peccato :zwaar -- = peccar gravemente, committer un peccato terribile :tegen de tien geboden -- = peccar contra le dece commandamentos :2 (overtreding/misslag begaan) peccar, transgreder, transgressar, contravenir a :tegen een taalregel -- = peccar contra/violar/transgreder un regula de grammatica :tegen de verkeersregels -- = contravenir al/violar le regulationes del traffico zondigheid ZN :1 (wat zondig is) peccabilitate :gevoel van -- = sentimento de peccabilitate zondroog BN :1 siccate in le sol zondvloed ZN :1 (ook FIG) diluvio :van de -- = diluvian :tijd van de -- = epocha diluvian :van voor de -- = antediluvian :van na de -- = postdiluvian :de oorlog bracht een -- van leed en haat = le guerra ha provocate un diluvio de suffrentias e de odios :na ons de --! = post nos le diluvio! zone ZN :1 (streek) zone :blauwe -- = zona blau :stedelijke -- = zona urban :gevaarlijke -- = zona periculose :neutrale -- = zona neutre/neutral :bathyale -- = zona bathyal :littorale -- = zona litoral :erogene -- = zona erogene :(METEO) frontale -- = zona frontal :in --s (onder)verdelen = repartir in zonas, zonar :tot twee --s behorend = bizonal :2 (aardgordel) zona :hete -- = zona torride/cal(i)de :gematigde -- = zona temperate zonecht BN :1 resistente al luce/lumine solar zoneclips ZN :1 eclipse/eclipsis solar/del sol zoneffening ZN :1 Zie: zonevening zonegrens ZN :1 limite de(l) zona zoneren WW :1 zonar zonering ZN :1 division in zonas, zonation :seismische -- = zonation seismic zonestelsel ZN :1 (FOTO) systema zonal/de zonas zonet BW :1 Zie: zojuist zonetarief ZN :1 tarifa de zona zonetijd ZN :1 hora local zonetoernooi ZN :1 torneo zonal zonevening ZN :1 equation solar zoneverdediging ZN :1 (SPORT) defensa de zona zongebruind BN :1 tannate zonhoed ZN :1 Zie: zonnehoed zo niet :1 (anders) si non zonkant ZN :1 latere del sol/exponite al sol zonlicht ZN :1 lumine/luce solar/del sol :aan het -- blootstellen = exponer al luce solar, insolar :blootstelling aan het -- = exposition al luce solar, insolation zonlichtbehandeling ZN :1 therapeutica solar zonloos BN :1 (zonder zon) sin sol :2 (vreugdeloos) sin joia, sin gaudio, triste :--e jeugd = juventute triste/sin gaudio zonminnend BN :1 (PLANTK) heliophile :--e plant = planta heliophile zonne-activiteit ZN :1 activitate solar zonne-atmosfeer ZN :1 atmosphera del sol zonnebaan ZN :1 orbita/curso del sol, ecliptica zonnebad ZN :1 (het zich aan de zon blootstellen) banio de sol, exposition al sol :een -- nemen = prender un banio de sol, exponer se al sol :2 (solarium) solario zonnebaden WW :1 prender un banio de sol zonnebalkon ZN :1 balcon solar, balcon-solario zonnebank ZN :1 solario, lecto solar zonnebatterij ZN :1 pila solar zonneblind ZN :1 persiana zonneblind BN :1 cecate per le sol zonnebloem ZN :1 heliantho, girasol, tornasol zonnebloemhoning ZN :1 melle de tornasol zonnebloemolie ZN :1 oleo de tornasol zonnebloempit ZN :1 grana de tornasol zonnebloemstengel ZN :1 pedunculo de tornasol zonneboiler ZN :1 boiler (E) solar zonnebrand ZN :1 (zonnegloed) ardor del sol :2 (roodverbrande huid) arditura del sol, erythema solar zonnebrandcrème ZN :1 crema antisol/antisolar/solar/a bronzar zonnebrandolie ZN :1 oleo antisol/antisolar/solar/a bronzar zonnebrandzalf ZN :1 Zie: zonnebrandcrème zonnebril ZN :1 berillos antisol/antisolar/solar/de sol/contra le sol zonnecel ZN :1 cella/cellula solar zonnecirkel ZN :1 (zodiak) zodiaco :2 (zonnecyclus) cyclo solar :3 (ecliptica) ecliptica zonnecollector ZN :1 collector solar zonnecultus ZN :1 culto del sol zonnecyclus ZN :1 Zie: zonnecirkel zonnedag ZN :1 die/jorno solar zonnedak ZN :1 (doek) tenta :2 (van auto) tecto aperte zonnedauw ZN :1 drosera :ronde -- = drosera rotundifolie zonnedauwachtigen ZN MV :1 droseraceas zonnedek ZN :1 (zonnedak, doek) tenta :2 (dek op een schip om te zonnen) ponte/deck (E) de sol zonnedienst ZN :1 culto del sol zonne-energie ZN :1 energia solar zonnefakkel ZN :1 facula, protuberantia :de -- betreffend = facular zonnefeest ZN :1 festa del sol zonnefilter ZN :1 filtro solar zonnefysica ZN :1 physica solar zonneglans ZN :1 brillantia del sol zonnegloed ZN :1 ardor del sol zonnegloren ZN :1 radios del sol zonnegod ZN :1 deo del sol zonnehelm ZN :1 casco colonial/tropical zonnehitte ZN :1 ardor del sol zonnehoed ZN :1 cappello de sol zonnehuis ZN :1 casa solar zonnejaar ZN :1 anno solar/astronomic zonnekap ZN :1 (FOTO) parasol zonnekeer ZN :1 solstitio zonnekijker ZN :1 telescopio solar, helioscopio zonneklaar BN :1 obvie, evidente, flagrante, manifeste zonneklep ZN :1 parasol zonnekoning ZN :1 (GESCH) Rege-Sol zonnekring ZN :1 Zie: zonnecirkel zonnekuur ZN :1 cura solar zonnelamp ZN :1 lampa de quarz (D) zonneleen ZN :1 (GESCH) allodio zonnelicht ZN :1 Zie: zonlicht zonneloop ZN :1 Zie: zonnebaan zonnemaand ZN :1 mense solar zonnemeter ZN :1 heliometro zonnemicroscoop ZN :1 microscopio solar zonnemythe ZN :1 mytho solar zonnen WW :1 prender un banio de sol, exponer se al sol zonnenevel ZN :1 nebula solar zonne-oven ZN :1 furno solar zonnepaneel ZN :1 pannello solar zonnepit ZN :1 (zonnebloempit) grana de tornasol :2 (zonnebloem) heliantho, girasol, tornasol zonneplant ZN :1 heliophyto zonnerad ZN :1 rota del sol zonneroosje ZN :1 helianthemo zonneroosjesfamilie ZN :1 cistaceas zonnescherm ZN :1 marquise (F), tenta :2 (parasol) parasol zonneschijf ZN :1 disco solar/del sol zonneschijn ZN :1 (luce/lumine del) sol :in de -- lopen/zitten = exponer se al sol zonnespectrum ZN :1 spectro solar/del sol zonnespiegel ZN :1 Zie: zonnekijker zonnestand ZN :1 position del sol zonnesteek ZN :1 colpo de sol, insolation :een -- oplopen = prender un insolation zonnestelsel ZN :1 systema solar :buiten ons -- gelegen = extrasolar zonnestilstand ZN :1 solstitio zonnestilstandspunt ZN :1 puncto solstitial zonnestraal ZN :1 radio solar/del sol zonnestraling ZN :1 radiation solar/del sol zonnetafel ZN :1 tabula solar zonnetempel ZN :1 templo del sol zonnetemperatuur ZN :1 temperatura solar/del sol zonnetent ZN :1 tenta zonneterras ZN :1 terrassa solar, terrassa solario zonnetijd ZN :1 tempore solar, hora solar :ware -- = ver tempore solar :middelbare -- = medie tempore solar zonnetje ZN :1 sol, soletto :het -- in huis zijn = esser le sol del casa :iemand in het -- zetten = laudar un persona, mitter un persona al centro del attention zonne-uren ZN MV :1 horas de luce/lumine solar zonnevlam ZN :1 Zie: zonnefakkel zonnevlecht ZN :1 plexo solar zonnevlek ZN :1 macula solar/del sol zonnevlekkencyclus ZN :1 cyclo de maculas solar zonnevlekkenperiode ZN :1 periodo de maculas solar zonnevrees ZN :1 heliophobia zonnevuur ZN :1 foco solar zonnewachter ZN :1 luna zonnewagen ZN :1 (MYTH) carro del sol zonnewarmte ZN :1 calor solar/del sol zonnewarmtemeter ZN :1 heliothermometro zonneweg ZN :1 ecliptica zonneweide ZN :1 gazon reservate al banios de sol zonnewende ZN :1 solstitio zonnewijzer ZN :1 quadrante/horologio solar, gnomone :kunst van het maken van --s = gnomonica zonnewind ZN :1 vento solar zonnig BN :1 (waarin/waarop de zon schijnt) insolate :-- terras = terrassa insolate :--e dag = die/jorno de sol :het is -- weer = le tempore es insolate, il face sol :2 (blij) radiose, allegre :hij had een --e jeugd = ille ha habite un juventute felice :-- glimlach = surriso radiose zonovergoten BN :1 insolate, in plen sol zonpaneel ZN :1 Zie: zonnepaneel zonsafstand ZN :1 distantia del sol zonsazimut ZN :1 azimuth solar/del sol zonseffening ZN :1 equation solar zonshoogte ZN :1 altor/altura del sol zonsondergang ZN :1 (le) poner del sol zonsopgang ZN :1 Zie: zonsopkomst zonsopkomst ZN :1 (le) levar del sol zonsparallax ZN :1 parallaxe solar/del sol zonsverduistering ZN :1 eclipse (-ipsis) solar/del sol :totale -- = eclipse del sol total :gedeeltelijke -- = eclipse del sol partial zonvakantie ZN :1 vacantias in le sol zonverbrand BN :1 ardite/bronzate per le sol zonvormig BN :1 solar zonwering ZN :1 persiana zonzijde ZN :1 (zijde vanwaar de zon komt/in de zon) latere del sol/exponite al sol :2 (FIG) belle/bon latere (del cosas) :altijd de -- zien = vider sempre/semper le belle latere del cosas zoöchemie ZN :1 zoochimia zoöchorie ZN :1 zoochoria zoöfaag ZN :1 zoophago zoöfiel BN :1 zoophile zoöfiel ZN :1 zoophilo zoöfilie ZN :1 zoophilia zoöfitologie ZN :1 zoophytologia zoöfobie ZN :1 zoophobia zoöfyt ZN :1 zoophyto zoögamie ZN :1 zoogamia zoogbroeder ZN :1 fratre de lacte zoogbroer ZN :1 Zie: zoogbroeder zoogdier ZN :1 animal mammifere, mammifero, mammal :vleesetende --en = mammiferos carnivore :gehoornde --en = mammiferos cornute :heterodonte --en = mammiferos hetero-donte :leer van de --en = mammalogia :kenner van --en = mammalogista, mammalogo :orde der --en = ordine del mammiferos zoogdierembryo ZN :1 embryon de mammifero zoögeen BN :1 zoogene zoögeografie ZN :1 zoogeographia, geographia animal zoögeografisch BN :1 zoogeographic zoogkalf ZN :1 vitello de lacte zooglam ZN :1 agno de lacte zoögraaf ZN :1 zoographo zoögrafie ZN :1 zoographia zoögrafisch BN :1 zoographic zoogster ZN :1 nutrice zoogvarken ZN :1 porco de lacte zoogzuster ZN :1 soror de lacte zooi ZN :1 (grote hoeveelheid) bon quantitate :2 (rommel) disordine zool ZN :1 (vlak van de voet) planta :2 (van schoen, etc.) solea :(losse) vilten -- = solea feltrate/de feltro :van --en/een -- voorzien = solear :(FIG) iets wel op zijn --en kunnen schrijven = oblidar un cosa zoölatrie ZN :1 zoolatria zoolganger ZN :1 animal plantigrade, plantigrado zoolleder ZN :1 Zie: zoolleer zoolleer ZN :1 corio a/de solea zoölogie ZN :1 zoologia zoölogisch BN :1 zoologic zoöloog ZN :1 zoologo, zoologista zoolspier ZN :1 musculo plantar zooltreder ZN :1 Zie: zoolganger zoom ZN :1 (buitenrand) bordo, bordatura, bordura, fimbria, contorno :-- van een bos = bordo/contorno de un bosco/un foreste :-- van een akker = bordura de un campo :-- van een rivier = bordo de un riviera :2 (zelfkant van textiel) orlo, lista :3 (HERALD) orlo zoomeffect ZN :1 effecto de zoom (E) zoomen WW :1 variar le distantia focal, zoomar {oe} :2 (fotograferen met een zoomlens) photograph(i)ar con un zoom (E), utilisar un zoom (E), zoomar {oe} :3 (het beeld dichterbij halen) approximar le imagine, zoomer {oe} zoomgaren ZN :1 filo a orlar zoomkatoen ZN :1 coton a orlar zoomlens ZN :1 Zie: zoomobjectief zoomloos BN :1 zin orlo zoommachine ZN :1 machina a/de orlar zoomnaad ZN :1 sutura de orlo zoomobjectief ZN :1 (objectivo) zoom (E), objectivo a focal variabile zoömorf BN :1 zoomorphe, zoomorphic :--e plengvaas = libatorio zoomorphe zoomwerk ZN :1 orlos zoon ZN :1 filio :wettige -- = filio legitime :natuurlijke -- = filio natural :jongste/jongere -- = cadetto, filio cadette :oudste -- = filio primogeni-te :-- van het volk = filio del populo :(BIJBEL) Zoon des Mensen = Filio del Homine :(BIJBEL) Verloren Zoon = Filio Prodige :(BIJBEL) Vader, Zoon en H.Geest = le Patre, le Filio e le Sancte Spirito zoonlief ZN :1 mi (car) filio, filio mie zoönose ZN :1 zoonose (-osis) zoonschap ZN :1 qualitate de filo zooparasiet ZN :1 zooparasito, parasito animal zoöplankton ZN :1 plancton animal, zooplancton zoor BN :1 aspere, dur, rugose zoösporangium ZN :1 zoosporangio zoöspore ZN :1 zoospora zoötechniek ZN :1 zootechnica zootje ZN :1 Zie: zooi zoötomie ZN :1 zootomia zoötomisch BN :1 zootomic zoötoxine ZN :1 zootoxina zopas BW :1 Zie: zojuist zopen WW :1 trincar zorg ZN :1 (zorgzaamheid) cura, (aandacht) attention, (liefdevol) sollicitude :moederlijke -- = cura/sollicitude materne/maternal :prenatale -- = cura prenatal :met de grootste -- gedaan werk = labor/travalio facite con le maxime cura :iemand danken voor zijn goede --en = regratiar un persona pro su bon curas :de -- op zich nemen voor = prender le cura de, occupar se de :-- dragen voor = curar :voortdurende/niet aflatende -- = sollicitude constante :het zal me een -- zijn = non me importa :2 (ongerustheid) inquietude, preoccupation :de dagelijkse --en = le preoccupationes de cata die :in de --en zitten = esser plen de preoccupationes :onder --en gebukt gaan = esser cargate de preoccupationes :mijn enige -- = mi sol preoccupation :3 (leunstoel) confortabile zorgbarend BN :1 Zie: zorgelijk-1 zorgdragend BN :1 sollicite :een -- moeder = un matre sollicite zorgelijk BN :1 (onrustbarend) inquietante, alarmante, precari :--e toestand = situation alarmante/precari :--e omstandigheden = circumstantias inquietante :--e ontwikkeling = disveloppamento inquietante :2 (geneigd tot bezorgdheid) sollicite :3 (bezorgdheid uitdrukkend) preoccupate, inquiete zorgeloos BN :1 (zonder zorg) sin preoccupationes :2 (achteloos) negligente, laxe, nonchalant (F), imprevidente :3 (luchtig) legier, leve zorgeloosheid ZN :1 (het zonder zorgen zijn) absentia de preoccupationes :2 (achteloosheid) incuria, negligentia, mancantia de attention, laxitate, nonchalance (F), imprevidentia :3 (luchthartigheid) legieressa zorgen WW :1 (arrangeren) occupar se (de), cargar se (de), facer attention (a), (verschaffen) provider (de) :voor het eten -- = occupar se del repasto :ik zorg voor de kaartjes = io me occupa/me carga del billetes :voor alles -- = facer attention a toto :voor opschudding -- = causar sensation :voor dekking -- = provider del fundos necessari :2 (verzorging geven) occupar de (de), prender cura (de) :iemand voor de planten laten -- = cargar un persona de occupar se del plantas :3 (opletten) occupar se (de) :wil jij voor de kinderen --? = vole tu surveliar le infantes? :zorg dat je niet te laat komt = face que tu non arriva troppo tarde zorgenkind ZN :1 infante qui require multe cura, infante qui da preoccupationes, infante problema zorglijk BN :1 Zie: zorgelijk zorgplicht ZN :1 obligation de attender (a un persona) zorgstoel ZN :1 confortabile zorgvuldig BN :1 conscientiose, accurate, sollicite, (uiterst --) meticulose, minutiose, exacte, (overdreven) scrupulose zorgvuldigheid ZN :1 (voorzichtige netheid) cura, attention :2 (nauwkeurigheid) accuratessa, exactitude, conscientiositate, (uiterste --) minutiositate, (overdreven) scrupulos zorgwekkend BN :1 inquietante, alarmante :het slachtoffer werd in een --e toestand in het ziekenhuis opgenomen = le victima ha essite transferite in un stato critic al hospital zorgzaam BN :1 attente, attentive, sollicite, plen de cura/sollicitude :een --e huisvader = un patre de familia attentive Zoroaster ZN EIGN :1 Zoroastre :van -- = zoroastrian, zoroastric :aanhanger van -- = zoroastriano :leer van -- = zoroastrismo Zoroaster ZN EIGN :1 Zoroastro zosteriform BN :1 zosteriforme zostraks BW :1 (zoëven) ante un momento/minuta :2 (dadelijk) immediatemente, tosto, bentosto zot BN :1 folle, inepte, insan, absurde, stulte :--te streek = arlequinada zot ZN :1 folle, follo, stulto, buffon zotheid ZN :1 follia, ineptia, stultessa :lof der -- = elogio del follia zothuis ZN :1 casa de folles, asylo de alienatos zotskap ZN :1 bonetto de folle/de buffon zottebol ZN :1 Zie: zot zottenklap ZN :1 garrulada folle :-- uitslaan = dicer garrulada folle zottenpraat ZN :1 Zie: zottenklap zotternij ZN :1 follia, ineptia, stultessa zottigheid ZN :1 Zie: zotternij zottin ZN :1 folle, folla zouaaf ZN :1 Zie: zoeaaf zout ZN :1 (keukenzout) sal (de cocina) :-- toevoegen = adder/adjunger sal :met een korreltje -- = con un grano de sal :(BIJBEL) het -- der aarde = le sal de terra :-- bevattend, naar -- smakend = salate :er zit geen -- in = le sal manca :-- doen in, -- strooien op, in het -- leggen = salar :van -- ontdoen = dissalar :waarzeggerij dmv --en = halomantia :2 (SCHEI) sal :basisch -- = sal basic :Engels -- = epsomite :in -- omzetten = salificar :omzetting in -- = salification zout BN :1 salate, de sal :-- water = aqua salate :--e amandel = amandola salate :--e pinda's = cacahuetes salate :--e drop = liquiritia salate :dat smaakt -- = isto ha un gusto salate :2 salmuriate :--e haring = haringo salmuriate zoutaanmaak ZN :1 fabrication de sal zoutaccijns ZN :1 Zie: zoutbelasting-2 zoutachtig BN :1 salin :2 salmastre zoutader ZN :1 vena/filon de sal zoutafzetting ZN :1 (het kristalliseren van zout) crystallisation del sal :2 (sediment) deposito salin/de sal zoutarm BN :1 povre in sal zoutbad ZN :1 banio salate/de sal zoutbelasting ZN :1 (zoutgehalte) (zoutgehalte) salinitate :2 imposto super le sal, (GESCH) (belasting) gabella zoutbereiding ZN :1 fabrication de sal zoutberg ZN :1 montania de sal zoutbeschrijving ZN :1 halographia zoutbriket ZN :1 briquette (F) de sal zoutbron ZN :1 fonte salate/salin zoutbrood ZN :1 pan de sal zoutconcentratie ZN :1 concentration salin/de sal, salinitate zoutdampen ZN MV :1 vapores salin zoutdragend BN :1 salifere zouteloos BN :1 (zonder zout) sin sal :2 (FIG) insipide, infacete :-- gesprek = conversation insipide zouteloosheid ZN :1 (FIG) insipiditate zouten WW :1 (met zout bestrooien) salar :het -- = salatura :het vlees -- = salar le carne :2 (in zout leggen) salar, insalar, salmuriar :gezouten vis = pisce salate/salmuriate zouter ZN :1 salator zoutevis ZN :1 (gezouten kabeljauw) gado salate zoutfabriek ZN :1 salina :arbeider in -- = salinero zoutflora ZN :1 haloflora zoutgeest ZN :1 spirito de sal zoutgehalte ZN :1 indice/index/tenor/grado/contento/concentration salinic/de sal, salinitate :toeneming van het -- = crescentia del salinitate zoutgras ZN :1 triglochin zoutgrasfamilie ZN :1 juncaginaceas zoutgroeve ZN :1 Zie: zoutmijn zouthandel ZN :1 commercio de sal zouthaven ZN :1 porto de sal zoutheid ZN :1 Zie: zoutgehalte zouthorst ZN :1 horst de sal zouthoudend BN :1 salin, salifere :--e laag = jacimento salifere zouthoudendheid ZN :1 salinitate zoutig BN :1 salin, salate zoutigheid ZN :1 salinitate zoutje ZN :1 biscuit salate zoutkoepel ZN :1 domo de sal zoutkorrel ZN :1 grano de sal zoutkorst ZN :1 crusta salin/de sal zoutkristal ZN :1 crystallo de sal zoutkruid ZN :1 kochia hirsute zoutkwel ZN :1 infiltration de aqua salate zoutlaag ZN :1 strato/jacimento de sal zoutlepeltje ZN :1 coclearetto pro le sal zoutloos BN :1 sin sal, dischlorurate :-- maken = dischlorurar :--e maaltijd = repasto sin sal :-- dieet = dieta/regimen (F) dischlorurate zoutlozing ZN :1 discarga/discargamento de sal zoutmarmer ZN :1 marmore salin zoutmeer ZN :1 laco salate zoutmengsel ZN :1 mixtura de sales zoutmeting ZN :1 halometria :de -- betreffend = halometric zoutmijn ZN :1 mina de sal zoutminnend BN :1 (PLANTK) halophile, halophyte, halophytic :--e plant = planta halophile/halophyte/halophytic, halophyto zoutmoeras ZN :1 palude salate, salina zoutmolecuul ZN :1 molecula de sal zoutmonopolie ZN :1 monopolio del sal zoutneerslag ZN :1 precipitato de sal zoutontginning ZN :1 extraction del sal zoutoplossing ZN :1 solution salin/salate/de sal zoutpan ZN :1 salina :arbeider in -- = salinero zoutpilaar ZN :1 columna/colonna de sal, (BIJBEL) statua de sal zoutplant ZN :1 planta salin/halophile/halophyte/halophytic, halophyto zoutpot ZN :1 saliera zoutproducent ZN :1 productor de sal, salinero zoutproduktie ZN :1 production de sal zoutraffinaderij ZN :1 raffineria de sal zoutraffinadeur ZN :1 raffinator de sal zoutrantsoen ZN :1 ration de sal zoutrijkdom ZN :1 salinitate zoutsmaak ZN :1 gusto salin/de sal zoutsteppe ZN :1 steppa de sal zoutstrooier ZN :1 (voor keuken- of tafelzout) saliera :2 (strooiauto) camion/truck (E) de salar zoutte ZN :1 salinitate zouttuin ZN :1 Zie: zoutpan zoutvaatje ZN :1 saliera zoutvat ZN :1 potto de sal zoutverbruik ZN :1 consumo/consumption de sal zoutverkoper ZN :1 salinero zoutvlees ZN :1 carne salate zoutvormend BN :1 (SCHEI) salificabile, halogene :--e base = base salificabile zoutvorming ZN :1 (SCHEI) salification zoutwater ZN :1 aqua salate zoutwateraquarium ZN :1 aquario maritime/de aqua de mar zoutwaterbad ZN :1 (bad in zout water) banio de aqua salate :2 (zwembad) piscina de aqua salate/de mar zoutwaterbron ZN :1 Zie: zoutbron zoutwaterindringing ZN :1 intrusion de aqua salate zoutwatermeer ZN :1 Zie: zoutmeer zoutwaterplankton ZN :1 haloplancton, plancton marin zoutwatersluis ZN :1 esclusa contra le aqua salate zoutwatervis ZN :1 pisce marin zoutweger ZN :1 pesasal zoutwinning ZN :1 extraction de sal, (uit zeewater) salicultura zoutwoestijn ZN :1 deserto salate zoutzak ZN :1 sacco a/de sal :2 persona sin energia zoutzieden WW :1 extraher sal ab aqua de mar (per evaporation) zoutzieder ZN :1 salinero zoutziederij ZN :1 (handeling) extraction de sal :2 (bedrijf) salina zoutzolder ZN :1 granaria a sal zoutzuur ZN :1 acido chlorhydric/hydrochloric, acido muriatic zoutzuur BN :1 hydrochloric :--e kalk = chloruro de calce zoutzuurbereiding ZN :1 fabrication de acido chlorhydric/hydrochloric zoutzuurdruppel ZN :1 gutta de acido chlorhydric/hydrochloric zoutzuurfles ZN :1 bottilia de acido chlorhydric/hydrochloric zoutzuurgehalte ZN :1 percentage de acido chlorhydric/hydrochloric zoutzuurhoudend BN :1 muriate, muriatic zoutzuurzout ZN :1 chlorido, muriato zoveel TELW :1 tante :-- werk = tante labor/travalio :honderd en -- gulden = cento e tante florinos :het staat er niet met -- woorden = isto non es explicite :-- mogelijk = le plus possibile :-- mogelijk platen = tote le discos possibile :iemand -- mogelijk kansen geven = dar le maximo de possibilitates a un persona :hij werkt -- hij kan = ille labora/travalia tanto como ille pote :ik geef er niet -- om = isto non me interessa tanto, non me importa tanto :om de -- dagen = cata tante dies/jornos :-- als men wil = a discretion, a voluntate :-- betekenen als = significar tanto como, equivaler a :dat betekent -- als niets = iste non significa practicamente nihil zoveel BW :1 tanto :-- te meer = tanto plus :-- als mogelijk = tanto como/quanto possibile :drie keer -- = tres vices tanto zoveel ONB VNW :1 :-- is zeker dat = lo que es certe es que, un cosa es certe, e isto es que zoveelste BN :1 tantesime :het -- deel = le tantesime parte :de -- juli = le tantesime julio zover BW :1 :ben je --? = tu es preste? :tot -- de brief van mijn vader = usque a hic le littera de mi patre :ik ga -- met je mee = io te accompania usque a illac :tot -- zijn we het eens = usque a hic nos es de accordo :voor -- mogelijk = tanto como possibile zover VW :1 tanto longe que :-- het oog reikt = tanto longe que le vista pote portar :-- onze middelen het toestaan = in le limite de nostre medios :-- ik weet is dat nog niet betaald = secundo mi cognoscentia/cognoscimento on non jam lo ha pagate zowaar BW :1 vermente, in effecto zowat ONB VNW :1 :en -- = et cetera (L) zowat BW :1 quasi, approximativemente :-- alles = quasi/practicamente toto zowel BW :1 :-- de mannen als de vrouwen = le homines como/e le feminas, tanto le homines como le feminas z.o.z. :1 (Afk.: zie ommezijde) tornar, per favor zozeer BW :1 tanto, talmente :hij is -- bedroefd = ille es tanto triste :het is niet -- om de knikkers, als wel om het spel = il non se tracta del facto, sed del principio zucchetti ZN :1 courgette (F) zucchini ZN :1 courgette (F) zucht ZN :1 (diepe uitademing) suspiro :-- van berusting = suspiro de resignation :met een diepe -- = con un profunde suspiro :een -- slaken = dar un suspiro :2 (windje) sufflo :een --je wind = un sufflo de aere/de vento :3 (begeerte) desiro, desiderio, passion, instincto :-- tot zelfbehoud = instincto de conservation :4 (overdreven lust) mania, obsession, rage, rabie :-- naar geld = rabie del moneta :5 (afscheiding van melk) colostro zuchten WW :1 (kermen) gemer :-- onder het juk der slavernij = gemer sub le jugo del sclavitude :2 (met kracht uitademen) suspirar :diep -- = suspirar profundemente :iemand die zucht = suspirator :3 (smachten) languer :-- in de gevangenis = languer in le prision zuchter ZN :1 suspirante zuchtig BN :1 hydropic zuchtje ZN :1 Zie: zucht-2 zuid ZN :1 sud zuid BW :1 al sud zuid BN :1 (uit het zuiden) del sud :de wind is -- = le vento veni del sud Zuid-Afrika ZN EIGN :1 Africa del Sud, Sudafrica :culturele boycot van -- = boycottage cultural del Africa del Sud Zuid-Afrikaan ZN :1 sudafricano Zuid-Afrikaans BN :1 sudafrican Zuidafrikaans ZN :1 sudafricano Zuid-Amerika ZN EIGN :1 America Meridional/del Sud Zuid-amerikaan ZN :1 sudamericano Zuid-Amerikaans BN :1 sudamerican Zuid-Australië ZN EIGN :1 Australia Meridional/del Sud Zuid-Azië ZN EIGN :1 Asia Meridional/de Sud Zuid-Carolina ZN EIGN :1 Carolina del Sud zuideinde ZN :1 puncta sud zuidelijk BN :1 (in het zuiden) meridional, austral :-- halfrond = hemispherio meridional/austral :Zuidelijke IJszee = Oceano Antarctic :2 (uit het zuiden komend, het zuiden eigen, in het zuiden thuishorend) meridional, sud, del sud :de wind is -- = le vento suffla del sud :--e volken = populos meridional/del sud :--e talen = linguas meridional :-- halfrond = hemispherio sud/austral/meridional :in --e richting = verso le sud :Bilthoven ligt --er dan Zwolle = Bilthoven es plus al sud que Zwolle zuiden ZN :1 sud, mediedie, meridie :het zonnige -- = le mediedie insolate :het -- van Engeland = le sud/mediedie de Anglaterra :een kamer op het -- = un camera exponite al sud :ten -- van = al sud de :naar het -- gaan = ir al sud :bewoner van het -- = meridional Zuid-Engeland ZN EIGN :1 le Sud/Mediedie de Anglaterra zuidenwind ZN :1 vento del sud, austro zuiderbreedte ZN :1 latitude meridional/sud zuiderbuur ZN :1 vicino del sud zuidergrens ZN :1 Zie: zuidgrens zuiderhalfrond ZN :1 hemispherio meridional/austral zuiderkeerkring ZN :1 tropico de(l) Capricorno Zuiderkroon ZN :1 Corona Austral Zuiderkruis ZN :1 Cruce del Sud zuiderlicht ZN :1 aurora austral zuiderling ZN :1 homine del sud zuiderstorm ZN :1 tempesta del sud zuiderstrand ZN :1 plagia del costa sud Zuiderzee ZN EIGN :1 Zuiderzee (N) Zuiderzeepolder ZN :1 polder (N) del Zuiderzee (N) zuiderzon ZN :1 sol del mediedie Zuid-Europa ZN EIGN :1 Europa Meridional/del Sud Zuideuropeaan ZN :1 europeo meridional/del sud zuidgrens ZN :1 frontiera meridional/sud Zuid-Holland ZN EIGN :1 Hollanda Meridional/del Sud Zuidhollands BN :1 del Hollanda Meridional/del Sud zuidkant ZN :1 latere sud Zuid-Korea ZN EIGN :1 Corea del Sud Zuidkoreaan ZN :1 sudcoreano Zuidkoreaans BN :1 sudcorean zuidkust ZN :1 costa meridional/sud zuidland ZN :1 terra austral zuidmagnetisme ZN :1 magnetismo del sud Zuid-Molukken ZN EIGN MV :1 Moluccas del Sud Zuidmolukker ZN :1 molucco/moluccano del sud Zuidnederlands ZN :1 flamingo Zuidnederlands BN :1 flaminge zuidoost BW :1 (verso le) sud-est zuidoost BN :1 del sud-est :de wind is -- = le vento es sud-est, le vento veni del sud-est Zuid-Oost-Azië ZN EIGN :1 Asia del Sud-Est, Sud-Est Asiatic zuidoostelijk BW :1 (verso le) sud-est zuidoostelijk BN :1 del sud-est zuidoosten ZN :1 sud-est :het -- van de provincie = le sud-est del provincia zuidoostenwind ZN :1 vento del sud-est zuidooster ZN :1 Zie: zuidoostenwind zuidooster BN :1 del sud-est zuidoostpassaat ZN :1 aliseo austral zuidpool ZN :1 polo sud/austral/meridional/antarctic :-- van een magneet = polo sud de un magnete zuidpoolcirkel ZN :1 circulo polar antarctic/austral/del sud zuidpoolexpeditie ZN :1 expedition al polo sud/antarctic Zuidpoolgebied ZN EIGN :1 Antarctica :zuidpoolgebieden = regiones/terras antarctic/austral zuidpoolklimaat ZN :1 climate antarctic zuidpoollicht ZN :1 aurora austral zuidpoolonderzoek ZN :1 exploration del regiones antarctic zuidpoolreiziger ZN :1 explorator del regiones antarctic zuidpooltocht ZN :1 Zie: zuidpoolexpeditie zuidpunt ZN :1 puncta sud/meridional Zuid-Rhodesië ZN EIGN :1 Rhodesia del Sud Zuid-Slavië ZN EIGN :1 Yugoslavia Zuidslaviër ZN :1 yugoslavo Zuidslavisch BN :1 yugoslave Zuid-Vietnam ZN EIGN :1 Vietnam del Sud, Sudvietnam Zuidvietnamees ZN :1 sudvietnamita, sudvietnamese Zuidvietnamees BN :1 sudvietnamita, sudvietnamese Zuidvlaams BN :1 del Flandra Meridional zuidvrucht ZN :1 fructo meridional/subtropical zuidwaarts BW :1 verso le sud zuidwaarts BN :1 :in --e richting = verso le sud, in direction del sud zuidwest BW :1 (verso le) sud-west zuidwest BN :1 del sud-west :de wind is -- = le vento es sud-west, le vento veni del sud-west zuidwestelijk BW :1 (verso le) sud-west zuidwestelijk BN :1 (del) sud-west zuidwesten ZN :1 sud-west zuidwestenwind ZN :1 vento del sud-west zuidwester ZN :1 (wind) vento del sud-west, (storm) tempesta del sud-west :2 (hoed) grande cappello de marinero Zuidzee ZN EIGN :1 :stille -- = Oceano Pacific zuidzijde ZN :1 Zie: zuidkant zuidzuidoost BW :1 (verso le) sud-sud-est zuidzuidoost BN :1 del sud-sud-est :de wind is -- = le vento es sud-sud-est, le vento veni del sud-sud-est zuidzuidoosten ZN :1 sud-sud-est zuidzuidwest BN :1 del sud-sud-west :de wind is -- = le vento es sud-sud-west, le vento veni del sud-sud-west zuidzuidwest BW :1 (verso le) sud-sud-west zuidzuidwesten ZN :1 sud-sud-west zuigbaggermachine ZN :1 draga de suction zuigbeweging ZN :1 movimento aspiratori zuigbuis ZN :1 tubo de aspiration zuigcurettage ZN :1 curettage per suction zuigeling ZN :1 neonato, baby (E), bebe, allactato zuigelingenafdeling ZN :1 section de neonatologia zuigelingeneczeem ZN :1 eruption/crusta lactee zuigelingenkliniek ZN :1 clinica de neonatologia zuigelingensterfte ZN :1 mortalitate neonatal zuigelingenvoeding ZN :1 nutrition pro neonatos zuigelingenzorg ZN :1 assistentia medic al neonatos, curas neonatal zuigen WW :1 (met apparaat aantrekken) aspirar :het water met een pomp naar boven -- = aspirar le aqua con un pumpa :limonade door een rietje -- = aspirar limonada con un palea :2 (met de mond ergens uithalen) suger :bloed uit een wond -- = suger sanguine de un vulnere :een verhaal uit zijn duim -- = inventar un historia :3 (stofzuigen) passar le aspirator :heb je de hal al gezogen? = ha tu jam passate le aspirator in le entrata? :4 (sabbelen) suger :op een snoepje -- = suger un bonbon :op zijn duim -- = suger su pollice :5 (plagen) vexar :6 (in zich opnemen) absorber, imbiber se de :de spons zuigt het water in zich op = le spongia absorbe le aqua zuigend BN :1 aspirante zuiger ZN :1 (treiteraar) tormentator :2 (deel van een cilinder) piston :--s van een motor = pistones de un motor :-- van een pomp = piston de un pumpa :3 (baggermachine) draga a/de suction zuigerbeweging ZN :1 movimento de piston zuigercompressor ZN :1 compressor a/de piston zuigerdefect ZN :1 defecto de piston zuigerdruk ZN :1 pression de piston zuigerklep ZN :1 valvula/valva de piston zuigermotor ZN :1 motor a/de piston zuigeroppervlak ZN :1 superficie de piston zuigerpomp ZN :1 pumpa aspirante/a/de piston zuigerring ZN :1 Zie: zuigerveer zuigerslag ZN :1 colpo de piston zuigerstand ZN :1 position del piston zuigerstang ZN :1 biella de piston zuigerveer ZN :1 resorto/anello de piston, (van auto) segmento de piston zuigfles ZN :1 biberon zuigflesverwarmer ZN :1 calefacebiberon zuiging ZN :1 (werking waardoor iets meegetrokken wordt) vortice :de -- van de ebstroom = le vortice del currente del marea basse :2 (het zuigen) suction, aspiration zuigkalf ZN :1 vitello de lacte zuigklep ZN :1 Zie: zuigerklep zuigkracht ZN :1 (vermogen om aan te zuigen) fortia/poter aspiratori/aspirante/de aspiration :2 (FIG) (aantrekkingskracht) attraction, fascination zuigkwal ZN :1 Zie: buiskwal zuiglam ZN :1 agno de lacte zuignap ZN :1 (BIOL, TECHN) ventosa zuigorgaan ZN :1 organo de suction, (van insecten) proboscide, proboscis zuigperspomp ZN :1 pumpa aspirante e premente, pumpa a duple effecto zuigpijp ZN :1 tubo aspirante/de aspiration zuigpomp ZN :1 pumpa aspiratori/aspirante zuigschijf(je) ZN :1 disco adhesive zuigslang ZN :1 tubo de aspiration zuigsnavel ZN :1 becco/rostro de suction zuigsnuit ZN :1 ventosa, rostro de suction, (van insekten) trompa zuigtablet ZN :1 pastilla a suger zuigtoestel ZN :1 aspirator zuigtransportband ZN :1 transportator pneumatic zuigvis ZN :1 remora zuigwerking ZN :1 action aspiratori zuigworm ZN :1 semita, trematodo :de -- betreffend = semital zuil ZN :1 (pilaar) pilar, columna, colonna :Ionische -- = colonna/columna ionic :Dorische -- = columna/colonna doric :Corinthische -- = columna/colonna corinthie :geringde -- = columna/colonna anellate :de --en van Hercules = le columnas/colonnas de Hercules :het dak rust op --en = le tecto reposa super colonnas/columnas :2 (groepering) gruppo, gruppamento :godsdienstige -- = gruppamento religiose :politieke -- = bloco politic :de --en in ons omroepbestel = le segmentos/gruppos in nostre systema de radiodiffusion zuilcactus ZN :1 cereo zuilenbestel ZN :1 systema in le qual varie gruppos/gruppamentos es representate zuilengalerij ZN :1 colonnada, columnada, galeria, portico, peristylo, peridromo :met -- omgeven gebouw = edificio periptere, periptero zuilengang ZN :1 Zie: zuilengalerij zuilenrij ZN :1 Zie: zuilengalerij zuilenstoel ZN :1 stylobato zuilheilige ZN :1 stylite zuilkandelaar ZN :1 candeliero columnifere zuilschacht ZN :1 trunco/fuste de columna/colonna zuiltje ZN :1 balustro zuilvorm ZN :1 forma de colonna/columna zuilvormig BN :1 in forma de colonna/columna, columnifere zuinig BN :1 (spaarzaam) economic, (karig) parsimoniose :-- beheer = gestion economic :-- leven = viver economicamente, menar un vita de sparnio :de kachel brandt -- = le estufa arde economicamente, le estufa consume pauco/poco :2 (voordelig) economic, avantagiose :--e motor = motor economic :3 (teleurgesteld) disillusionate zuinigheid ZN :1 economia, sparnio, (karigheid) parsimonia :-- betrachten = esser economic zuinigheidshalve BW :1 pro rationes/motivos de economia zuinigheidsmaatregel ZN :1 mesura de economia zuinigheidsoverweging ZN :1 consideration de economia zuinigheidsredenen ZN MV :1 rationes/motivos de economia zuinigjes BW :1 economicamente, parsimoniosemente zuip ZN :1 :aan de -- zijn = inebriar se zuipen WW :1 (zich te buiten gaan aan alcohol) biber con excesso, trincar, inebriar se :iemand onder de tafel -- = inebriar un persona :2 (veel gebruiken) biber :die auto zuipt te veel benzine = iste auto(mobile) bibe troppo de benzina zuiper ZN :1 trincator, bibon, bibulo zuiperij ZN :1 Zie: zuippartij zuiplap ZN :1 Zie: zuiper zuippartij ZN :1 orgia, bacchanal zuipschuit ZN :1 Zie: zuiper zuivel ZN :1 Zie: zuivelprodukt zuivelbedrijf ZN :1 Zie: zuivelboerderij :2 (geheel van bedrijven die zuivelprodukten produceren en verwerken) industria lactee/lactic/de lacte zuivelbereiding ZN :1 fabrication de productos lactee/lactic zuivelboer ZN :1 productor de butyro e caseo zuivelboerderij ZN :1 lacteria, vaccheria zuivelbond ZN :1 association de fabricantes de productos lactee/lactic zuivelconsulent ZN :1 consiliero concernente productos lactee/lactic zuivelfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de productos lactee/lactic, cremeria, lacteria zuivelfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de productos lactee/lactic zuivelhandel ZN :1 (handel in zuivelprodukten) commercio de productos lactee/lactic :2 (winkel) lacteria, cremeria zuivelhoeve ZN :1 Zie: zuivelboerderij zuivelindustrie ZN :1 industria lactee/lactic/de lacte zuivelinspectie ZN :1 controlo del fabrication del productos lactee/lactic zuivelprodukt ZN :1 producto lactee/lactic/de lacteria :--en = lacteria zuivelschool ZN :1 schola de lacteria zuiveltentoonstelling ZN :1 exposition de lacteria zuivelwinkel ZN :1 cremeria, lacteria zuiver BN :1 (puur, rein, helder) pur, clar :--e lucht = aere pur :-- water = aqua pur/clar :2 (onvermengd) pur, genuin :--e wol = lana pur/genuin :-- goud = auro pur :-- bloed = sanguine pur :--e wetenschap = scientia pur :-- wetenschappelijk onderzoek = recerca pur/fundamental :--e wiskunde = mathematica pur/abstracte :3 (schoon) (ook FIG) munde, nette :-- glas = vitro munde/nette :een -- geweten hebben = haber un conscientia nette :iets -- maken = mundificar/nettar un cosa :4 (correct) pur, correcte, (MUZ) juste :-- Interlingua = Interlingua pur/correcte :--e uitspraak = pronunciation correcte/sin accento :--e redenering = rationamento correcte :--e inzet = intonation juste :-- zingen = cantar juste :-- schot = tiro precise :-- in de leer = orthodoxe :--e leer = orthodoxia zuiver BW :1 (enkel) purmente, unicamente, exclusivemente :dat is -- toeval = isto es purmente coincidental, isto es un pur/mer coincidentia/hasardo :-- en alleen = pur- e simplemente zuiveraar ZN :1 nettator, purificator, (van taal) purista, (van boek, etc.) expurgator, (raffinadeur) raffinator zuiveren WW :1 (schoonmaken) nettar, mundificar, mundar, purificar, depurar, (van vloeistoffen) epurar, clarificar, (ontsmetten) disinfectar, (ontdoen van ongedierte) disinfestar, (SCHEI) defecar :een wond -- = nettar/disinfectar un plaga :het bloed -- = purificar/depurar le sanguine :water -- = epurar/depurar/purificar aqua, (drinkbaar maken) potabilisar le aqua :een gas -- = epurar un gas :een erts -- = epurar un mineral :2 (FIG) nettar, purgar, epurar, depurar, purificar :het leger -- = purgar le armea :de partij -- = purgar/depurar le partito :3 (van een smet bevrijden) lavar, purgar, justificar, rehabilitar :zich van een verdenking -- = lavar se/purgar se de un suspicion/imputation :4 (raffineren) ®affinar, epurar, purgar, clarificar :suiker -- = raffinar sucro :een metaal -- = purgar/affinar un metallo :5 (verbeteren) epurar, perfectionar, (kuisen) expurgar :de taal -- = epurar/expurgar le linguage zuiverend BN :1 purificator, purificante zuiverheid ZN :1 puritate, puressa, (helderheid) claritate, (mbt lijnen) nettitate, (echtheid) genuinitate, (correctheid) correction, (nauwkeurigheid) accuratessa :de -- van zijn bedoelingen = le puritate/puressa/honest(it)ate de su intentiones :de -- van het produkt = le puritate del producto :-- van toon = puritate de tono zuivering ZN :1 (het zuiveren) purification, mundification, epuration, (mbt vloeistoffen) clarification, (van water OOK) depuration, (van ongedierte) disinfestation, (ontsmetting) disinfection, (SCHEI) defecation :-- van afvalwater = purification/depuration/epuration de aquas residuari/residual :-- van water = clarification de aqua, (drinkbaarmaking) potabilisation de aqua :biochemische -- = purification biochimic :2 (FIG) purification, mundification, epuration, (mbt politieke tegenstander van machthebber) purga, depuration :-- van de pers = purga del pressa :politieke -- = purga politic zuiveringsaktie ZN :1 epuration, (POL) purga, (MIL) campania de (d)epuration zuiveringsbelasting ZN :1 taxa de pollution zuiveringscampagne ZN :1 (MIL) campania de (d)epuration zuiveringsheffing ZN :1 taxa de pollution zuiveringsinstallatie ZN :1 installation de purification/de epuration/de depuration/pro le tractamento de aquas residuari/residual zuiveringslasten ZN MV :1 taxa de pollution zuiveringsmiddel ZN :1 agente purificante, purificator, depurativo zuiveringstablet ZN :1 pastilla de carbon active zuiveringstank ZN :1 (IND) defecator zuiveringszout ZN :1 bicarbonato de soda, sal purgative zulk AANW VNW BIJV :1 tal, semblabile :--e mensen = tal personas zulk BW :1 tanto, talmente :het is -- mooi weer = il face un tempore tanto belle zulks AANW VNW :1 un tal cosa, un cosa semblabile zullen WW :1 (moeten) (TOEK TIJD) INF + a, deber :gij zult niet stelen = vos non robara :je zult het niet vergeten = tu non debe oblidar lo :2 (ter vorming van de TEG TOEK TIJD) INF + -a, vader :Ik zal vertrekken = io partira, io va partir :3 (ter vorming van VERL TOEK TIJD) INF + -ea :ik zou vertrekken = io partirea zult ZN :1 caseo de porco, carne frigide in gelatina :zure -- = caseo de porco in vinagre zuren WW :1 (zuur maken) acidificar, (licht) acidular :2 (zuur worden) acidificar se zurig BN :1 acidule :--e smaak = sapor acidule :-- maken = acidular :een kruidendrank -- maken = acidular un tisana :2 (SCHEI) acide zurigheid ZN :1 aciditate zuring ZN :1 (PLANTK) rumex :2 (het zuren) acidification zuringachtig BN :1 oxalidacee zuringachtigen ZN MV :1 oxalidaceas zuringblad ZN :1 folio de rumex zuringzout ZN :1 oxalato zuringzuur ZN :1 acido oxalic zus ZN :1 soror zus BW :1 assi, de iste modo/maniera :vandaag spreekt hij --, morgen zo = hodie ille parla de un maniera e deman de altere, ora dice un cosa ora un altere :meneer -- en zo = senior un tal zusje ZN :1 parve soror zuster ZN :1 (zus) soror :2 (non) soror :Witte Zusters = Sorores Blanc :3 (verpleegster) infirmera zustercel ZN :1 cellula soror zustergemeente ZN :1 communitate soror zusterhuis ZN :1 (in ziekenhuis) casa del infirmeras :2 (van nonnen) casa de religiosas/monachas zusterliefde ZN :1 affection inter sorores, amor sororal zusterlijk BN :1 sororal, inter sorores zusterloos BN :1 sin soror(es) zustermaatschappij ZN :1 societate/compania soror/affiliate zustermoord ZN :1 sororicidio zustermoordenaar ZN :1 sororicida zusterorganisatie ZN :1 organisation soror/affiliate zuster-overste ZN :1 matre superior, superiora (de un convento) zusterpaar ZN :1 duo sorores zusterschap ZN :1 (zusterlijke verwantschap) sororitate :2 (congregatie) communitate de religiosas/de sorores zusterschip ZN :1 nave gemino zusterstad ZN :1 urbe gemino/soror zustervereniging ZN :1 association soror zuur BN :1 (mbt tot een smaakgewaarwording) acide, (lichtelijk) acidule :--e appel = malo/pomo acide :--e kers = ceresia acide :--e regen = pluvia acide :--e verontreinging = pollution acide :-- smaken = haber un sapor/gusto acide :-- ruiken = haber un odor acide :-- maken = acidificar, acetificar :wijn -- maken = acidificar vino :-- wordend = acescente :-- wordend bier = bira acescente :--e melk = lacte coagulate :2 (niet prettig) dur, disagradabile :dat is -- voor hem = isto es dur pro ille :-- verdiend geld = moneta durmente ganiate :3 (niet vriendelijk) acide, grunnion :4 (SCHEI) acide :de grond is hier -- = le solo es acide hic zuur ZN :1 (wat zuur is) acido, pickles (E) :potje -- = flacon de acido/pickles :augurken in het -- = cornichons (F) al vinagre :haring in het -- = haringo marinate :2 (teveel aan maagsap) aciditate del stomacho, (zure oprispingen) pyrosis :3 (SCHEI) acido :meerbasisch -- = acido polybasic zuurachtig BN :1 acidule zuurbal ZN :1 grosse bonbon acidule zuurbes ZN :1 berberis zuurbestendig BN :1 resistente a acidos, a proba/prova de acido(s), acidoresistente zuurbestendigheid ZN :1 resistentia a acidos, acidoresistentia zuurdeeg ZN :1 Zie: zuurdesem zuurdesem ZN :1 levatura :de oude -- = le vetule levatura zuurdoorn, zuurdoren ZN :1 berberis zuurgehalte ZN :1 Zie: zuurgraad zuurgraad ZN :1 grado de aciditate, aciditate zuurheid ZN :1 (ook SCHEI) aciditate, acetositate :-- van een citroen = aciditate de un citro :-- van een opmerking = aciditate de un remarca zuurheidsgraad ZN :1 Zie: zuurgraad zuurhoudend BN :1 que contine acido, acidifere, acide zuurkijker ZN :1 Zie: zuurpruim zuurkool ZN :1 sauerkraut (D) zuurkoolschotel ZN :1 platto de sauerkraut (D) zuurkoolsoep ZN :1 suppa de sauerkraut (D) zuurmakend BN :1 acidificante, acetificante zuurmaker ZN :1 acidificante, acetificator zuurmaking ZN :1 acidification, acetification zuurmeter ZN :1 acidimetro zuurmeting ZN :1 acidimetria zuurminnend BN :1 (BIOL) acidophile zuurmuil ZN :1 Zie: zuurpruim zuurpruim ZN :1 persona acide, grunnion zuurrest ZN :1 (SCHEI) radical acide :2 (zuur bevattend overblijfsel) residuo acide zuursel ZN :1 (cultuur van melkzuurbacteriën) acido lactic :2 (melk) lacte coagulate zuursmoel ZN :1 Zie: zuurmuil zuurstof ZN :1 oxygeno :-- onttrekken = disoxydar, disoxygenar :het onttrekken van -- = disoxydation, disoxygenation :met -- verbinden = oxydar, oxygenar :het verbinden met -- = oxydation, oxygenation zuurstofapparaat ZN :1 apparato de oxygeno, reanimator, respirator zuurstofarm BN :1 povre in oxygeno, con un basse contento de oxygeno zuurstofbalans ZN :1 balancia de oxygeno zuurstofbehandeling ZN :1 oxygenation, oxygenotherapia zuurstofbinding ZN :1 fixation de oxygeno zuurstofcilinder ZN :1 Zie: zuurstoffles zuurstofconcentratie ZN :1 concentration de oxygeno zuurstoffabriek ZN :1 fabrica de oxygeno zuurstoffles ZN :1 bottilia/cylindro de oxygeno zuurstofgebrek ZN :1 manco/mancantia de oxygeno, (MED) anoxia zuurstofgehalte ZN :1 percentage/tenor de oxygeno zuurstofhoudend BN :1 que contine oxygeno zuurstofloos BN :1 anoxic :-- water = aqua anoxic zuurstofmasker ZN :1 masca/mascara/inhalator de oxygeno zuurstofonttrekking ZN :1 disoxydation, disoxygenation zuurstofopname ZN :1 oxygenation, (BIOL) absorption de oxygeno zuurstoftekort ZN :1 manco/mancantia de oxygeno, insufficientia in oxygeno zuurstoftent ZN :1 tenta/camera de oxygeno zuurstoftoestel ZN :1 Zie: zuurstofapparaat zuurstoftoevoer ZN :1 oxygenation :2 (BIOL) apporto de oxygeno zuurstofverbinding ZN :1 composito de oxygeno zuurstofverbruik ZN :1 consumo/consumption de oxygeno zuurte ZN :1 grado de aciditate zuurtje ZN :1 bonbon acidulate, caramello amar zuurtjeskleur ZN :1 color de bonbon acidulate zuurvast BN :1 resistente al acidos, a proba/prova de acido, acidoresistente :--e legering = alligato resistente al acidos zuurvastheid ZN :1 resistentia al acidos, acidoresistentia zuurvergiftiging ZN :1 acidose (-osis) zuurvormend BN :1 acidificante zuurvorming ZN :1 acidification zuurvrij BN :1 libere de acido zuurweger ZN :1 acidimetro zuurzoet BN :1 acridulce zvendaags BN :1 que dura septe dies Z-vorm ZN :1 forma de Z Z-vormig BN :1 in (forma de) Z Z.W. :1 (Afk.: zuidwest(en)) S.W. (sud-west) Zwaab ZN :1 suabo zwaai ZN :1 movimento (oscillatori), volta, (draai) virata :een -- met de arm = un movimento del bracio zwaaiarm ZN :1 (van een hijskraan) bracio mobile zwaaien WW :1 (heen en weer bewegen) agitar, balanciar, (soms dreigend) brandir, (wuiven) agitar le mano :met vlaggen -- = agitar/brandir bandieras :met de armen -- = balanciar le bracios :met een mes -- = brandir un cultello :naar iemand -- = salutar un persona con le mano :met het wierookvat -- = incensar :2 (waggelen, wankelen) titubar zwaaihaak ZN :1 esquadra false zwaaiing ZN :1 Zie: zwaai zwaailicht ZN :1 luce/lumine giratori/rotatori/rotante zwaaipunt ZN :1 (NAT) metacentro :het -- betreffend = metacentric zwaaistoot ZN :1 (SPORT) swing (E) zwaan ZN :1 cygno :(bijnaam van Virgilius) Mantuaanse -- = cygno mantuan :zwanehals, stankafsluiter = collo de cygno :de zwanezang = le canto del cygno zwaangans ZN :1 coscoroba zwaanridder ZN :1 cavallero del Cygno zwaansage ZN :1 legenda del cavallero del Cygno zwaanshals ZN :1 supporto in S zwaar BN :1 (veel wegend) pesante, ponderose :--e koffer = valise (F) pesante :-- water = aqua pesante :--e metalen = metallos pesante :-- op de maag liggen = pesar super/cargar le stomacho :mijn benen zijn zo -- als lood = mi gambas es como plumbo :(FIG) --der wegen = preponderar :2 (van grote omvang) massive, grosse :de --e deuren van het kasteel = le portas massive del castello :-- persoon = persona corpulente :3 (stevig) forte, solide, robuste :-- linnen = lino forte :-- papier = papiro forte :van een -- kaliber = de grande calibre :4 (met grote uitwerking) pesante, forte, violente :--e storm = tempesta forte/violente/sever :-- geschut = artilleria pesante :--e wapens = armas pesante :-- bewapend = pesantemente armate :--e industrie = industria pesante :-- vergif = veneno violente :-- bier = bira forte :5 (moeizaam) pesante, penibile, difficile, dur, (veel inspanning vergend) laboriose, (van spijzen) indigeste :--e bevalling = parto penibile/difficile :-- examen = examine difficile/dur :--e strijd = lucta dur/ardue :-- werk = labor/travalio pesante/dur :een -- lopende motor = un motor que torna penibilemente :-- gerecht = platto indigeste :--e tijden = tempores difficile/dur :6 (psychische druk uitoefenend) pesante, dur, sever :op --e lasten zitten = haber cargas pesante :een --e slag = un colpo dur :--e dominee = predicator sombre :-- in de leer zijn = esser rigidemente/rigorosemente/strictemente orthodoxe :-- beproefd = durmente provate :hij heeft het -- = ille ha un vita dur :7 (groot, aanzienlijk) pesante, forte, grave, seriose, sever, rigorose :--e ziekte = maladia grave/seriose :--e misdaad = crimine grave :--e verkoudheid = catarrho forte :--e verliezen = perditas sever :een -- bemande delegatie = un delegation pesante/importante :--e straf = punition sever/rigorose :iemand -- straffen = punir un persona durmente/severmente :daar zul je -- voor boeten = tu essera durmente/severmente punite pro isto :--e jongen = duro :8 (mbt geluiden) grave, sonor :--e stem = voce grave :9 (zoveel wegend als de bepaling uitdrukt) pesante, de (+ aantal kilo's, etc.) :dat is tien kilo -- = isto pesa dece kilogrammas :hoe -- is deze machine? = quanto pesa iste machina? :10 :--e klei = argilla grasse :--e wenkbrauwen = supercilios spisse zwaar BW :1 (in hoge mate) :een -- belast verleden = un passato cargate :een -- beproefd man = un homine multo provate :-- gewond = gravemente vulnerate :-- ziek = gravemente malade :zich -- vergissen = errar gravemente :ergens te -- aan tillen = attachar {sj} un troppo grande importantia a un cosa :niet -- tillen aan = attachar {sj} pauc/poc importantia a :het -- te verduren hebben = passar un tempore dur zwaaraarde ZN :1 baryta zwaarbeladen BN :1 multo cargate zwaarbelast BN :1 Zie: zwaarbeladen zwaard ZN :1 spada, gladio :groot -- = spadon :kort -- = cultellasso :tweesnijdend -- = spada a duple talia :blank -- = spada nude :zwaard van -- = spada de Damocles :-- der gerechtigheid = spada/gladio del justitia :het -- aangespen = cinger le spada :het -- trekken = disvainar/tirar le spada :een -- scherpen = affilar un spada :met een -- zwaaien = brandir un spada zwaardbeen ZN :1 appendice xiphoide zwaardbloem ZN :1 Zie: zwaardlelie zwaarddans ZN :1 dansa de(l) spadas zwaarddrager ZN :1 (vis) cyprinodonte zwaardenmaker ZN :1 spadero zwaardhouw ZN :1 colpo de spada zwaardkruid ZN :1 Zie: zwaardlelie zwaardleen ZN :1 feudo masculin zwaardlelie ZN :1 ixia, gladiolo zwaardmaag ZN :1 agnato zwaardplant ZN :1 sansevieria zwaardrecht ZN :1 derecto del gladio zwaardslag ZN :1 colpo de spada zwaardvechter ZN :1 gladiator :gevecht van --s = gladiatura zwaardvis ZN :1 pisce spada zwaardvormig ZN :1 (ANAT, BIOL, PLANTK) ensiforme, xiphoide :-- blad = folio ensiforme zwaardwalvis ZN :1 orca zwaargebouwd BN :1 robuste zwaargewapend BN :1 armate usque al dentes zwaargewicht ZN :1 (gewichtsklasse) pesos pesante :2 (bokser, judoka, etc.) peso pesante :3 (dik persoon) peso pesante :4 (belangrijk persoon) autoritate zwaargewond BN :1 gravemente vulnerate :zeer -- gewond = gravissimemente vulnerate zwaargewonde ZN :1 persona gravemente vulnerate zwaarheid ZN :1 peso zwaarhoofdig BN :1 pessimista, sombre zwaarlijvig BN :1 corpulente, obese, grasse, replete, panciute zwaarlijvigheid ZN :1 corpulentia, repletion, obesitate :2 (MED) (vetzucht) adiposis zwaarmoedig BN :1 melancholic, sombre, hypochondriac, spleenetic {ie} :-- temperament = temperamento melancholic :-- mens = hypochondriaco zwaarmoedigheid ZN :1 melancholia, spleen (E), depression, (MED) hypochondria zwaarspaat ZN :1 spat pesante, barytina, sulfato de barium zwaarte ZN :1 (groot gewicht) peso, ponderositate :2 (afmeting, omvang) calibre :-- van de bewapening = calibre del armatura :3 (ernst) gravitate, peso, severitate, (druk) pression :-- van een kwestie = gravitate/severitate de un question :-- van een straf = severitate de un pena :-- van lasten = pression de cargas :-- van schulden = pression de debitas :4 (werking van de zwaartekracht) gravitate :5 (gewicht) peso zwaartekracht ZN :1 gravitation :wetten van de -- = leges del gravitation :aantrekking van de -- = attraction gravitational :versnelling van de -- = acceleration del gravitation zwaartekrachtconstante ZN :1 constante de gravitation zwaartekrachtmeter ZN :1 gravimetro zwaartekrachtmeting ZN :1 gravimetria zwaartekrachtsveld ZN :1 campo gravitational/de gravitation zwaartelijn ZN :1 mediana :-- van een driehoek = mediana de un triangulo zwaartepunt ZN :1 (NAT) centro de gravitate, barycentro, (WISK) barycentro :-- van een driehoek = barycentro de un triangulo :een fietskar met een laag -- = un remolco de bicycletta a centro de gravitate basse :2 (centrum) centro :Spanje was vroeger het -- van de wereld = antea/olim Espania esseva le centro del mundo :3 (kern) puncto principal, elemento central/essential :het -- van zijn redenering ligt in = le essential de su rationamento reside in zwaartepuntas ZN :1 axe de gravitate zwaarteveld ZN :1 Zie: gravitatieveld zwaartillend BN :1 pessimista, sombre zwaartillendheid ZN :1 pessimismo, tendentia a exaggerar le difficultates/problemas zwaarwaterreactor ZN :1 reactor a/de aqua pesante zwaarwegend BN :1 de (multe) peso, ponderose, multo seriose, importante :-- argument = argumento ponderose/de peso zwaarwelter(gewicht) ZN :1 superwelter zwaarwichtig BN :1 altisone, altisonante, pompose, pedante :-- taalgebruik = linguage pompose zwaarwichtigheid ZN :1 pompositate, pedanteria zwabber ZN :1 scopa a frangias :2 (losbol) libertino zwabberaar ZN :1 libertino zwabberen WW :1 (met een zwabber schoonmaken) nettar/mundar con un scopa a frangias :2 (liederlijk leven) menar un vita dissolute Zwabenland ZN EIGN :1 Suabia Zwabisch BN :1 suabe Zwabisch ZN :1 (taal) suabo zwachtel ZN :1 bandage :een -- aanleggen = poner/applicar un bandage, bandar zwachtelen WW :1 poner/applicar un bandage, bandar zwadder ZN :1 (speeksel) bava, saliva :2 (laster) veneno zwade ZN :1 falcata zwager ZN :1 fratre affin zwagerhuwelijk ZN :1 levirato zwak BN :1 (gering van kracht) debile, sin fortia(s) :het --ke geslacht = le sexo debile :de zieke is nog -- op de benen = le malado es ancora debile super su gambas :-- maken = debilitar :-- worden = debilitar se :2 (met weinig weerstand) debile, delicate, fragile, pauco/poco resistente :een --ke maag hebben = haber un stomacho delicate :zijn gezondheid is -- = su sanitate es debile/delicate :-- gestel = complexion fragile :het --ke punt in een betoog = le puncto debile de un argumentation :de economisch --ke groepen = le gruppos economicamente debile :3 (niet veel presterend) debile, mal :-- geheugen = mal memoria :--ke ogen = mal oculos/vista, oculos debile :--ke pogingen = essayos timide :--ke leerling = alumno mediocre :die machine is te -- = iste machina es troppo debile, le capacitate de iste machina es troppo limitate :hij is -- in wiskunde = ille es debile in mathematica :4 (met weinig zedelijke weerstand) debile :een -- karakter = un character debile :in een -- ogenblik = in un momento de debilitate :iemands --ke zijde = le latere/puncto debile de un persona :5 (aanvechtbaar) debile :een -- betoog = un argumentation debile :6 (nauwelijks waarneembaar) debile :het --ke schijnsel van een lamp = le luce/lumine debile/pallide de un lampa :--ke pols(slag) = pulso debile :7 (niet geconcentreerd) debile, diluite :-- zuur = acido debile/diluite :--ke oplossing van zwavelzuur = solution fortemente diluite de acido sulfuric :8 (gering) debile, legier :--ke helling = declivitate legier/suave/dulce :9 (niet talrijk) debile :10 (GELDW) debile :--ke debiteuren = debitores debile :--ke markt = mercato debile :11 (MED) (van spieren, etc.) adyname, adynamic zwak ZN :1 puncto/latere debile, debilitate :een -- hebben voor = haber un debilitate pro zwakbegaafd BN :1 poco/pauco dotate, debile, arretrate zwakheid ZN :1 (het zwak zijn) debilitate :2 (gebrek, fout) debilitate :de menselijke --en = le debilitates human zwakhoofdig BN :1 debile de spirito, imbecille zwakhoofdigheid ZN :1 debilitate de spirito, imbecillitate zwakjes BN :1 debile :in taal is hij -- = in linguas ille es assatis debile :-- protesteren = protestar debilemente zwakkeling ZN :1 persona debile zwak-knopig BN :1 (PLANTK) subnodulose zwakstroom ZN :1 currente debile/de debile intensitate/de basse tension zwakstroomdraad ZN :1 filo a/de currente debile zwakstroominstallatie ZN :1 installation/apparato de currente debile zwakte ZN :1 debilitate, infirmitate, (tekort) deficientia :een ogenblik van -- = un momento de debilitate :2 (MED) (van spieren, etc.) adynamia zwaktebod ZN :1 signo de debilitate zwakzinnig BN :1 debile de mente, mentecapte, (MED) cretin, imbecille, oligophrenic zwakzinnige ZN :1 persona de mente debile, (MED) cretino, imbecille zwakzinnigheid ZN :1 degenerescentia/deficientia/debilitate mental, imbecillitate, oligophrenia zwalken WW :1 vagabundar, vagar, errar :op zee -- = currer le mares zwalp ZN :1 (golf) grande unda :2 (plank) planca spisse zwalpen WW :1 undular :2 titubar, zigzagar zwaluw ZN :1 hirundine :trek van de --en = migration del hirundines :de --en kondigen de lente aan = le hirundines annuncia le primavera zwaluwnest ZN :1 nido de hirundine zwaluwstaart ZN :1 (staart van een zwaluw) cauda de hirundine :2 (houtverbinding) cauda de hirundine, indentation :met een -- verbinden = incastrar a cauda de hirundine, indentar :3 (rokkostuum) frac zwaluwstaarten WW :1 incastrar a cauda de hirundine, indentar zwaluwvleugel ZN :1 ala de hirundine zwam ZN :1 (PLANTK) fungo, champignon (F) :2 (tondel) fomite zwamachtig BN :1 fungose, fungic zwamachtigheid ZN :1 fungositate zwamdraad ZN :1 hypha zwammen WW :1 (onzin praten) parlar in le aere/in le vacuo, divagar, extravagar zwammenetend BN :1 fungivore zwammeneter ZN :1 fungivoro zwammensoort ZN :1 specie fungic zwammerig ZN :1 verbose zwammig BN :1 fungose, fungic zwamneus ZN :1 Zie: kletsmajoor zwamschotel ZN :1 platto de fungos zwamspore ZN :1 spora de fungo zwamvlok ZN :1 mycelio zwamwortel ZN :1 mycorrhiza zwamzuur ZN :1 acido fungic zwanenbloem ZN :1 butomo umbellate zwanenbrood ZN :1 (PLANTK) acoro zwanendons ZN :1 lanugine de cygno zwanendonzen BN :1 de lanugine de cygno zwanendrift ZN :1 (troep zwanen) banda de cygnos :2 (recht om zwanen te houden) permisso de elevar cygnos zwanenei ZN :1 ovo de cygno zwanenhals ZN :1 (hals van een zwaan) collo de cygno :2 (omgebogen buis) collo de cygno, syphon zwanenkop ZN :1 testa/capite de cygno zwanenmossel ZN :1 anodontia zwanennest ZN :1 nido de cygno(s) zwanenpoot ZN :1 pata de cygno zwanenveer ZN :1 pluma de cygno zwanenvlerk ZN :1 Zie: zwanenvleugel zwanenvleugel ZN :1 ala de cygno zwanenwiek ZN :1 Zie: zwanenvleugel zwanenzang ZN :1 canto del cygno zwang ZN :1 voga, uso :in -- zijn = esser in voga/uso, esser de moda :in -- komen = venir in voga/uso :in -- blijven = continuar in voga/uso zwanger BN :1 gravide, pregnante :-- zijn = esser gravide/pregnante :-- worden = conciper :-- maken = pregnar, impregnar :het -- maken = impregnation zwangerschap ZN :1 graviditate, pregnantia :buitenbaarmoederlijke -- = graviditate/pregnantia extrauterin :voorkoming van -- = contraception :een -- onderbreken = interrumper un graviditate/pregnantia :2 (drachtigheid) gestation zwangerschapsgeelzucht ZN :1 ictero gravidic zwangerschapsgymnastiek ZN :1 gymnastica/exercitios prenatal zwangerschapshypertensie ZN :1 hypertension de pregnantia/de graviditate zwangerschapsintoxicatie ZN :1 Zie: zwangerschapsvergiftiging zwangerschapsmasker ZN :1 masca/mascara de pregnantia/de graviditate zwangerschapsonderbreking ZN :1 interruption/termination del pregnantia/de graviditate zwangerschapsperiode ZN :1 periodo del pregnantia/del graviditate zwangerschapsstuipen ZN MV :1 eclampsia zwangerschapstest ZN :1 test (E) de pregnantia/de graviditate zwangerschapsvergiftiging ZN :1 toxemia gravidic/de pregnantia/de graviditate zwangerschapsverlof ZN :1 congedo de pregnantia/de graviditate/de maternitate zwangerschapsverschijnsel ZN :1 symptoma de pregnantia/graviditate zwangerschapsverstoring ZN :1 Zie: zwangerschapsonderbreking zwarigheid ZN :1 (moeilijkheid) problema, difficultate, obstaculo :2 (tegenwerping) objection, difficultate, problema :--en maken = facer objectiones/difficultates zwart BN :1 nigre :--e koffie = caffe nigre :--e doos = cassa nigre :Zwarte Zee = Mar Nigre :Zwarte Woud = Foreste Nigre :Zwarte Dood = Peste :-- brood = pan nigre :--e lijst = lista nigre :--e pest = peste nigre :--e bladzijde in de geschiedenis = pagina nigre in le historia :-- gat = cavo nigre :--e werelddeel = continente nigre :--e dag = die/jorno nigre :--e kleur = nigritia :--e kunst = diabolismo :het --e goud = le carbon :iemand op de --e lijst zetten = mitter un persona in le lista nigre :-- maken = nigrar :zijn gezicht -- maken = nigrar se le visage :2 (onwettig) nigre, clandestin, illegal, illicite, interlope, fraudulente :-- rijden/reizen = viagiar clandestinmente :--e lonen = salarios nigre/illegal :-- werk = labor/travalio nigre/illegal :-- werken = laborar/travaliar illegalmente :--e handel = commercio nigre/clandestin/illegal/illicite/interlope/fraudulente :--e markt = mercato nigre :3 :(belasteren) -- maken = denigrar, detraher :het -- maken = denigration, detraction zwart ZN :1 (kleur) nigro :het -- van de haren = le nigro del capillos :2 (wat zwart is) nigro :met -- spelen = jocar con le nigros :er zit -- op je gezicht = tu ha nigro super tu visage :-- op wit zettem = mitter nigro super blanco :3 (rouwkleding) nigro :in het -- = in nigro zwartachtig BN :1 nigrastre zwart-Amerikaans BN :1 afro-american zwartblaar ZN :1 vacca nigre a testa/capite blanc zwartboek ZN :1 libro nigre zwartbont BN :1 de color blanc con maculas nigre zwart-Braziliaans BN :1 afro-brasilian zwartbruin BN :1 bistre zwart-Cubaans BN :1 afro-cuban zwarte ZN :1 (neger) negro :2 (fascist) camisa nigre zwartehandelaar ZN :1 Zie: zwarthandelaar zwartekousenkerk ZN :1 ecclesia protestante rigidemente othodoxe zwartekunst ZN :1 (nigromantie) necromantia, magia nigre :2 (graveerkunst) mezzotinto (I) zwarten WW :1 (zwart maken) nigrar :2 (zwart worden) nigrar se, devenir nigre zwartgallig BN :1 melancholic, atrabiliari, biliose, pessimista :-- karakter = character melancholic/atrabiliari zwartgalligheid ZN :1 melancholia, atrabile, pessimismo zwartgeel BN :1 jalne obscur zwartgerokt WW :1 in frac/habito nigre zwartgespikkeld BN :1 de maculettas nigre zwartgestreept BN :1 de strias nigre zwartgevlekt BN :1 de maculas nigre zwart-grijs BN :1 livide zwarthandelaar ZN :1 trafficator del mercato nigre zwartharig BN :1 de capillos nigre zwartharige ZN :1 persona de capillos nigre zwartheid ZN :1 nigritia zwarthemd ZN :1 (lid van de S.S.) camisa nigre zwartig BN :1 nigrastre zwarting ZN :1 (FOTO) densitate optic zwartingsmeter ZN :1 (FOTO) densitometro zwartingsmeting ZN :1 (FOTO) densitometria zwartkijken WW :1 non pagar le taxa de television zwartkijker ZN :1 (pessimist) pessimista, (hypochonder) hypochondriaco :2 (iemand die geen kijkgeld betaalt) telespectator clandestin zwartkop ZN :1 persona de capillos nigre zwartkopmees ZN :1 paro palustre zwartkopmeeuw ZN :1 laro melanocephale zwartkoren ZN :1 melampyro zwartmaken WW :1 denigrar, detraher, diffamar zwartmaker ZN :1 denigrator, detractor, diffamator zwartmaking ZN :1 denigration, detraction, diffamation zwartogig BN :1 de oculos nigre zwartoog ZN :1 persona de oculos nigre zwartoor ZN :1 (DIERK) caracal zwartrijden WW :1 (geen wegenbelasting betalen) conducer sin pagar le imposto de circulation :2 (zonder plaatsbewijs meerijden) viagiar clandestinmente/sin billet zwartrijder ZN :1 conductor qui non paga le imposto de circulation :2 (in bus/trein) viagiator clandestin/sin billet zwartrok ZN :1 (persoon) roba nigre zwartsel ZN :1 nigro zwartvissen WW :1 piscar sin permisso/licentia zwartvleugelig BN :1 (DIERK) melanoptere zwartwerker ZN :1 travaliator/laborator/obrero clandestin/nigre zwart-wit BN :1 (mbt ongenuanceerde tegenstellingen) absolute :2 (FOTO) in nigro e blanco, in blanco e nigro zwartwitfoto ZN :1 photo(graphia) in nigro e blanco zwartwittegenstelling ZN :1 opposition/contrasto absolute zwartwittekening ZN :1 designo in nigro e blanco zwartwittelevisie(toestel) ZN :1 televisor monochrome zwartzijden BN :1 de seta nigre zwartzucht ZN :1 melanose (-osis) zwatelen WW :1 murmurar, susurrar zwavel ZN :1 sulfure :met -- behandelen = sulfurar :het behandelen met -- = sulfuration :iemand die iets met -- behandelt = sulfurator zwavelaarde ZN :1 terra sulfurate zwavelachtig BN :1 sulfuree, sulfurose zwavelader ZN :1 vena/filon de sulfure zwavelbad ZN :1 banio sulfurose zwavelbehandeling ZN :1 sulfuration zwavelbloem ZN :1 flor de sulfure, sulfure sublimate/in pulvere zwavelbron ZN :1 fonte sulfurose/de sulfure zwaveldamp ZN :1 vapor sulfuree/sulfurose zwaveldampbron ZN :1 solfatara zwaveldeeg ZN :1 sulfure plastic zwaveldioxyde ZN :1 dioxydo sulfuric/de sulfure zwaveldraad ZN :1 micca sulfurate zwavelemissie ZN :1 emission de sulfure zwavelen WW :1 sulfurar :het -- = sulfuration zwavelether ZN :1 ethere sulfuric zwavelgroeve ZN :1 Zie: zwavelmijn zwavelhoudend BN :1 que contine sulfure, sulfuree, sulfurose zwavelig BN :1 Zie: zwavelhoudend zwaveligzuur ZN :1 acido sulfurose zwaveling ZN :1 sulfuration zwavelkies ZN :1 pyrite zwavelkleur ZN :1 color de sulfure zwavelkleurig BN :1 de color de sulfure zwavelkoolstof ZN :1 sulfuro de carbon zwavelkoolstofvergifting ZN :1 sulfocarbonismo zwavelkoolzuur ZN :1 acido sulfocarbonic zwavelkop ZN :1 extremitate sulfurate zwavelkopje ZN :1 (zwam) hypholoma zwavelkorrel ZN :1 grano de sulfure zwavelkristal ZN :1 crystallo de sulfure zwavelkwik ZN :1 cinnabare zwavellever ZN :1 ficato de sulfure zwavellood ZN :1 sulfuro de plumbo, galena zwavellucht ZN :1 odor sulfurose/de sulfure zwavelmelk ZN :1 lacte de sulfure zwavelmijn ZN :1 sulfuriera zwavelpoeder ZN :1 pulvere de sulfure zwavelregen ZN :1 pluvia de sulfure zwavelreuk ZN :1 Zie: zwavellucht zwavelstokje ZN :1 flammifero sulfurate zwavelverbinding ZN :1 composito de sulfure zwavelwaterstof ZN :1 acido sulfhydric :vergiftiging door -- = sulfhydrismo zwavelwaterstofgas ZN :1 gas sulfhydric zwavelzalf ZN :1 unguento/pomada sulfurate zwavelzilver ZN :1 Zie: zilversulfide zwavelzuur ZN :1 acido sulfuric, vitriolo :geconcentreerd -- = acido sulfuric concentrate :rokend -- = oleum zwavelzuurbereiding ZN :1 fabrication de acido sulfuric zwavelzuurtank ZN :1 reservoir (F) de acido sulfuric Zweden ZN EIGN :1 Svedia Zweed ZN :1 svedo, svedese Zweeds ZN :1 (taal) svedo, svedese, lingua svedese Zweeds BN :1 svede, svedese zweefboot ZN :1 Zie: hovercraft zweefbrug ZN :1 ponte suspendite zweefduik ZN :1 salto de testa zweefmolen ZN :1 (draaimolen) carosello :2 (gymnastisch werktuig) passos de gigante zweefrek ZN :1 trapezio volante zweefspoor ZN :1 ferrovia/traino suspendite zweefsport ZN :1 sport (E) de planar zweeftoestel ZN :1 Zie: zweefvliegtuig zweeftrein ZN :1 aerotraino zweefvlieg ZN :1 syrpho zweefvliegen WW :1 planar zweefvlieger ZN :1 pilota de planator zweefvliegtuig ZN :1 planator, avion sin motor zweefvlucht ZN :1 volo planate zweem ZN :1 tracia, vestigio, umbra, vage indicio :een --pje hoop = un umbra de sperantia :zonder een -- van twijfel = sin le umbra de un dubita :zonder een -- van spijt = sin un vestigio de regret zweep ZN :1 flagello :de gouden -- = le flagello de auro :de -- erop/erover leggen = flagellar :met de -- knallen = facer claccar le flagello :een paard de -- geven = dar colpos de flagello a un cavallo :hij kent het klappen van de -- = ille cognosce le secretos del mestiero :2 (REL) (boetegesel) disciplina zweepcel ZN :1 cellula flagellate zweepdiertje ZN :1 flagellato zweepdraad ZN :1 flagello :-- van de spermatozoïde = flagello spermatic/del spermatozoïde :van een -- voorzien = flagellate, flagellifere :van twee --en voorzien = biflagellate zweephaar ZN :1 Zie: zweepdraad zweepkoord ZN :1 corda de flagello zweepslag ZN :1 (slag met een zweep) colpo de flagello :--en toedienen = flagellar :2 (spierscheuring) colpo de flagello zweeptol ZN :1 turbine zweer ZN :1 ulcere :een -- aan de maag = un ulcere gastric/del stomacho :een -- aan de twaalfvingerige darm = ulcera duodenal :een -- veroorzaken = ulcerar :vol --en = ulcerose zweerachtig BN :1 ulcerative, ulceroide :--e wond = plaga/vulnere ulceroide zweet ZN :1 sudor, transpiration, perspiration, (MED, PLANTK) exsudat :het koude/klamme -- breekt me uit = il me veni le sudor frigide :met -- bedekt = coperite/coperte de sudor :zich in het -- werken = mitter se in sudor :als -- uitdrijven = exsudar :in het -- zijns aanschijns = con/in le sudor de su fronte :het -- breekt hem uit = isto le face sudar :in het -- baden = esser in un banio de sudor :nat van -- = molliate de sudor zweetafscheidend BN :1 sudorifere, sudoripare zweetafscheiding ZN :1 secretion sudoral, perspiration, transpiration zweetbad ZN :1 estufa, banio turc, banio de sudation/a/de vapor, sauna zweetband ZN :1 banda antisudoral zweetdoek ZN :1 sudario :de Zweetdoek des Heren = le Sancte Sudario zweetdrank ZN :1 bibita/potion sudorific, sudorifico, diaphoretico zweetdrijvend BN :1 sudorific, diaphoretic :-- middel = medicamento sudorific/diaphoretic, sudorifico, diaphoretico zweetdruppel ZN :1 gutta de sudor zweethanden ZN MV :1 manos sudante/humide zweethuis ZN :1 siccatorio pro tabaco zweetkaas ZN :1 (vocht uitademende kaas) caseo que exsuda :2 (doordringend ruikende kaas) caseo olente mal zweetkakkies ZN MV :1 pedes sudante/que suda/que pute zweetkamertje ZN :1 camera de attender (pro le resultatos de un examine) zweetkanaaltje ZN :1 conducto sudorifere zweetklier ZN :1 glandula sudoripare/sudorifere zweetkliercarcinoom ZN :1 carcinoma/cancere del glandula sudoripare/sudorifere zweetklierkanker ZN :1 Zie: zweetkliercarcinoom zweetkoorts ZN :1 febre sudoral zweetkuur ZN :1 cura exsudative/a base de sudores, tractamento sudorific zweetlucht ZN :1 odor sudoral/de sudor/de transpiration zweetmiddel ZN :1 medicamento sudorific/diaphoretic, sudorifico, diaphoretico zweetpareltje ZN :1 perla de sudor, parve gutta de sudor zweetplek ZN :1 Zie: zweetvlek zweetpoeder ZN :1 pulvere sudorific/diaphoretic zweetporie ZN :1 poro sudorific zweetproces ZN :1 processo sudorific zweetsecretie ZN :1 sudation, transpiration, perspiration zweetspoor ZN :1 (mbt jacht) tracia de sanguine zweetvlek ZN :1 macula de sudor zweetvoeten ZN MV :1 pedes sudante/que suda :hij heeft -- = ille suda/transpira del pedes zwei ZN :1 esquadra false zwelen WW :1 (organisch materiaal verkolen) carbonisar (a un basse temperatura) zwelgen WW :1 (volop hebben) natar :in overvloed -- = natar in abundantia :2 :naar binnen -- = ingurgitar :het naar binnen -- = ingurgitation zwelger ZN :1 glutton zwelgerij ZN :1 orgia, bacchanal zwelgpartij ZN :1 Zie: zwelgerij zwellen WW :1 (uitzetten) inflar (se) :-- van trots = inflar se orgolio :2 (doen uitzetten) inflar :3 (MED) turger, turgescer, tumer, tumescer, intumescer zwellend BN :1 (MED) tumescente, intumescente zwellichaam ZN :1 corpore cavernose zwelling ZN :1 inflation, dilatation, ingrossamento :2 (MED) tumefaction, turgiditate, turgor, turgescentia, tumescentia, intumescentia zwemabonnement ZN :1 carta saisonal {e}/abonamento del piscina zwembad ZN :1 bassino de natation, natatorio, piscina :overdekt -- = piscina coperte/coperite zwemband ZN :1 cinctura de natation zwembassin ZN :1 Zie: zwembad zwembeweging ZN :1 movimento natatori/de natation zwemblaas ZN :1 vesica natatori zwembond ZN :1 liga de clubs (E) de natation zwembroekje ZN :1 calceones de banio zwembuis ZN :1 Zie: zwemvest zwemclub ZN :1 club (E) de natation zwemcursus ZN :1 curso de natation zwemdemonstratie ZN :1 demonstration de natation zwemdiploma ZN :1 certificato/diploma de natation zwemen WW :1 inclinar, tender zwemgelegenheid ZN :1 bassino de natation, natatorio zwemgordel ZN :1 cinctura de natation zwemhal ZN :1 piscina coperte/indoor (E) zweminrichting ZN :1 stabilimento/establimento de natation, piscina zweminstructeur ZN :1 instructor de natation zwemkaart ZN :1 Zie: zwemabonnement zwemkampioen ZN :1 campion de natation zwemkampioenschap ZN :1 campionato de natation zwemkleding ZN :1 Zie: zwempak zwemkunst ZN :1 arte natatori/de natation, natation zwemleraar ZN :1 instructor de natation zwemles ZN :1 curso/lection(es) de natation zwemmeester ZN :1 Zie: zwemleraar zwemmen WW :1 natar, (als sport OOK) practicar le natation :het -- = natation :-- als een vis = natar como un pisce :onder water -- = natar sub le aqua :op de rug -- = natar super le dorso :de 100 meter -- = natar le 100 metros :niet kunnen -- = non saper natar :gekleed -- = natar con le vestimentos :in zijn bloed -- = baniar in su sanguine :haar ogen zwommen in tranen = su oculos esseva baniate in lacrimas :ze zwemmen -- in het geld = illes ha moneta in abundantia, illes nata in le abundantia zwemmer ZN :1 natator :geoefend -- = natator experimentate/trainate zwemmerig BN :1 inexpressive zwemmerseczeem ZN :1 epidermophytia zwemoefening ZN :1 exercitio natatori/de natation zwempak ZN :1 costume de banio zwemploeg ZN :1 equipa de natatores zwempoliep ZN :1 Zie: buiskwal zwempoot ZN :1 pata/pede palmate :vogels met --en = aves palmipede zwemschimmel ZN :1 Zie: zwemmerseczeem zwemschool ZN :1 schola de natation zwemslag ZN :1 (één beweging) movimento, colpo :2 (manier van bewegen) stilo de natation zwemsport ZN :1 sport (E) de natation, natation :de -- beoefenen = practicar le natation zwemstadion ZN :1 stadio de natation zwemster ZN :1 natatora zwemvereniging ZN :1 Zie: zwemclub zwemvest ZN :1 gilet (F) de salvamento zwemvlies ZN :1 membrana natatori/interdigital :poot/voet met -- = palma :van --en voorzien = palmate zwemvoet ZN :1 pede palmate zwemvogel ZN :1 ave palmipede, palmipede zwemwater ZN :1 aqua pro le natation zwemwedstrijd ZN :1 concurso de natation zwendel ZN :1 fraude zwendelaar ZN :1 fraudator, impostor zwendelarij ZN :1 Zie: zwendel zwendelen WW :1 fraudar zwendelfirma ZN :1 firma que frauda zwendelonderneming ZN :1 societate phantoma/phantasma zwengel ZN :1 bracio, manivella :-- van een pomp = bracio/manivella de un pumpa :-- van een motor = manivella de un motor zwengelboor ZN :1 Zie: omslagboor zwengelen WW :1 activar/manovrar un bracio/manivella, tornar un manivella zwengelpomp ZN :1 pumpa con bracio/con manivella zwengelslag ZN :1 colpo de manivella zwenk ZN :1 virage, viramento zwenken WW :1 (van richting veranderen) virar, tornar, girar :2 (mbt paard/berijder) caracolar :een paard -- = caracolar un cavallo :3 (zwaaien) agitar, brandir zwenkgras ZN :1 festuca :rood -- = festuca rubre :stijf/hard -- = festuca rigide zwenking ZN :1 (het wenden) virage, viramento :2 (wending) virage :3 (snelle -- van paard) caracole :4 (MIL) (draai) conversion :5 (MIL) (van troepen) evolution zwenkingspunt ZN :1 puncto de virage zwenkwiel ZN :1 rota orientabile zwepen WW :1 flagellar, castigar con un flagello zweper ZN :1 flagellator zweren WW :1 (onder ede verklaren) jurar :trouw -- = jurar fidelitate :een eed -- = facer/prestar (un) juramento :een valse eed -- = perjurar :2 (etter afscheiden) ulcerar se, suppurar, formar pus/pure, (MED) absceder :zijn vinger zweert = su digito suppura :dat klopt als een zwerende vinger = isto es exactemente correcte, isto es totalmente certe zwerend BN :1 ulcerose :--e wond = plaga/vulnere ulcerose :--e colitis = colitis ulcerose zwerfblok ZN :1 Zie: zwerfkei zwerfdier ZN :1 animal errante/vagabunde zwerfgast ZN :1 (BIOL) visitator occasional/de passage zwerfhond ZN :1 can errante/vagabunde zwerfjongere ZN :1 juvene sin casa/sin home (E) zwerfkat ZN :1 catto errante/vagabunde zwerfkei ZN :1 bloco erratic zwerflust ZN :1 gusto del aventura zwerfnier ZN :1 ren mobile/flottante zwerfstam ZN :1 tribo errante zwerfsteen ZN :1 Zie: zwerfkei zwerftocht ZN :1 viage aventurose, peregrination, errantia zwerfvogel ZN :1 ave erratic zwerfvolk ZN :1 populo nomade zwerfzucht ZN :1 mania ambulatori, vagabundage, nomadismo zwering ZN :1 juramento :2 ulceration, suppuration zwerk ZN :1 (wolken) nubes :2 (hemel) firmamento, volta celeste/del celo :het blauwe -- = le firmamento blau zwerm ZN :1 nube, (vogels) volata, (bijen) essame :-- sprinkhanen = nube de locustas/saltatores :-- mussen = volata de passeres :2 :een -- meteoren = un pluvia de meteoros zwermen WW :1 (krioelen) formicar, pullular :2 (van bijen) essamar :het -- = essamage, essamatura zwermsporen ZN MV :1 (BIOL) zoosporas zwermtijd ZN :1 (van bijen) essamage zwerveling ZN :1 vagabundo, nomade zwerven WW :1 (ronddolen) errar, peregrinar, vagar :op zee -- = currer le mares :2 (landlopen) vagabundar :een --d leven leiden = menar un vita vagabunde/nomade/de vagabundo/de nomade zwervend BN :1 peregrin, ambulante, gyrovage, nomade :-- bestaan/leven = vita ambulante/nomade, nomadismo :-- volk = populo nomade zwerver ZN :1 vagabundo, nomade zwerversbestaan ZN :1 Zie: zwerversleven zwerversleven ZN :1 vita vagabunde/ambulante/de vagabundo zwerving ZN :1 vagabundage zweten WW :1 sudar, perspirar, transpirar :het -- = sudation, perspiration, transpiration :bloed -- = sudar sanguine :met -- gepaard gaand = sudatori zweterig BN :1 sudante, humide, molliate de sudor :--e handen = manos sudante/humide zwetsen WW :1 (zwammen) parlar in le aere/le vacuo, divagar, extravagar :2 (opscheppen) vantar se zwetser ZN :1 (zwamneus) imbecille :2 (opschepper) fanfaron zwetserij ZN :1 (gezwam) elucubrationes, divagationes in le aere/vacuo :2 (opschepperij) bluff (E), fanfaronada zweven WW :1 planar, flottar :de koers van een munt laten -- = lassar flottar le curso de un moneta :in het water -- = flottar in le aqua :de adelaar zweeft op zijn vleugels = le aquila plana super su alas :boven een afgrond -- = esser suspendite super un precipitio :tussen leven en dood -- = vogar/fluctuar inter vita e morte :het zweeft mij voor de geest = io ha un vage idea :zij zweefde de trap op = illa montava le scala con passo legier zwevend BN :1 flottante :--e ribben = costas flottante :--e kiezers = electorato flottante :--e valuta = moneta flottante :-- taalgebruik = linguage flottante/incerte :--e koopkracht = poter de acquisition/de compra flottante zweverig BN :1 (niet vast) vage, confuse, incerte :2 (duizelig) vertiginose :ik ben -- = le testa/capite me orna zweving ZN :1 (het zweven) flottation, volo planate :2 (geluidstrilling) battimento zwezerik ZN :1 thymo, glandula thymic zwichten WW :1 (toegeven) ceder, succumber, plicar se, capitular :voor de overmacht -- = ceder al superioritate numeric :-- voor geweld = ceder al violentia :-- voor de verleiding = ceder/succumber al tentation :2 (SCHEEP) plicar, diminuer/reducer le superfacie de :de fok -- = plicar le foc zwiep ZN :1 (zweep) flagello :2 movimento brusc zwiepen WW :1 (doorbuigen) curvar se, plicar se, flecter se, esser elastic :de springplank zwiept lekker = le trampolino es multo elastic :2 (krachtig slaan) flagellar :de regen zwiept tegen de ruiten = le pluvia flagella contra le vitros :3 (krachtig gooien) lancear, jectar :hij zwiepte het touw over de rug van het dier = ille ha lanceate le corda super le dorso del animal :ze zwiepten hem in het water = illes le ha jectate in le aqua zwieper ZN :1 movimento brusc, colpo :hij gaf de bal een -- = ille flagellava de balla zwieping ZN :1 (doorbuiging) elasticitate zwier ZN :1 (draai, zwaai) viramento, volta :2 (gratie) gratia, elegantia, chic (F) :3 (opschik) parure (F) zwierbol ZN :1 libertino zwieren WW :1 balanciar se, zigzagar, titubar zwierig BN :1 (los en bevallig) elegante, gratiose :--e stijl = elegantia del stilo :-- gekleed gaan = esser vestite elegantemente :-- voortglijden = avantiar con gratia :2 (bloemrijk) floride zwierigheid ZN :1 gratia, elegantia zwijgachtig BN :1 taciturne zwijgachtigheid ZN :1 taciturnitate zwijgen ZN :1 silentio :tot -- brengen = silentiar :iemand het -- opleggen = imponer le silentio a un persona :er het -- toe doen = optar pro le silentio, preferer tacer :het -- verbreken = rumper le silentio :zich in -- hullen = claustrar se in le silentio, guardar silentio zwijgen WW :1 tacer :het orgel zweeg = le organo taceva :(wees stil!) zwijg! = silentio! :de wet zwijgt over dergelijke gevallen = le lege non se pronuncia super iste typo de casos :iemand tot -- brengen = reducer un persona al silentio :om nog maar te -- van = sin parlar de :(FIG) kunnen -- = saper guardar un secreto :-- op alles wat men vraagt = opponer le silentio a tote le questiones :de stem van het geweten tot -- brengen = facer tacer su conscientia zwijgend BN :1 silente, silentiose, mute :--e groet = salute silentiose :--e massa = massas silente/silentiose :--e meerderheid = majoritate silente/silentiose :-- aanhoren = ascoltar in silentio zwijger ZN :1 persona silente/taciturne :Willem de Zwijger = Guilhelmo le Taciturno zwijggeld ZN :1 precio del silentio :iemand -- geven = comprar le silentio de un persona zwijgplicht ZN :1 obligation de guardar silentio, secreto professional, (Mafia) omerta (I) :iemand van de -- ontheffen = eximer un persona del secreto professional zwijgrecht ZN :1 derecto de abstiner se de testimoniar, dispensa de testimonio zwijgzaam BN :1 de pauc/poc parolas, taciturne, silente, silentiose, mute zwijgzaamheid ZN :1 taciturnitate, attitude silente/silentiose, silentiositate, mutismo zwijm ZN :1 syncope :in -- vallen = cader in syncope, perder le sensos zwijmel ZN :1 inebriation, vertigine zwijmelen BN :1 esser inebriate, extasiar se, ecstasiar se zwijmelroes ZN :1 extase (-asis), ecstase (-asis) zwijn ZN :1 (varken) porco :wild -- = porco salvage :paarlen voor de --en werpen = jectar perlas/margaritas al porcos :2 (mens) porco :3 (geluk) fortuna zwijnen WW :1 (boffen) haber fortuna, esser fortunate :2 (een liederlijk leven leiden) menar un vita depravate zwijnenboel ZN :1 porcheria zwijnenhoeder ZN :1 porchero zwijnenhok ZN :1 Zie: zwijnenstal zwijnenkeet ZN :1 porcheria zwijnenkers ZN :1 coronopo zwijnenpan ZN :1 Zie: zwijnenkeet zwijnenstal ZN :1 porcheria, porchiero :2 (FIG) porcheria zwijnentrog ZN :1 alveo/trogo/mangiatoria pro porcos zwijnenvlees ZN :1 carne de porco zwijnerij ZN :1 porcheria zwijnsborstels ZN MV :1 setas zwijnshaar ZN :1 (één haar) pilo de porco, (alle haren) pilos de porco zwijnskop ZN :1 testa/capite de porco zwijnsoor ZN :1 aure de porco zwijntje ZN :1 (klein, jong varken) parve porco, porchetto :2 (BARGOENS) (fiets) bicycletta :3 (bof) fortuna zwijntjesjager ZN :1 robator/fur de bicyclettas zwik ZN :1 (bij elkaar horende spullen) pila, cumulo, (mensen) banda :2 (verstuiking) luxation zwikken WW :1 (een verdraaiing krijgen) torquer se zwikking ZN :1 luxation Zwingli ZN EIGN :1 Zwingli zwingliaan ZN :1 zwingliano zwingliaans BN :1 zwinglian zwinglianisme ZN :1 zwinglianismo Zwitser ZN :1 suisso :2 (GESCH) (huursoldaat) suisso Zwitserland ZN EIGN :1 Suissa, (GESCH) Helvetia :bewoner van -- = suisso Zwitsers BN :1 suisse, (GESCH) helvetic :--e kaas = caseo suisse :--e chocolade = chocolate {sj} suisse :--e franken = francos suisse Zwitsers ZN :1 (taal, dialect) suisso zwoegen WW :1 (zwaar werk verrichten) facer un labor/travalio pesante/dur, effortiar se multo :2 (hijgen) anhelar zwoeger ZN :1 grande laborator/travaliator zwoel BN :1 (drukkend warm) pesante, suffocante :2 (sensueel) sensual, erotic zwoelheid ZN :1 (warmte) calor pesante/suffocante :2 (sensualiteit) sensualitate, erotismo zwoelte ZN :1 Zie: zwoelheid-1 zwoerd ZN :1 cortice de lardo zwoord ZN :1 Zie: zwoerd zygomaticofaciaal BN :1 zygomaticofacial zygomorf BN :1 zygomorphe, zygomorphic zygomorfie ZN :1 zygomorphia zygose ZN :1 zygose (-osis) zygospore ZN :1 zygospora zygote ZN :1 zygote zygotisch BN :1 zygotic zymase ZN :1 zymase zymochemie ZN :1 zymochimia zymogeen BN :1 zymogene zymologie ZN :1 zymologia zymologisch BN :1 zymologic zymose ZN :1 zymose (-osis) zymotisch BN :1 zymotic zymotisch BN :1 zymotic zymurgie ZN :1 (SCHEI) zymurgia Z.Z.O. :1 (Afk.: zuidzuidoost(en)) S.S.E. (sud-sud-est) Z.Z.W. :1 (Afk.: zuidzuidwest(en)) S.S.W. (sud-sud-west) zzz TW :1 zzz, bzz